Kindred: Love & War
by Eduard Kassel
Summary: A sequel to "Kindred" by Vicki So, AU. Contains INCEST, consider yourself duly warned. It is recomended you read "Kindred" first. NO PORN, but violence and death will happen. will occur. Also includes Aang x Katara and Sokka x?. I do not own Avatar TLA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindred: Love & War **

Prologue

We Shall Overcome

It had been forty-six days since Zuko had left for his self imposed exile. Azula had believed nothing could be worse than learning her Uncle's plans for that Water Tribe slut, but that day had been so hard to bear. When she had been sent away to the Academy, no chance had been allowed for farewells and she had hated her parents' for that. This time though as they caught their last sights of one another, she had been forced to a show him the mask she wore for the rest of the world as his ship receded into the ocean.

Compared to the years apart during her training at the Academy this paltry span was nothing. Yet at the academy she had known patience would be rewarded, that eventually her life would lead her back to the only real family she had. It had been that certainty which had allowed her to keep going.

There had been other distractions of course, the Academy was not for the faint of heart. The girls were often left to their own devices and a pecking order was encouraged, the teachers believed intense competition helped build character. At her father's request special pressure had been placed on her, ruling the school was just another one of his tests for her. Taking a pair of non benders under her wing she had done just that and outshined many of her teachers by the time she was released to return to the Court.

She thought of her brother, standing atop the bridge of his ship, relentlessly scouring the horizon for signs of his quarry. Unbidden dozens of possible disasters sprang to mind. His ship striking an enemy mine, or set upon by Water Tribe raiders. Suppose his search of the continent lead him into the path of the Mad King or the Blind Bandit, could he stand against the two most infamous Earth benders? Suppose a storm-

Azula shook her head, her brother would not die so easily. He would stay alive and follow the wild goose-tortoise chase Uncle Iroh had set him on. Meanwhile it fell to her to get him back. Father viewed Zuko as weak and ineffectual, in truth he was as brilliant and fierce as a summer wildfire. For all that though she had little hope he would be able to find a man that had eluded the combined efforts of the Fire Nation for a century.

The word of the Fire Lord was law in the Fire Nation, only another Fire Lord could undo the will of another. Her father had always taught her to seize what she desired, had it ever occurred to him that his throne would fall into that category? Azula would take his throne and either crown herself and recall Zuko, or have him summoned to take the throne himself, it would make no difference either way. All that mattered was that they be together.

Today was the day her destiny would begin to unfold. Her father had placed himself among her enemies, and she was going to destroy him like any other obstacle.

Three Months Later

The city of Azulon spread out under the moonlight. Majestic crimson spires, decorated with golden patterns loomed over the cityscape. The city spread out below in a series of grided streets, gracefully curved avenues, and squares of varying sizes. The beauty unique to a planned city.

Azulon was named for the late Fire Lord, he had not conquered it, but it had grown prosperous under his reign. A hundred years ago a modest Earth Kingdom port named Devo had occupied this land, that town had been annihilated during the initial campaigns of the war. What had risen from the ashes was a military base and shantytown to accommodate the forces operating in the region. Then Crown Prince Azulon had used this dilapidated metropolis as a staging ground and was frustrated by its poor infrastructure. Thus under his reign as Fire Lord, the area had been radically redeveloped.

For all intents and purposes what had risen from the mud was the manifestation of Fire Lord Sozin's ambitions, a Fire Nation City erected on Earth Kingdom territory. The city and its province was the poster child for the colonial program, Fire Nationals made up more than ninety percent of the populace, the remainder being slaves from the Earth Kingdom. The culture, food, and even the climate made it seem like one of the home isles had collided with the continent.

This was the last place in the colonies that trouble could start. Which made it either a humiliating posting or a wonderful one depending on your perspective. These last years the garrisoning of Azulon and its colonial province had fallen to the Third Army, and they chafed under it.

The Third Army had first made a name for itself in the early days of the war, suffering a string of defeats against the forces of the Earth King. It had taken the personal intervention of Fire Lord Sozin to salvage the situation with the Battle of Han Tui. Under their monarch's command the Third Army had redeemed itself, reversing its earlier set backs.. Crown Prince Azulon had later commanded them as General of the Third Army and they had spearheaded the conquest of the Hu Xin Provinces, and stunnigly triumphed over an Earth Kingdom army three times larger than their own at the Battle of Garsai. In light of this the Third Army became famous as the Royal Army, feared by the enemy, revered by the Fire Nation.

It had come as no surprise when Crown Prince Iroh received his generalship, it was over the Third Army. Under the Dragon of the West the Third Army once again covered itself in laurels. In recognition of their great general they even changed their styling from the Royal Army to the Dragon Army.

Sadly their star had fallen along with their last great commander. Though by all accounts they fought valiantly against the defenses of Ba Sing Se and achieved an unprecedented breach of the Outer Wall, they were decried by Fire Lord Ozai as failures. Stripped of their honors for having failed to capture the enemy capital and ending the war, they had been withdrawn from the front and turned into what amounted to a constabulary for the Azulon Province.

Azula shifted her gaze from the cityscape to focus on the garrisons. This was where she would begin. This city and this army would be the seeds that would grow into her father's ruin.

Her spies had already combed the ranks, and her father was far from popular. It was not surprising, her research had shown Ozai had a number of enemies in the Fire Nation, the army and to a lesser extent navy where hot beds of discontent. The officer class was nothing if not conservative and her Father's ascension had flouted tradition.

The recent tradition of a Fire lord serving in the army had been ignored by her father. Though Ozai had never been defeated in Agni Kai the only military action he had ever undertaken was the Second Battle of the Comet. Not only had he granted favor to the upstart Sky Fleet, but he had failed to display valor. The Sky Fleet was despised as a pack of cowards by the Army and Navy, reigning down death on enemies that could not reach you, it was insulting to those who faced their enemies on land and sea in mortal combat.

Not to mention that he was seen to have squandered the advantages they had held that day. Infuriated over the retaking of Omashu(1) by King Bumi he had ordered a large force of Firebenders to take the city, only for the mad man to collapse the entire city around the attackers. Her father's use of excessive force had resulted in excessive casualties, and recaptured a pile of rubble for the Fire Nation. Elsewhere his orders had been for a general advance, calling for his troops to carry all before them. While territory had been captured the Earthbenders had retreated and formed new lines once the comet passed. A few concentrated strikes would have delivered much greater gains of strategic value, but the Fire Lord had insisted that with the Comet victory was assured.

Finally there was Ba Sing Se(2). Ozai had flown over the walls that had defeated his brother and burned the greatest city in the world to ash, along with all those inside. Even Fire Nationals were terrified at this, after all these had not been soldiers, just enemy civilians. Atrocities happened in war, that was accepted and taken in stride, but the scae of the massacre was unprecedented(3)? Worse the city had held great wealth and economic potential. The population of Ba Sing Se alone could have meet much of the Fire Nations slave quota. All of that wealth reduced to worthless ash. Since then Earth Kingdom forces would sooner die than surrender, the entire city was now a martyr for them and rebels to rally behind.

And despite her father declaring the war over, it most certainly was not. The Earth Kingdom still endured in the South, ruled by the Earth King and his government. It had not taken genius to know what the Comet would bring, so the government, treasury, and most of the military had been long gone when the Sky Fleet arrived. The Kingdom also had high morale with heroes like Mad King Bumi and the Blind Bandit in their ranks. That was not even mentioning the support they received from the Water Tribe.

On top of her father's military incompetence, many viewed him as a usurper. When a Fire Lord died the eldest of their children to possess firebending would inherit the throne, that was the law of Agni. It was legal for a younger sibling or a cousin to challenge the claimant for the throne with an Agni Kai. In fact many a weak elder brother or sister had lost their lives to more able relatives in the name of the throne. Ozai had ascended to the throne despite being the younger brother, and he had not bested Iroh in Agni Kai, this was unheard of. Some would even call it heresy, claiming that the poor progress of the war since then has been a sign of Agni's displeasure.

These sentiments abounded in the Third Army as no where else. To them Ozai had humiliated them and cheated their great leader out of his birthright, a usurper and a coward was how they viewed him. When she requested to command in the war her father had been eager to grant her request. She was tainted, no longer his ideal heir. He would be thrilled to have her die in battle paving the way for his next child. Perhaps he would even arrange an accident in the confusio of the battlefield.

When you got past how very low he was willing to sink in obtaining his goals, Fire Lord Ozai turned out to be quite predictable. She had brought Mai as her adjutant and Ty Lee as a companion, the three of them would best any assassin her father could send, including the elite fire benders her father had sent as bodyguards. Her father only saw the Third Army as spent force, but Azula was confident that she would turn the Dragon Army into the finest force in the military. They would think of her as the Dragon of West's niece rather than the Fire Lord's daughter as she lead them to a final victory over the Earth Kingdom. They would love her as they had loved uncle Iroh, and respected Grandfather. They would follow her across the sea to topple the Fire Lord in the name of General Azula, and to avenge their own tarnished honor.

"The near before the far," she reminded herself. It would take years of work to reach her goal, but she could wait. After all what she did was for the sake of love, and the bards said that love conquered all.

Footnotes:

1.Since Azula never visits Omashu it is never christened New Ozai.

2.Since Azula never performs a coup Ozai goes with his original plan of destroying Ba Sing Se. At this point he still believed that military victories would break the will of the Earthbenders, ergo he does not try and burn down the continent.

3. The Air Nomad Genocide was numerically smaller(though proprtionally greater), but mainly this had less of an impact because Sozin was smart enough to distort the reality of the situation to his subjects. The average Fire National was lead to view it as a battle with the Airbenders refusing to surrender. Ozai was too proud of his achievement to sugarcoat the bloody details, making the mistake of taking himself as the measure of his people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Shape of the World Changes

The South Pole, a decepetively desolate terrain split between ice and water so cold it would kill you if you were not careful. She knew the Fiebenders found the scenary depressing, you could not find a place more removed from the sweltering and lush Home Isles of the Fire Nation. For Katara it was a sight that brought mixed emotions. After four years in captivity she had come home, yet she hadn't.

When she had dreamed of returning she had been free, and her family and people had been there to welcome her home. Instead she was still a slave, the property of the House of Agni, and a virtual prisoner on the ship that had been her home these last two years. Even life as a slave in the palace had been preferable at times, at least among the slaves there had been a degree of community, some had even been fellow Water Tribe members. Her primary functions had been in the kitchens, where she had first encountered Geberal Iroh, the old man had a penchant for popping in to filch pastries. apparently he had made more of their exchasnges than sahe had. He had offered a chance tro leave the Fire Nation and perhaps regain her freedom, in exchange for playingalong with his scheme.

He had been true to his word as far as leaving the Fire Nation was concerned; the next part, had not gone so well. She had not even thought about jumping ship until they reached the continent, and she was confined to her quarters under guard by the Prince whenever they made port. Besides on further consideration leaping into the unkwon seemed like a rather bad idea, a young girl alone with only what she was carrying on her back, and trying to make her way through warzones to reach the Earth Kingdom? Yeah that sounded like the recipe for a bright future. All things considered she could be a lot worse off.

"Lost in better times?" a kind voice interrupted her toughts. She turned with a jerk not having heard his approach. The general smiled in that knowing way of his and offered her a steaming cup of tea. She accepeted it the heat felt through her mittens. She noted that the General was wearing his usual attire, ironically Firebenders had an easier time staying comfortable in the homelands of the Water Tribes than the locals. That could have been a resentful thought and later would be, but the old man was her only comfort these last two years. The Prince barely acknowledged her existence, a month could pass with him only exchanging a sentence with her and the crew, at best stirred clear of her. The worst was Tall Lee(there were at least seven Lees in the crew) she saw how he watched her, not to mention when he bumped into her. He would try something eventually, probably would have already if he wasn't scared of bringing the Prince's wrath down on his head.

"So much has changed. Its all been deserted. My people, my family they're all gone; either in the Remnant or the North Pole, I am as far from home as ever," Katara sighed. Of course that was assuming her family was still alive, she had not seen her brother or Gran Gran since before the raid had started, she could no longer truly recall the sound of her father's voice.

"The fact that you know family rather than place makes home shows wisdom. You know what though, if living this long has taught me one thing, its that you never really know what will happen next. For instance will you finally add your pipes to my music night ensemble?" the General asked, swiftly shifting from sagacious to playful.

Katara grinned in spite of herself. With little to do on the ship General Iroh had taken the opportunity to teach her to play Pai Sho and the Griffin pipes. Honestly if she had been cooped up on this ship with only the Prince for company, one of them would be dead by now.

Prince Zuko was an enigma to her, she knew he wasn't heartless(that fact had been uncomfortably driven home when she first met him). However he treated her like a piece of scenary, and his men like they were just part of the ship. The only person he paid any mind too was the general, who she suspected had been trying to hook her up with his nephew. The poor man cared for the Prince and wanted him to be with any woman, _any woman, _but the one he wanted. The Fire Lord was evil, the Fire Lady by all accounts was a weakling, and their children were screwing each other; small wonder the Fire Nation was insane considering its royals.

"I wonder if the general is actually related to them?" she thought.

"Lets head in, lunch will soon be ready and the memories are not going anywhere," the General suggested. She nodded and made to follow him, when she spotted the Prince. He was a handome man of twenty(she knew because the general had held two highly unsuccesful celebrations while she was on the boat), his black hair pulled back in the style of Fire Nation youths, and as usual was scouring the horizon with his spyglass. He was relentless in the search, she would find it easier to admire that he was motivated by love if it was not so wrong. She loved her brother but. . .

"What's wrong?" the General asked turning at the sound of her gagging. She recovered from the unbidden image her thoughts conjured and straightened up.

"Swallowed, a tea leaf," she coughed by way of answer.

* * *

Not that far away another young man was on the hunt. Sokka of the water tribe made his way through the ice scouring for signs of prey. The Water Tribe commander was a tall if skinny man, who had unsuccesfully tried to grow a beard only to settle for a thin mustache.

"Yet another great installment in the legend of Sokka, reduced to hunting for food while my men prepare _my_ ambush plan. Those penguin traps should have worked, its not my fault they took all the food. You would think being a hero would earn you some margin for error, but no, the universe just loves kicking me were it hurts," he griped.

Despite his remarks he knew his men were loyal, after all they had agreed to come on this unsanctioned mission. They had known fore awhile that the Fire Nation's crown prince was traveling the world searching for the Avatar, a fools errand, but the rumors did not speak highly of his intelligence. What had perked Sokka's interest a few montha ago was when word reached him of a Water Tribe girl that accompanied him. Her name was Katara.

Everyone he spoke too assured him that it might not be his sister, it wasn't an uncommon name. Besides the Fire Lord would not have sent his son out unprotected, and the standing allied naval strategy was to hit the enemies weak points, not pick fights with powerful opponents. Toph had been the only voice of support for his plan, the rest had preferred not to risk him. He had gone ahead with it anyway, he did not believe in destiny but he felt that this was where he needed to go.

The sound of laughter jolted him from reverie, with exaggerated poses he surveyed the surrounding ice flows. At last he caught sighjt of it, a young dolphion seal. He resisted the salvation the soon to be meat creature induced. Notching an arrow he took careful aim, and loosed. The arrow bounced harmlessly off the ice, the prey having leaped into the water and emerged on another tiny iceberg. Sokka loosed again with the same results and again, and again . . .

The infuriatiung porpoise leaped now now unto the brim of a fairly large iceberg and seemed to applasud his efforts.

"I will not be mocked by my dinner!" Sokka screeched. Reaching into his quiver he discoveed that he was fresh out arrows. His eyebrow started to twitch and with a fiendih grin he withdrew a greanade he had pilfered from the Firebenders from his pouch. Setting off the fuse he hurled the firey death at the obnoxious marine mamal laughing maniacally. The creature caught the greade on it snout and after balancing it for a few seconds tossed it up to the ioceberg where it sank into a crevice, and slid back into the water. As the fullness of his actions sank in Sokka's expression fell.

"I did a bad thing," he admitted. The grenade went off and with fire flashing from the crevice the iceberg blew apart. Ducking and covering, Soka wondered how far exactly the sound had carried, in particular to a ship that was supposed to arrive in few hours. The ice no longer falling he stood up and decided that not only was any prey long gone, but the Firebenders proabably had not even noticed the boom. As if in answer a pillar of brilliant light shot up from the iceberg, cleaving the sky in two.

"OH COME ON!" Sokka yelled striking his forehead.

* * *

On a ship that was closer than Sokka expected a prince narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. It would seem Agni had finally decided to show him favor once more.

"Helmsman, set a course for the light!" Prince Zuko commanded. Soon he would have the Avatar, and be able to return to Azula.

_Sorry, I had to introduce the annoying people somehow. Next chapter will focus on Azula and Zuko._

_Sokka ist ein dunkopf. Even I cannot change that it would seem. _

_Oh and this Zuko actually looks a lot like his pater, minus the beard. No agni kai means no scar._

_Please submit reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Future Begins Now

She was sweltering in her finery. Azula tugged on the collar of her dress uniform, it was preferable to formal robes, but she was more accustomed to real uniforms, the heat was not helping. Firebenders could take heat better than most, so she decided the setting was the greater part of her discomfiture.

She looked out over the mass of nobles and well to do merchants, the celebation was a virtual VIP roster of the Fire Nation, even Generals had been recalled from the front to attend the naming celebration. Collabrators from the continent were only absent because foreigners were barred from the occassion by tradition. In the Fire Nation an infant was not named until its tenth day, supposedly naming them sooner was bad luck. None of the other nations practiced the tradition, considering the current state of the world maybe it _was_ more than superstition.

So now this flock of peacocks and wolves had descended on the Royal Palace to await the naming of Fire Lord Ozai's third born child and second daughter.

Azula had not wanted to come, and her father would probably not have invited her if her rank had not neccessitated it. For once Azula agreed with his sentiment, she counted off three reasons not to be here. Her mother was not even two years dead, and he had remarried to a girl of twenty four. Obviously her father wanted to eliminate Fire Lady Ursa's children to pave the way for his and Fire Lady Leena's offspring. Third and final reason she wished he had not invited her, she hated parties.

Mingling had never been her strong suit, she was more prone to grand monologues than small talk. Except for Zuko and her friends she was never able to really find balance when conversing. She had not even been allowed to fade into the background, with hopeful suitors stalking her, could they sniff her out or something? They were no better than anyone else, not only was she thoroughly uninerested in their advances but when she described her recent triumphs in the Chosin Valley campaign they seemed to be frightened of her.

Ty Lee was no help at all. She had dragged her friend back because she wanted company and had not dismissed that her father might try something. Ty Lee had seemed thrilled at the opportunity and Azula felt that she had been had. The circus girl was clearly in her element, stunning in an outfit that was bright and revealing enough to draw glares from the old noblewomen; she had ammassed an entourage of men, young and old. How was it that General Azula could lead armies to great victories but could not conquer the art of conversation?

Sighing from boredom and a bit of frustration, she stroked the wakizashi that hung from her belt. While she had been at the Academy Zuko had been training in the use of dual broad swords, her Uncle's idea. He had demonstrated his skills to her during one of their excursion to the hut, it was a beautiful and elegant display. Her brother's talent and Azula's experience with Mai had made it clear that weapon masters could be every bit as deady as benders. Her father and most elite Firebenders scoffed at using weapons, believing that the only weapon a Firebender needed was themselves.

There was a saying, "Never keep all your fish in one net," and Azula ascribed to it. She had great confidence in her abilities as a Firebender, but there was a very real possibility she would end up in situations where it could place her at a disadvantage. Just look at all the trouble that had happened on the Days of Black Sun, the first time was the darkest day in the history of their nation, and the second had only been less disastereous because none had known it was coming.

During nightime lightning raids on the front, fireblasts could give your position and actions away to enemies leagues away. Using a sword by contrast allowed you to carry out your task with stealth and percision. Besides, what soldier could turn down a skill that would make them even more dangerous

So Azula had demanded her brother instruct her. He had advised against it, suggesting she find a wepon that suited herself, according to Zuko, a weapon like bending was an extension of yourself. She had settled for a daisho set, and had become quite proficent, though she doubted that she could defeat her brother in a sword only duel. When they met again they would have to spar. Both their weapons were dual in nature, essentially the same despite differences, like the two of them.

Realizing it might be hours yet until something of relevance occured, the general decided to employ another skill she shared with her brother.

She had learned about sneaking around at the academy. Evening meals there were never generous, she suspected it was a challenge meant to see who would try and satisfsy themselves by sneakng out to steal from kitchen. She had first meet Mai when she encountered the girl trying to pilfer some fruit pastries. Also some of the girls had their own rendevous, what did they think would happen keeping a bunch of adolesecent girls isolated from any men without gray hair? Azula for her part had never seen the appeal.

Zuko had been introduced to the art of infiltration by Uncle, however the talent he exhibited for it had lead to him recieving further instruction. The Fire Lord had not placed high value on such tactics he was believer in grand displays of force, not the subtle dagger.

Anyway she had found it quite easy to employ what she had learned from the Academy and picked up from Zuko to slip away from the party. Getting away from the celebration, the palace was refreshingly quiet. It was actually awhile before she came across a servant that she could glean information on her destination from.

The door to the room containing the object of her curiousity was guarded by a pair of Elite Royal Firebenders, she could probably bypass the door and make her way to the room from the outside, but now was the time to make a statement more in line with her father's way of thiniking. Emerging from concealment she managed to surprise them, the masks hid their expressions, but they did not stiffen to attention until she was right on top of them.

"General Azula, the presentation is not for sometime, the Fire Lord has ordered that only family servants and members of the Royal family be granted entrance," the left guard announced. Azula gave her best make-them-nervous smile.

"How thoughtful of father, naturally as a princess that order grants me entrance, make sure you keep the rabble at bay while I attend to some family business," she responded in her best commanding tone. She knew her father had not meant for her to be granted access and they probably knew it too. However offending a hero general and a princess was not a good idea. If Azula wanted to make something of it the Fire Lord would probably accuse them of foolishly misinterpreting his orders, and then they would be lucky to just be dismissed in disgrace. So Azula proudly marched into the nursery, and quickly sent away the two noursemaids.

Walking up to the cradle she was not entirely sure what to expect, she knew full well what an infant was, but had never actually seen one before. What she found was a tiny pink thing that bore some resemblance to a person, with some dark hairs on its head. Azula cocked her head watching her half sister sleep, she tried to wrap her head around the fact that eleven days ago this was inside her stepmother.

Noticing one of its hairs had trailed off Azula's perfectionism asserted itself and she reached down to smooth the stray hair back into place. The infants eyes' opened at the contact and Azula braced herself for the worst, she had heard these things did little more than wail and soil themselves. So she was quite surprised when it made a girgling sound recognizable as a laugh. Seeing it reach for her hand she accomodated it, and let its tiny digits wrap around one of her fingers'.

"Can you already recognize family?" Azula wondered aloud. However innocent and helpless this infant princess was now, in a few years she could be the greatest peril facing her and Zuko. Of course if she was not blessed with Firebending she would not be a threat, though Azula had little doubt that given time her father would put another one in his young wife.

Azula had never gotten on well with her mother, Lady Ursa had made it no secret that she favored Zuko. In fairness their father had favored Azula ever since her Firebending talent became apparent, though she thought Zuko had gotten the better parent. After all mother had come to Azula after finding out almost crying with rage, accusing Azula of corrupting her beloved son. Father by contrast had seemed to only take it as both a slight on him and an excellent venue to remove his son from play.

Despite the bad blood, Azula was distressed to learn of her mother's death. Illness was the story, but she would bet half her forces that poisoning had been behind her mother's demise. Her father had replaced his wife with one that suited his needs, it was a small step to exchange one set of children for another once you crossed that bridge.

"General Azula, I see you have meet your sister," a tense voice called out to her. Turning Azula was meet by what was probably meant to be the fierce gaze of the Fire Lady. She was pretty, though not nearly as attractive as the young lady Azula was turing into. In fairness a good deal of Azula's appeal came from the aura of supreme control that radiated from her. She noted that the Fire Lady was drawing breath hard, her maids must have run to get her and she had hurried back.

That actually hurt Azula. Did this woman honestly think she would hurt an infant, much less her own blood? To be fair Azula was planning on eventual patricide, but Father had been the one to pick a fight.

"It looks healthy, I suppose. There is really not much to it at this point is there?" Azula observed, returning her attention to the infant. The Fire Lady advanced into the room and scooped the infant out of the craddle, holding it gently to her chest. Again Azula noted the protective motions, this woman was greatly irritating her.

"Well I suppose I should get back to the celebration, Ty Lee might bite off more then she can chew and end up knocking out the most eligible bachelors in the Fire Nation," Azula conceded. The general had seen all she had wanted to see and was not enjoying being regarded as a monster. Appparently she had no better luck with step mothers than real ones.

Returning to the celebration she was thrilled to find out Ty Lee had worked her magic hands on the Minister of Shipping after he copped a feel. Ty Lee was embarassed and was being avoided by all the men who had been orbiting her. Her mood lifted by her friend enjoying the same pariah staus as herself the time seemed to pass quicker for the General of the Dragon Army. Before she knew it her father made his appearance, wife in hand, to announce the naming of Princess Sozra.

* * *

Prince Zuko gazed out into the frozen night, manning his usual perch on the tower balcony of his ship. He had followed the light and they had found nothing. Well there were signs of a camp recently broken, whoever it was had done well covering their presence, however one of his men had encountered some kind of trap baited with a very small fish. The avatar was at hand, he could feel it.

All this time he had been lunging into the unknown, hoping to find his quarry but not really expecting too. Now though, what could of made that pillar of light but the avatar? His prize was out there, hiding somewhere on the ice. Zuko had wanted to press the search after dark, but his Uncle had convinced him that aside from the peril's of the ice, advancing in the dark was only inviting an ambush. A younger Zuko might have pressed on regardless, but his carelessness had cost him Azula. He would not allow himself to squander his chance of returning to her.

The Prince eased himself up to his full height. He was already armored for combat, save for his helm which was tucked under his arm. He would retire for now, though he would only strip off his boots he decided. This night was different, he was not sure how exactly, but something was going to happen. At the sound of some animal roaring he turned back toward the frozen wasteland. After a few moments of silence he dismissed the noise as some kind of seal or somesuch and returned to the warmth of the ship's interior.

_Well there is another chapter down and most of the back story fleshed out. Now you probably note that this Azula acts a bit different from the cannon version. Here is my view on the character of Azula:_

_As an asperger I believe she is meant to have a personality disorder, which I have kept in this story. In truth I am at times tempted to resent the term disorder since unless its chronic those with them often recieve talents along with their deficencies. The canon Azula suffered greatly from isolation, since her mind worked differently those around her, resulting in frustration and ultimately anger at everyone around her. From personal expereience I know that you can live well weith a disorder, provided you have people who can understand you and ease feeling of inadeqaucey._

_The only person to bother and reach Azula in canon was Ozai whose idealogy of apathy and perfectionism only excaberated her problems. Basically the bastard treated her more like an heir and tool than a daughter, as a result she tried desprtately to fit his ideal in the hope of recieving the kind of love that Zuko so easily recieved from his mother and uncle. The canon Azula resented her mother for not trying to understand her, rightfully so since Ursa copped out on aiding her clearly troubled daughter for the child who was "safer" to love. That difference in realtionships is what fueled the Cannon Azula's love/hatred for her brother. She hated him for being loved while she was only used, bit also longed for him to love her, her action in lying to their father maanifests this, she tried to help him but stumbled and fell back into her hatred._

_The Cannon Azula broke down after loosing control of her situation, her friends turning on her proved that the way her father taught her did not work. Her breakdown was assured by her conversation with her father during Phoenix King, it is clear that she desperately wants to be with Ozai because he is all she has left, but he treats her more like an employee than his child. Even his offering of the Fire Lord title is empty, after all he just rendered it meaningless by promoting himself. In short Azula realizes when OZai excludes her from his moment of glory and does not concern himself for her obvious distress, that he does not care about her, only his heir and leagacy. _

_Divested of any belief in her father she spirals into the despair of isolation and distances herself from everyone, even her suppressed desire for motherly love manifesting in hallucinations. Her breakdown is complete when her brther defeats her because once again he possesses what she lacks, people that care about him._

_My version of Azula is the same as the cannon, the only difference being that she is not alone thanks to her relationship with her brother. As a result while still having a number of social problems and an agressive streak, she has more restraint. For instance she wouls still consider not trading a baby for a king, but she would probably decide to value her realtionship with Mai over logic. _

_In short this Azula is what I believe the cannon one would have been if she had not been neglected and feed psychological poison._

_Zuko is also a moreenabled character. The fact that he is motivated out of love rather than a misplaced beief in lost honor will make him a much more potent threat to the avatar. He does not have the cannon versions feelings of inferiority, he was still told he was lucky to be born, but this time does not half believe it._

_Please Read & Review: comments, questions, requests?_

_P.S. Next chapter innvolves writing a character I do not connect well with, that along with vacation means that it might be awhile in the coming. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Avatar TLA, that and attached properties belong to their respective owners. The story is mine, a sequel to the story owned by Vicki So and created with permission by that author. _

**Chapter 4**

The More Things Change

"This doesn't seem right," Bato sighed. The tatooed boy sat bound amidst the warriors clearly more curious than alarmed.

"It's an open shut case, he clearly gave our position away to the enemy. Who besides Toph could possibly miss that light show of his!? He must be a spy," Sokka proclaimed.

"So your thought is that the Fire Nation hid him in an iceberg to wait until you tried to overkill dinner?" Bato pressed.

"The meat would have gotten blown up anyway," an older warrior interjected.

"Didn't you say he's an Airbender?" another warrior spoke up.

"That freak up draft proves nothing. Besides everyone knows Sozin killed all the Airbenders when the war started," Sokka countered. He disliked having to argue points with troops under his command.

"What? What war?" the bald boy asked. This statement struck even Sokka silent, though he was the first to recover.

"So that's your game is it? Well when it comes to playing dumb you'll find you're out of your league," Sokka proclaimed. A number of warriors groaned and the boy suppressed a giggle.

"That did not come out right," the Water Tribe hero stated.

"Lets try this again. Who are you working for?!" Sokka demanded threatening the boy with his spear.

"No one. So your names Sokka, I'm Aang," he replied grinning again.

"Very well Aang, if that's your real name. I have some questions and you are going to answer them, or else!" Sokka announced.

"Bato?" one of the warriors tapped the vice commander's shoulder. He drew Bato's attention to something large coming through the sky.

"Or else what?" Aang inquired.

"Sir? Um-" Bato called to Sokka as the thing drew closer.

"Silence, I am interrogating," Sokka responded. The sound of something heavy falling behind him snapped his head up. He saw all of his warriors bunched up in front him spears drawn and staring over his head.

"There is something bad behind me, isn't there?" Sokka asked. The warriors nodded. "Yeah this is definitely turmng into one those days."

"Appa!" Aang cried happily.

Later

"My plan would have worked just as well," Sokka griped. As Aang drove the massive bison Sokka sat with a group of his warriors on the expansive saddle. They did not answer him.

"Alright then here is how it will go. We sweep in on the flying buffalo, the warriors and I attack the ship while you fly through the ship and rescue my sister," Sokka explained. He hated to give that responsibility to Aang, but the kid was insistent on helping, and he refused to take part in the fighting unless necessary, and much as he hated to admit it Aang was darn fast.

"How will I recognize her?" Aang asked.

"Well she has lovely blue eyes, dark hair, and is the only woman in the South Pole at present. If you can't find her just beat up a firebender till he tells you where she is locked up," Sokka instructed.

"There it is," one of the warriors spoke up. Prince Zuko's ship clearly shown in the night, its lights shining across the sea and ice.

"Let's bring Katara home," Sokka said.

Katara was jarred from whaever dream had held her. She sat u in her bed and glanced around. She did not have a window but was ceratin that it was not morning. The question of what had woke her was answered with a boom shaking the ship slightly.

"We're under attack," she realized. Off the coast of the continent the ship had been attacked by pirates, needless to say the Prince had come out ahead in those confrontations. The attacks had been meaningless since all pirates would do is sell her back into slavery, but there wouldn't be pirates this far out from the shipping lanes. The door swung openand the general walked in.

"We seem to be under attack, from what I can gather its a group of Water Tribe warriors. Good luck," he told her before withdrawing.

Iroh swiftly walked though the corridors of the ship. By rights he should have immediately gone to join in the defense, however this could be Katara's best chance at freedom. Escaping in the heat of battle was both the best and worse option. On the one hand no one was going to be that concerned with stopping her right now, while on the other handthere was a decent chance she would die. She would try anyway, she was a strong and determind woman, if only his nephew could have seen those qualities in her.

The General's thought's were interupted when a gust of wind knocked him onto his ass. He lookled up and first registered a glider collapsing into a staff, next his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the one holding the staff.

"An Airbender?" he wondered aloud. The boy seemed a bit abashed at the comment but remembered himself and brought the staff to bear.

"The Water Tribe girl where is-" the boy began.

"Third left down the hall, hang the first right, and then the door that reads authorized personnel only," Iroh instructed.

"Thanks!" the airbender exclaimed, and flew down the hall literally.

"That's the Avatar? I wonder what Zuko will make of this?" Iroh wondered.

The battle was not going so well. Sokkas's men had the elemebt of surprise and had managed to set off a bomb at the rudder, however the tide was quickly turning. The Prince had rallied his men and already taken down a warrior with a fire blast. Now Sokka and his men were pinned at the stern, without a miracle they would all burn soon.

"Warriors of the Water Tribe!" a voice called out. Sokka dared a galance out of his cover and saw Prince Zuko standing before his soldiers.

"You have fought well but the day is ours. I will spare your lives in exchange for information though. Tell me where the Avatar is and I will guarnetee that you will be safely conveyed to the Fire Nation as war prisoners," he announced. Sokka took a moment to decide if this guy was serious.

"Even if we did know, we would sooner die than sell anyone out to the Fire Nation, much less one of the Fire Lord's brats!" Sokka shouted back. For once none of his men challenged his logic.

"Very well," Zuko answered. He nodded to his Firebenders who ignited in preparation for a group blast that would bath the enemy position in flames. The flames never came as a gale blew across the deck scattering the Firebenders. The Prince applied his training and rolled with the blow using the momentum to come back to his feet.

He was not sure what he had been expecting, but it was not the Water Tribe girl and an Airbender boy in the ugly robes favored by that lost nation. Still his head felt fine and he had not lost his helmet so it was not a hallucination.

"You're the Avatar? You're just a child," the PRince remarked. A life at court had taught him to conceal his surprised reaction.

"No way," Sokka muttered from his hiding place.

"You tied up the Avatar," Bato commented.

"Silence!" Sokka ordered.

"Well you're just a . . . um," Aang began regarding the twenty year old Prince. Zuko raised an eyebrow as if curious to were this was going.

"He's the enemy! Run or kick his ass!" Sokka yelled. As if that were a signal the Fire Prince blasted fire at Aang who promptly evaded it, prancing around the deck.

Katara took cover as the Prince tried to connect with the evasive boy. "The Avatar!" she thought. This day seemed to be getting stranger, it had better not turn out to be a dream. Then she noticed one of the Firebenders was getting ready to intervene, it was Lee, Aang could not see him from his angle.

Her frustrations boiling to the surface she seized the water that had acumulated from the melted deck ice and sent it at Lee. The small wave washed over him and carried the fully armored man off the deck into the black sea.

"You're a Waterbender," someone commented. She turned and saw a soldier she vaguely recognized staring at her shocked, she supposed he was also sheltering from the Prince's attacks.

"Thanks for noticing," Katara replied icily. Her people where only meters away, it was now or never, she broke cover toward the warriors. As fate would have it before either of the opponents could react to it Aang evaded a fireblast that now was squarely headed for Katara. Doing the only thing she could think of she lauched herself over the side. Rather than being meet by icy water she thumped onto something warm and soft.

Appa rose behind the Sokka's warriors who quickly took the unspoken invitation and boarded the beast. When the last of the warriors was on board Appa took ofvagain, flying close to the water under the weight of so many people. His friends away Aang sent the prince sliding back with an air strike and took off after them.

Zuko rushed to the edge and watched his quarry esacpe. They were already out of range, he might have had a chance if he had another for a dual blast . . .

"Set a pursuit, follow them," the Prince commanded of his recovering crew.

"Sire they set of three charges, it will be at least a day before steering is back, and the hull is in bad shape," one of the mates reported. Zuko resisted the urge to shout and bare his teeth. Now was not the time to lose his temper, Azula would calculate the gains and losses before making a decision. The Avatar had escaped and he had been clearly beaten strategically if not tactically. That was not good, however he had actually made contact with the Avatar. Now instead of chasing rumors and ghosts his quarry was an actual person, and Zuko was confident that he could beat this boy if he could only force him into a prolonged fight.

But as Azula was fond of saying, the near before the far.

"See to the repairs, I want this ship back under control as soon as possible. Now that we have flushed out the Avatar he will not remain here. Most likely he will return to his allies base on the continent. We will return to the base on Whale Tail Island for repairs, Zuko ordered. Once his ship was fully operaional again he would work to intercept the Avatar before he reached the safety of the Earth Kingdom.

"And where have you been?" Zuko demanded as his uncle appeared on the deck.

"I had to take care of some business,"the old man answered.

"During an attack?" Zuko stated.

"I had to get dressed. You wouldn't want me running around naked would you?" Uncle Iroh asked.

_Well that is another Chapter done. I will probably revise it later so it does not disgrace me so much. Zuko might seem a bit out of character, but he is both older and had been more influenced by Azula. As for Katara basically killing Lee, nothing like a few years of bondage servitude to make more bitter than idealistic. Like Sokka though she is still essentially the same perason with modifications._

_Next Chapter will be a short piece on Azula, and a TL of Fire Nation history(original work by me loosely based on what little data the series provides). What can I say I am a history buff and I would like to offer some explanation for some of the quirks that set the Fire Nation apart from the other three._

_Toph should make an appearance along with everyone's favorite Mad King in Chapter Six, I spent alot of my transit time during vacation working on ITTL Toph and look forward to your reactions to her._

_Till then please read and submit reviews. I.E. The more feedback I get the more I am motivated to write on this project rather than other items in my portfolio. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

**Marks**

This was the place he was going to die. The swordsman was certain of that, he had felt this chill before in the years since his parents had perished in fire, but this time it struck deeper, and he was certain it meant he would not come back from this one. He did not really care, his life as a Freedom Fighter and a soldier of the Kingdom had made it abundantly clear that death was ineveitable.

From his perch he looked out over the city of Devo, he refused to use the name the Fire Nation had rechristened it with. This was the deepest he had ever plunged into enemy territory, he had only done this three times before. Those times he had come with his best and first team, and escaped undetected. This time his purpose was not simple sabotage or information gathering though, he was to play the part of the shinigami.

A part of him regretted not bringing his Freedom Fighters with him, he would have liked to see them one last time. However for that same affection he had taken these men with him instead, his friends would not share his fate even though he knew they would have insisted on it. A wry smile appeared briefly as he realized that if by some miracle he survived to report back Smellerbee would pobably kill him anyway. True the mission might have had a bigger chance of success with the old gang behind him, but some things were more important than winning.

Thinking about it he realized that he did regret that he would not live to see the Fire Nation driven from the Continent and back to their islands. He briefly entertained a fantasy of the Earth Kingdom following the murderers across the sea to bring down on their homes the horrors that men like Jet had been forced to live with. Though he believed with the unrepentance of the fanatic that the Fire Nation would be defeated and made to pay for its crimes, he had come to accept that he would not witness it.

Still one could take solace in knowing that you worked towards that noble goal. He had helped the Heroes and the Council of Five overthrow Long Feng, that had helped the war effort with the Council taking the helm. Now every drop of energy in what was left of the Kingdom was dedicated to the war, and the advance of the enemy had been halted.

Halted until his target came along. General Azula, one of the few Firebender women to ever achieve that rank, and the youngest general in the history of the Fire Nation. That along with her achievements on the battlefield might have earned her Jet's respect. It did not. The only thing that mattered to him was yet another of House Agni's rotten fruits had crossed the sea to bring pain and destruction on the Continent, his loathing for the Fire Nation was only surpassed in his hatred for the family that had started and continued to drive the War onward.

Azula might be invincible on the battle field, but she felt safe here in her nest. Granted she was never without bodyguards beyond her headquarters, but what she had tonight was merely an honor guard escorting her back from the the Fire Days festivities. She would take this route and fall into Jet's trap.

He would die tonight, having killed the enemy's best general. More importanly he would be able to drive the pain and sorrow of the War right back to the Fire Lord himself. Jet found contentment as he waited to kill and be killed.

"Well that was a wasted evening," Mai remarked. Azula's adjutant was riding low on her lizard mount next to the genera'ls litter. Azula glanced over, and decided that despite generally agreeing with the perpetually depressed woman to tweak her a bit. Besides Ty Lee had hung back to enjoy the rest of the festivities and possibly find some post festival company, Azula thought wryly.

"Well the peasants are tiresome as always. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing at those pupeteers, my father defeating the Blind Bandit and King Bumi? I would pay to see that fight. The fireworks were pretty this year though," Azula conceded.

"Colorful sparks in patriotic shapes, swell," Mai observed dryly.

Azula was preparing to undercut Mai with her next comment when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her senses were sharp enough to hear the jars falling before they shattered on the ground. Azula was already moving when the stone fists ripped through her litter, Dai Li she realized. She caught sight of two of the Elite Earthbenders running across the walls on opposite sides of the street, while other attackers were coming out of the alley. At this point as Azula slid into her stance the smell reached her and her heart skipped a beat. Oil, they had drenched the area with oil.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" she screamed. With the liquid under foot a single spark would send them to straight to Agni in a most ironic manner.

Fortunately she always carried her blades these days and now brought them to bear evading and cutting down a would be assassin. The attackers were focusing on her and cutting easily throw her Firebender bodyguards who were now crippled by circumstances, Mai however was in rare form downing both Dai Li in short order. Azula for once was not taking in the battle, she was focused on escape, if the enemy decided they could not kill her with swords they need only drop a match and she would burn.

Her flight was blocked as a man dropped from above blades drawn. Azula managed to block the strike but with the force of the fall added to his strength the blow sent a jolt up her arm. Her opponent was clearly a master swordsman, while she had not had actual combat experience with hook swords her sparring with Zuko had taught her enough to defend against double swords. It was a very unusual feeling for the princess, she was overmatched, even if only by a small margin, she was only surviving his onslaught because of her superior agility.

"I need to hold out until Mai can pick him off," she thought.

Perhaps it was that the Fates decided to take note of her thought, or perhaps thinking beyond the immediate even for a moment gave him an opening. She realized she was in check, his right sword was going to make it past her guard, to her head. He couldn't block it so she moved right and downward as her sword blocked his left blow. It was over in seconds but for her and maybe him time slowed to a crawl.

Neither Freedom fighter or Royal General was in control, everything was in motion. He felt brief satisfaction as his blade parted her cheek on a line between her mouth and nose. She suppressed the pain maintaining her motion and bringing wazikishi into play as the sword scrapped against bone and gum crossing her face. Jet realized his error as he careved a crimson line across her face, he was not getting any deeper, she had evaded his killing stroke if not the blow. The moment passed as she twisted clear and the sword made a parting gift of severeing her lower ear.

Time speed up to make up for the slack and Jet's next recognition was the princess slaming her dagger i to his chest. Azula would remember his face as he fell to his knees for the rest of her life. Evey line screamed of hatred for her, and outrage that he was dying while she could go on living, it numbed even her pain as she meet his eyes. Reacting on pure instinct she registered the dying man as threat and took his head off with one blow, her panic subsiding with the offending face falling away to the ground, no doubt about her would be assassin's death.

Relief was short lived as she remembered the oil and resumed her flight. Again her father seemed to be correct in that she was born lucky, Azula was able to leap clear when the oil went up and and well enough with a roll. The encounter had been only a few minutes.

Concern for her friend had only just begun to register when Mai appeared by her side impeccable as usual. With a group of guards approaching Azula started to come out of her battle mind set and registered Mai's look of concern just before the pain washed over her. Her left hand flew to the cut that had opened her face trying to stem the flow of blood and the pain now radiating across her. She had never recieved more than incidental injuries before, she had almost died. She had nearly been cut down and almost burned! She wanted to sit down but her logic told her that she could not show weakness in front of her men, she settled for gripping Mai's shoulder.

Blood leaking through her fingers she heard Mai call for a doctor and was grateful since Azula could not trust her own voice right now.

* * *

A Brief History of the Fire Nation

Agni fulfills the three tasks set to him by the dagon Amaretsu and recieves instruction in Firebending. He is credited as the first Firebender.

Times Of Agni:

Agni founds the Sun Warrior Civilization and oversees the construction of the Golden City. Agni reigns allegedly for two hundred nd nineteen years, his actions are recorded in the Chronicle of Deeds, while his teaching are espoused in the Book of Laws. The validity of these book, wtitten as they were centuries after Agni's death, has been a regular course of debate among Fire Sages, calling to light a number of inconsistencies. Namely that Agni's character seems to dramatically shift between a wily trickster, a solemn sage, and a fierce warrior. The laws laid out also seem at times to conflict with each other, and some seem to not have relevance considering the context, suggesting they were added later.

Sun Warrior Era:

Fire Nation is ruled by the Fire Lords of the House of Agni and the Golden City gradually brings most of the Home Islands under its rule. A succession dispute between the children of the 5th Fire Lord occurs. The laws dictate the eldest is first in line for the throne, but for the first time a daughter holds that position, in order to prevent a war of succession the issue is settled by a duel between between Princess Ira and Prince Kai. Ira triumphs and becomes the first female Fire Lord, though she spares her brother's life. This establishes the precedent for Agni Kais as a means for disputes to be settled between Fire Benders and is credited as the begining of the Fire Nation's tendency to grant higher gender equality than other nations.

The Late Sun Warrior Era sees a growing schism between the inward turned royal court and the governors of the provinces as the bulk of wealth and power is concentrated in the capital.

The Darkest Day:

The Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe Kanvo the Bloodbender learns from the Library of Wong She Tong about the coming of an eclipse that would leave the Fire Nayion defenseless. A tyrant and pirate Kanvo launches a massive attack with all the strength of the South Pole. The key moments of powerlessness allow the Water Tribe to sack the Golden city and most other cities of the Fire Nation.

In addition to the murder of the 42d Fire Lord the Golden City is razed and the treasury carried off. Additionally thousands of Fire Nationals would be kidnapped and sold into slavery on the continent. Despite the efforts of Avatar Chian the majority of those taken away would remain enslaved, their presence accounts for some regions of the Earth Kingdom containing inhabitants of a far lighter skin tone than their fellow Earthbenders due to the mixed heritage.

After Kanvo's defeat at the hands of Avatar Chian the Royal House of the Southern Water Tribe became extinct. Since then the variuos villages of the South Pole chose their Chieftains from amongst their own ranks.

Due to the horror inflicted on the Darkest Day Wong She Tong closes his library to humans, no longer trusting them to not abuse his knowledge.

The Isles Era:

The 43 Fire Lord is crowned at a newly established capital, leaving the Golden City to fall into ruin. However the balance of power has drastically shifted, with the Provincal governors establishing their positions as hereditary and carving out their own domains. Bankrupt and out of favor the Fire Lords court controls little more than its capital with the Nobles paying the monarch only lip service.

Wars over territory become frequent as the various noble houses rise and fall. The Order of Fire Sages is founded with the Fire Lord as its head, in order to secure the Fire Lord's position as spiritual leader of the Fire Nation and provide aid and guidance to the common people in the chaotic times. The Order is also popular in that it is a way for Firebenders to escape being thrown into wars.

Female Firebenders due to their value in battle gain full legal equality with men, the exception being that their parents can still force them into a marriage contract. NonFirebender women remain subservient though there is some progress in that regards.

The Fire Nation develops a proud martial tradition that comes to eclipse most values of the Sun Warrior Era. The Book of Agni is written for the first time to replace the texts lost during the Darkest Day. Three different versions would remain in circulation until the Sages Era.

Kingdom Period:

The Fire Nation is divided between Alliances lead by two powerful noble houses during the reign of the 93rd Fire Lord. A failed marriage alliance begins the 14 Year War between the two noble houses over domination of the Fire Nation. This civil war leads to unprecedented death and destruction since the Darkest Day, made the worse for its prolonged nature and being committed by members of the same Nation.

The War comes to an end after Avatar Genrusai, having failed repeatedly to negotiate a peace uses his power to force apart the two naval forces at what was meant to be the climactic battle. War weary, the followers of both sides demand peace rather than make war on the Avatar as well.

Sages Era:

Under the supervision of Avatar Genrusai the Fire Nation is reorgainized into a united nation once again. Due to distrust beween the Noble Houses central power is granted to the Council of Sages, the only body trusted by the whole of the Fire Nation. This also restores the Fire Lord to a position of authority in the Fire Nation though that power is shared with the Council.

With the end of the wars the Fire Nation turns its energies eleswhere. While a marital tradition persists greater emphasis is given to the arts and innovation. Sun Warrior Revival style is used in the construction of many beautiful Temples and mansions. Channeling the same elemental passion that makes them great warriors the Fire Nation became the leading nation in Artistry, developing a number of beautiful painting styles, dances, and exporting their culture to some parts of the Continent.

The Late Sage Era sees the growth of innovative agriculture and the Industrial Revolution. The Council of Sages begin to decline in power as the Nobles and Fire Lords patronize these innovations while the Sages concern themselves with spiritual matter. Influenced by the Air Monks the Order of Sages became more concerned with achieving enlightenment than governing and lose their leadership position to a resurgent nobility and a series of ambitious Fire Lords.

The Restoration Era:

Fire Lord Sozin, the 157th Fire Lord, formally abolishes the governmental power of the Council of Sages and reestablishes the ancient role of the Fire Lord as an absolutist ruler both spiritually and politically.

Both to ease the pressures created by the population explosion and to secure new resources for the industrial base Fire Lord Sozin commences the War.

Gender equality advances in the Fire Nation, the demand for young men at the front leads to nonBender women becoming employed as guards and constables in the Fire Nation itself to free the young men up for the War.

_Well this was a difficult one. The History was by the far the easiest part._

_I knew fromalmost the begining that I wanted scarring to show up, it just seems to be the destiny of the Royal family. Oringinally I planned on having Zuko get scarred again. It was supposed to be Sooka using some kind of grenade that released hot oil when heated that would come into play during the rescue of Katara. It would not hit his eye, and it would be Katara that would aid Zuko by dousing in water. Also I was thinking of Azula gong o some kind of revene trip when word of it reached her._

_Still it did not seem to click. After extensive solitary converations with myself we reached a conclusion. Namely that having Zuko still end up scarred was to Turtledovian, and Azula losing her head over it was too cliche and would not play well with my overall plan. So me and myself realized that Azula was a good candidate, and no need for a burn either a cut would play better. Unlike the canon scar, less hit you over the head but still very potent. Also scarring is a greater problem for women, since in some cases scars are considered good on men as it is taken as a sign of resilence or courage in the case of war ones. By contrast scars on women are generally viewed as a blanket negative. Also it would create problems for Azula since my version is still a perfectionist and a certain amount of anxiety over her near death and Zuko's reaction when he sees her diminished beauty._

_So there you have it. Next Chapter will be back to Zuko, will see Azula deal with the Aftermath of her encounter with Jet, and a brief hook up with Aang while they vist Kiyoshi Island(cue my evil laugh #3)._

_Remember the more Reviews you make the quicker and possibly longer, the chapters will be._


	6. Chapter 6

**Faces , Foes &Friends **

"General, all things considered you were lucky. The blow did not cause any notable structural damage. Your ear was damaged but just on the surface, your balance and other functions-" the surgeon reported, cleaning royal blood from his hands.

"Hmm? Yes I am afraid there will most definitelt be a mark, in fact it split open your upper check. I have stitched the wound shut but scar tissue will defintely form along the bulk of the blade's route. The muscles have been severed so you will defintely have less expression on the left side. Yes quite lucky considering if it had been deeper or you having been in the field were infection could have occured," the doctor concluded.

It had been twelve days since the attempt. Azula was having the banages removed, the doctor had expected a minimum of two weeks for her body to repair istelf even with his alchemy boosting her. Azula was not average however and the doctor had told her she could go without today with the stitches being removed. The General had not been idle, she knew it was important her soldiers and rivals saw her unbroken, reveiwing the troops even with her face bound up she demanded perfection and efficency from her soldiers from the the Black Flame Elite Force to the Reserve Foot.

She felt tinges of pain like pin pricks as he removed the final piece of her treatment, she had expected having thread pulled out of her face to be more uncomfortable. Perhaps her tolerance had increased, after all the scar was constant. She could feel it, wrapping around her head like some object pressed against her skin. Normally it was just a lingering numbness but it flared a little when she had yelled twice during her suprvising and ached during a rainstorm. It had been her hope that the feeling would fade but she was begining to doubt it.

"General, it is done. Will you require anything else?" the doctor inquired. He had finished his task and handed her a small cloth to dab the bleeding. At her request he was performing this final procedure in her chambers. While she usually resided at the Strongholds near the Frontier, like most Generals in the region she maintained a headquarters in Azulon.

"That will be all," she answered him. Her voice was thankfully unaffected and she had been surprised that she had harbored such an irrational fear. The doctor withdrew and left Azula alone with herself.

She made her way over to her dresser for the task that she had been dreading. Azula had made a point to not see her unveiled face until she would be faced with the mark she now had to live with. At this point the scar had finished forming and was not going to get worse or better. Her heart abandoning its normally steady rythym she withdrew a hand mirror from one of the drawers.

Azula studied her face. The right side of her face was the familiar sight she had grown accustomed too since blooming into a young woman, it was the left that was a stranger. As she had known it would the scar began a fingers width from her nose situated on a line that would have taken it between her nose and lip. The purple lavender line cut straight back across her face at an upward angle, a colored canyon that stood out starkly against her pale skin. Without realizing her own intent she ran her finger down the line feeling how her skin sloped down into the mark, the canyon anaology was indeed apropriate she thought. Following its path around her head she gingerly felt the remains of her left ear. Remains might have been to dramatic of a term, he had cut off the lobe and the cartilidge immediately above it, so she kept more than she had lost.

Taking it in she recalled how one of the girls who had tried to worm into the Princess' graces at the Academy had remarked that Agni had blessed Azula with intelligence, skill and beauty. What would that girl say now, she grinned humorlessly at the thought. She was not entirely successful. Looking at her reflection her lips drew back as commanded to the right but the left of her face barely stirred itself. What she had was basically a half grin such as she had worn when preparing to face a weaker opponent. The difference was that she had wanted to smile.

With her free hand she reached another drawer and searched until she produced the container she had been looking for. Unlike Mai and Ty Lee she had never used much make up, but her circumstnces no longer allowed her to depend on naturally beauty. Wetting a portion of the powder she rubbed it into the scar drowning the ugly lavender in flesh tone. Surveying her handiwork, in the mirror she was not pleased. First of all the make up did not really match her skin, and the scar was still visible by its depth and shape. She casually broke the mirror on the dresser and left the acessories behind.

Her armor stood waiting in its corner, though her swords as ever rested at her waist, she disliked carrying the weight around here. Outside of Azulon she only removed all of her armor when bathing, these last years generals and admirals had been targets of assassinations, though no one had believed they would try anything in a place that was practically part of the homeland.

It always gave her a stange feeling stand before her armor in only silks, with it standing erecty on its stand steel worked black red and royal gold. It seemed like it was staring back at her. Ty Lee would have said that by wearing it so often her Aura had seeped nto the steel, more so because it had witnessed all her battles, but Azula did not believe in Auras. Reaching out she lifted the helmet off its stand and removed the face plate. Azula settled the familiar weight onto her head and returned to her stand, realizing she had ruined the mirror she returned to her armor which of course was impecaable enough to offer a reflection.

* * *

Admiral Chang looked over the documents in front of him with interest. Despite his age he retained a fantastic memory and did not require the originals, burt he enjoyed the data being laid out in front of him like a jigsaw. Some of the papers were copies of his correspondance with the Fire Lord, marked for secrecy. Another piece was taken from the file that was kept on the Crown Prince's activities, it documented his vessel having undergone major repairs at the Whale Tail Island base, apparently they had come under attack from Water Tribe raiders. Next was a document marked with the crimson sun burst of a priority message, its content was by far the most compact.

The Avatar had returned, the Temple of Roku had apparently manifested a sign of the Avatar entering some kind of State and now all the commanders were being put on alert. Chang was skeptical by nature, this trait had served him well in both the politics of the navy and in battle, and he was reluctant to believe that after a century of absence the Avatar would stage a comeback. Also was this the Air Nomad? Logic dictated that such an elder would be of little threat, but then again Kiyoshi supposedly had lived for over two hundred yeares and remained a potent foe. Was it the next in the Avatar cycle, would that be a Water Tribesman?

Either way the Prince had come in for his repairs shortly after the event. Not to mention the South Pole was deserted, his ships regularly performed sweeps to ensure no forward bases were being constructed by the Council. The Prince had gone there looking for the Avatar . . .

Hmm, the Prince was honor bound not to return home until he captured the Avatar, and it was no secret that the Fire Lord did not favor his only son. Concievably if someone else captured the Avatar the Fire Lord could use it to disgrace his son. A stretch normally, but then again OZai did make Chang grateful Agni had only given him daughters. Azulon had been as harsh as the summer sun, but Ozai was like a brand that yearned to leave its mark on flesh. Much as Chang disliked the pompous and perfect Dragon of the West he would rest easier if the throne had gone o the elder son.

It was possible that he was jumping to conclusions, but his cheek was itching and that always happened when he was putting the final piece of a puzzle into position

He would have preffered to not be drawn into a squabble of the Royal family, but politics were necessary in order to advance in the world. If what he believed was true then it was high time he caught up with his old rival. What were old friends for if not reminscing over old times and discussing current . . . events.

* * *

Ty Lee waited outside of Azula's office. The normally peppy young woman was quite subdued, she looked like a child waiting outside the headmaster's office to be told her punishment. She had been dreading this meeting.

The Fire Day's festival had been a great success, and she loved such events enough to make up for Azula's apathy and Mai's outright contempt for them. To her it was like cramming a weeks worth of life into a single day: the bright colors, happy people everywhere, the performers, the fire works, she loved it all. She had been distressed at Azula's desire to leave early, Ty Lee was the sort that liked for everyone to have a good time and Azula's aura was usually an ugly gray shot through with dark red. She had begged Azula to linger in the hopes that something might lighten her up, and Azula had offered the compromise of Ty Lee remaining, and instructed her to have some fun.

That last bit of code was Ty Lee being granted the night off for patronizing one of the establishments that catered to the Army in Azulon. Ty Lee was supposed to remain on hand so she rarely treated herself, and thus had leaped at the opportunity. Not to mention there was still plenty of festival to take in.

She had just been enjoying some glazed treat when she had been pulled aside by one of the Blackflames. Her Aura turned black.

All she had done was leave her duties once, and the worst had happened. She had not thought her charma was bad, she tried to be a nice person despite being part of an army and never snapped at people. Despite this her frirends' had needed her and she had not been there. Her relief at them being alive was checked by learning about Azula's injury.

Most people thought Azula was born lucky: beautiful, skilled, so smart, and royalty on top of it all. Ty Lee knew better. For as long as she had known Azula her aura had been dominated by gray, she hisd it better than Mai but Azula was sad more often than not. The only times Ty Lee had ever seen her truly happy was when Zuko was around, those time Azula's aura was dominated by gold and red with little silver flecks. The Princes' aura resonated enough for Ty Lee to figure it out, but she was also the sort who saw no fault in it.

Azula might seem to revel in her victories and the power of leading an army but Ty Lee knew she was desperate to get back to Zuko. Now on top of that perpetual misery she had been disfigured, Ty Lee's mistake had heaped another stone of misery onto her friend's shoulders. Azula had spoken with her while her face was covered in bandages, but just as her body guard. Now that Azula was done recuperating, it was probably time for them to talk as one friend who had failed another.

Ty Lee did not remember coming in, the anxiety must have made her blank out. Azula's eyes were as arresting as ever, measuring everything and offering nothing in return. Even with her and Mai that was usual with the gates only opening on rare occassions, Ty Lee idly wandered what Zuko saw in those eyes. Azula was wearing her helmet, sans the face plate, so the scar only peeked out a line of off color skin. Part of Ty Lee was relieved while the other was distressed, not being shown her friends face made her feel like she was being excluded. She was, Ty Lee realized.

Backl at the Academy when she first met Azula the Princess had shut everyone out, giving the impression of being a ruthless conqueror out to rule the school. Granted she was that but as Ty Lee got to know her she had proven herself more than that. Awkward in many social instances, very protective of those she cared about, and also very creative. Now Ty Lee was outside the walls again and that would not be good for Azula.

"Ty Lee, I have recieved some disturbing news, the Avatar has returned," Azula spoke. Ty Lee was not certain how to react so she said the only thing that seemed apropriate.

"Really?"

"Well that is what we have been told. All Admirals and Generals have been put on alert. In the event that the Avatar s encountered securing him is to be given priority. This could turn out rather badly," Azula explained.

"My brother is proud, if there was no proof that the Avatar still existed he could have ended his fools errand, but now he is honor bound to carry the hunt through to the end. With the military trying to bring down the hammer chaos will ensue around the Avatar and Zuko will be in the thick of it. Father might try to shake up the line of succession, that is if the Avatar does not beat Father's lackey's to the punch," Azula commented bitterly. Ty Leewas taken aback by this, she knew things were bad, well tro frank terrible between the Fire Lord and his children, but actually working to kill them. The very thought sullied her aura.

"That is where you come in, Zuzu will need help if he is to bring down the Avatar before things get out of hand, assuming they haven't already. Not to mention protecting him from father. I am reassigning you as my brother's bodyguard, and placing two of our best Black Flames under your command."

"I have learned that Admiral Chang is moving, he has left his headquarters for Doldrey and has ordered Zuko's ship to report there. The Sea Serpent is not going to make any major moves this early, first he will want to know exactly what the game is. Join up with Zuko as discreetly as possible the lessChang knows the more vulnerable he becomes," Azula instructed.

"The Black Flame has arranged a ast boat, your subordinates will be there when you arrive," the Princess cobncluded the audience. Ty Lee stood there waiting for something more only to have Azula raise her eyebrow inquisitively. Ty Lee bowed and departed.

_Well this did not include the Aang & Zuko material I had been hoping for but I figured it was cruel to keep you waiting on a cliffhanger._

_While Admiral Chang is mentioned in cannon his personality and traits are my creation. I did not expecvt Ty Lee to depart just yet but it seemed more apropriate than the Zuko scene._

_Next Chapter "The Kingdom" will shift focus as we address what exactly the Gaang has been up to and give an inside look at the Earth Kingdom under the rule of the Council of Five. May or may not contain Zuko vs Chang action._

_Please Review to motivate me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Setting in Motion**

The Prince was in a foul mood. The assault on Kiyoshi Island had been a disaster, granted that assaulting any segment of the frontier with just one ship would have a small chance of success. Still the raid had been the Prince's last chance to capture the Avatar before he was behind the enemy lines. His forces would probably have been more than sufficient to overtake the Islands own warriors, but these days Kiyoshi island was a forward base for the Alliance.

Not only did Prince Zuko have to report his failure and losses, but he had been summoned by Admiral Chang to the Ship Yard at Doldrey. Iroh disliked any business involving the Sea Serpent. Admiral Chang was in some ways Iroh's opposite number in the navy, his campaigns in the West and South had broken the offensive capabilities of the Earth Kingdom's navy. If not for the Disaster at the North Pole the Fire Navy would probably rule the waves unchallenged, as it was Zhao's death had only returned the Serpent to the number one slot in the Navy. Unlike Iroh Chang had always been as much a military politician as a commander, perhaps for a commoner that was necessary, but Iroh misliked anyone who put ambition before their troops.

Like most Fire Nation military bases it was a combination of industrial practicality with the affluent Architecture of the Sage Period creeping in. From his place on deck Iroh noted the number of ships at anchor or in dry-dock. Though an army commander he knew enough about naval matters to see that Doldrey was bursting at the seams. The presence of so many warships and the looming hull of the FLS Sun Spear made Iroh uneasy. This feeling of charged atmosphere had become too close of an acquaintance during his years in the war.

* * *

Admiral Chang watched as steam escaped through the spout of the tea pot. The charged feeling in the air, he had known with its arrival that the Dragon of the West had arrived. He had considered meeting them at the ship yard but decided to make use of his quarters on the Sun Spear. Having joined the navy at sixteen Chang had spent at least as much of his life on the water as on land, and last seven years mainly on this magnificent ship. She was the finest vessel in Navy, the fact that none o the other Admirals possessed such deadly grandeur spoke of the difference amidst equals. Zhao had tried to use his Royal blood to unseat Chang in the ranks and had managed to charge into an early grave, outliving younger adversaries had a way of making old men feel warm inside.

This ship was symbol and essence of his power, here he would take control of the situation as he could no where else. The door opened and one of the officers entered.

"Crown Prince Zuko and General Iroh," he announced.

* * *

General Han looked out over the Council chamber, all was in readiness.

"The Council of Five is now in session, seal the doors until the conclusion," he commanded. The guards inclined their heads and crossed the threshold, together they brought down the massive slab that sealed the chamber. This chamber had been designed solely for these critical functions, there was only one way in and beyond that corridor they were surrounded by solid stone, the Black Flame or the Dai Li could never infiltrate this position.

"I am sure you are all aware of the incident at Kiyoshi Island? There can be no more doubt the Avatar has returned. Sadly his abilities seem only equivalent to an Airbending master. It is questionable what practical use he will be in the war effort," The General Bei announced.

"Still it can only improve our soldiers morale. The Department of Information has prepared a story of the Avatar not only successfully defending Kiyoshi Island, but inflicting a humiliating defeat on the enemies crown prince,"

"It should be revised to give some accreditation to our soldiers. Though editing out Sokka's involvement was a wise move."

"Agreed, despite the outcome he went AWOL. He is classified as part of an associated force what options do we have in dealing with him."

"Deal with him? Do you honestly think King Bumi would allow us to properly discipline on e of his allies."

"Sokka is only a symptom of this intolerable situation. While those three may have assisted us in removing the Dai Li from power, that power should be held by this council. For what reason where we assembled if not to guide our kingdom through this dark time."

"Speaking of which I feel you should know Colonel Jiang's classes have graduated. I have witnessed his demonstrations with the war prisoners. His modifications to the late Secretariat's methods have borne fruit."

"So you are continuing Project Contradict, as I recall the blind Bandit issued certain threats regarding that project. I find your faith in that Colonel's work disconcerting. There is no substitute for a brave Earthbender fighting for his kingdom and his people."

"Even with the continued influx of refugees being siphoned into the military our forces are suffering. Anything that reduces our casualty rate is advantageous."

"Do you not sound so superior, your plan to assassinate General Azula was a miserable failure and cost us one our most skilled operatives."

"I beg to differ, by striking in the heart of the occupied territories we have created fear among the Colonial populations. This is the perfect opportunity to elevate our efforts beyond the frontier from sabotage and espionage to-"

"Coward! Are you a Firebender to resort to those tactics. There is no honor in launching attacks against civilians!"

"Honor has not reversed our fortunes in this war. If we cannot break their armies we can at least break their will to fight."

"Silence!"

". . ."

"This bickering is pointless. To often the divisions in this Council have been used to underminer its power. We must remain unified if we are to secure control of the kingdom and set this war back on track. The Kiyoshi and Omashu are complete, but we need time for our complexes to reach completion."

"Regardless of our differences I know that every man here is a dedicated patriot that will do whatever is necessary to bring this war to a triumphant conclusion. To that end I move that we focus our efforts to ensure that the Avatar becomes our ally, against enemies foreign and internal."

No opposition was voiced against the proposal.

_The Underground Movement: In the period after the fall of Ba Sing Se the Fire Nation a part of its campaign to end resistance in the remainder of the Earth Kingdom was regular bombardments of population centers via the then unchallenged Sky Fleet. _

_Though anti sky ship weaponry and war gliders would prevent accurate bombardments devastation was considerable. Originally using Earthbending and trained Badgermoles war vital industries and stores were moved underground to protect from bombardment. This trend soon spread to other businesses and residential communities._

_Along the Frontier entire towns relocated their population entirely underground with only fields and ventilation shafts giving evidence from the air of habitation. The Provisional capital was an exception with the Council of Five refusing to retreat beneath the ground and declaring the day after the city was bombarded they would have it rebuilt twice as strong as before._

* * *

"Bastard," Chang stated. His meeting had gone as expected. He had been able t humiliate the prince by revealing his own crew had already delivered the data on the mission to him. Sadly the boy had not risen to the bait on Chang's doubts of his fitness to command.

That was Iroh's handiwork no doubt. Royalty had no place in the military, using their linage to leap to the top. Zhao had been the same, an impulsive fool who gained a seat in the admiralty because he showed competence and was a Fire Lord's grandson.

Iroh had been just as bad, Chang's forces had routed the Earth King's navy crippling it to this day. If not for his victory at the Straits it would have been impossible to transport and supply on army to besiege Ba Sing Se, yet even in failure he was overshadowed by the Dragon of the West.

Even now with Chang vested with the created rank of Grand Admiral the man somehow bested him. The Fire Lord was giving Chang all he needed to bring this war to the verge of victory.

Per the Fire Lord's instruction he had tried to separate the two, offering General Iroh a command in the upcoming operation. The refusal was music to Chang's ears, he wanted the Dragon of the West far from the spotlight. The victory he would win would not end the war but it would turn another twenty years of war into two.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai sat rod straight at a desk looking over various documents. Despite what the epics say most of ruling a nation comes down to paperwork. His appointment entered right on schedule through one of the many concealed doors in the palace. There were many secret ways, and only a Fire Lord was permitted to know them all.

The man inclined his head as a sign of respect. For a commoner bowing would be more appropriate, however this man was far from common.

"In six weeks a new operation is going to be carried out. My daughter's forces shall be the critical first wave. Due to the importance of the operation she has agreed to lead directly from the field."

"In the midst of the confusion I want you to kill her. It is vital that her death not be traced back to me, and I trust from your reputation that you will ensure it will not be, Yoshitune Kai," the Fire Lord explained.

He glanced up from his paperwork for the first time as the man raised his head, revealing a third eye tattooed on his brow. The assassin acknowledged the contract with a nod and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one thing more, if you should encounter my son, the contract extends to him as well. Succeed and you shall become a very wealthy man," the Fire Lord added.

* * *

"Snake, I should have challenged him to an Agni Kai over such an insult," Zuko fumed as they finally returned to his ship. Iroh followed him, calmly tossing the bag of fine jasmine tea he had purloined from Chang's tea set. It was clearly wasted on the man, Iroh knew for a fact that the admiral preferred a vile bitter drink made from ground beans grown in the Earth Kingdom. The name escaped him but he recalled that the stuff was just as bitter as Chang.

"You were right not too. Technically he only implied anything that could be seen as an insult and he was a gracious host. Challenging him would have reflected badly on you. Besides Chang may be a mediocre Firebender, but he never does anything unless he has considered all the angles and possibilities. That's why he could never beat me at Pai Sho, the man thinks to much and acts too little," Iroh commented.

"Zuko responded with a noncommittal sound. The fact was Chang was right, the Avatar had slipped through his fingers. The Fire Nation had been trying to breach the Frontier for years, and it had taken his sister to actually do it. Aside from Azula just being Azula she also had an army.

That drew his mind back to the real reason for his foul mood, he had learned from Chang that an attempt had been made on Azula's life, right in Azulon! He knew that as a general Azula was in constant danger but hearing that she had actually been injured had dropped a chunk of ice into his belly. Worse still the Admiral had not deigned to elaborate on the situation. Zuko could not press him, officially the two sibling were on good terms, but the unofficial since in the court was that the two were rivals for the throne. Sowing concern in front of a man like Admiral Chang could only bred trouble.

Without a word Zuko left his Uncle's company to head for his quarters. Hopefully some meditation would restore his composure, though he doubted it. Still lost in thoughts of what he would do tom any Earthbender that touched Azula he opened the door to his quarters.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee chirped. The Prince simply stood there for a moment registering the fact that a young woman in pink was standing on her head in his room.

"Ty Lee?" he asked as if uncertain. She flipped upright and sprang forward to wrta her arms around him in a hug. Yes, definitely Ty Lee he concluded.

"It's so good to see you! How have you been. Is your Uncle still funny? I hear you meet the avatar what's he like? Is he cute?" the woman in pink asked disengaging from the uncomfortable Prince.

"How did you get in here?" Zuko demanded.

"We gained access easily," a chill voice answered. Zuko scanned the room and watched as a man dressed entirely in black detached himself from the shadows. It was one of Azula's childhood fancies brought to life. A warrior draped in black only his eyes revealed in the style of the infiltrator elite that had gained infamy during the wars of the Isles Era one, one of Azula's Black Flame Elite.

"And who are you?" Zuko inquired cautiously.

"One of the General's finest. You are tracking an elusive prey, I can track a falcon amidst a typhoon. My task is to lead you to this Avatar, my name is Jei. However, I am not alone, young Prince" Jei answered. Zuko had felt this one's presence; he had not been concealing it as carefully as Jei, as he snuck down the corridor.

Turning to meet him Zuko saw this man was garbed differently. Her did not wear a mask revealing a long grinning face topped by spiked black hair. He wore the same black uniform but across his chest was a belt of throwing knives and a short sword dangled from his belt next to a blow gun.

"How you doing? You certainly do look like the boss. Personally I would be thrilled if someone wanted to kill my brothers, but hey so long as I get the money and the job its all good," he replied seeming to laugh behind his words. Zuko continued to examine the strange man, who cocked his head seeming to do the same.

"Oh almost forgot, the names Ryuk, pleased to meet you," the grin managed to grow wider. Prince Zuko was actually taken aback for a moment, this was the man who had killed two members of the Council of Five and lived to tell the tale? The most feared member of the Black Flame, the master assassin, Ryuk the Shinigami.

_Well this was a lot harder than expected. Truth be told I am still not happy with it. So if there is a part that just screams rewrite please tell me. _

_Right then, some insight on the Earth Kingdom, and more Chang, I call both concepts good. You know I tried to write the actual meeting but just could not get any rhythm. Eventually I will probably rewrite this chapter with that scene in it. _

_Aang and company are clearly heading into a lions den and Zuko has just gotten some a list players for his team. Also tips of the hat to two neat anime/manga antagonists. Should I put an additional disclaimer up regarding Death Note? _

_A always please review. Constructive Criticism especially appreciated on this one. Seriously I would not have put it out yet if I was not feeling extra guilty on keeping the readers waiting, so please assist even if the advice is scrubbing. _

_Oh, and I have started an Azula x Zuko commmunity. If you know any jewels that I have yet to include do tell. The requirements are listed there._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait. While I know where the story ends up how exactly to get there is not always clear. A big hump has been jumped so more should come in time. Thank you all for the lovely reviews._

**Shadows & Smoke**

Azula narrowed her eyes surveying the greenery for her quarry. So far her search had been fruitless, but she was far from giving up, she was certain that she was closing in. A slight movement in the bushes to her left piqued her hearing and she sprang. The child squealed as she pulled him from his hiding place.

"Found you," she stated smiling. She kissed her son in the forehead and placed him back on the ground. He was tired so they went to a shaded part of the palace gardens, where the servants had already set out blankets for the Fire Lady and her son. He rested his head on her lap and soon was fast asleep, Azula stroked his hair treasuring this time with him. The moment was spoiled when a servant girl rushed forward.

"Lady Azula, the Fire Lord wishes to speak with you immediately," she whispered. Azula sighed, nothing lasts.

"What does Zuko want?" she inquired.

"Nothing to do with you," a familiar voice answered. Iroh stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight, the golden crown of the Fire Nation gleaming atop his head.

"What is the meaning of this!" Azula cried. He fixed her with that same gaze he had used all those years ago at the cabin.

"I am setting things right, monster," he took a step towards her. Panicking she scooped up her son and for the first time saw his face, a red irritated mass, its mouth was not a mouth but a jagged hole lined with teeth, its one eye was blood shot and tilted sideways. That mouth opened and closed bone shattering force on her arm.

"What else could you expect, monsters breed monsters and his birth was a crime against gods and man," Iroh continued. Azula cried out in pain as he gathered lighting in his hands. She called out for her brother as the pale light swept over her.

Azula's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. She was in one of the Frontier strongholds; it had only been a dream. Her heart calmed as she inspected her arm and found it whole.

The General rose to wash and attend to her duties, she had no certainty of what hour it was but knew there would be no more sleep this night.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked Ryuk. The two royals, the pair of Black Flames, and the woman in pink sat in a boat as it made its way through the morning mist. The two ninja wore the same black garbs they had worn at their first encounter, however the remaining three had adopted different attire. Iroh was wearing plain but respectable Earth Kingdom clothes, while Zuko had against his objection been left with a slightly more flamboyant garb of the came green shade(he also clearly wore his swords on his back). Ty Lee had infuriated Zuko by dying her Earth Kingdom clothes pink, but his uncle had pointed out that the style was still clearly Earth Kingdom . . .

"Besides who ever heard of infiltrators trying to stick out? It's the perfect cover!" he had remarked. The Prince was not amused. Since the Avatar had escaped behind enemy lines the only remaining option was too follow. Since forcing his way in would be suicide infiltration was the best route. Ryuk swallowed the bite he had taken from the fruit and looked across at Zuko, that ever present smirk splitting his face.

"Little custom of mine, before going into action I eat an apple for luck, I brought enough for everyone," the assassin stated. He produced a small pouch bulging with the pink fruit.

"Ridiculous," Zuko commented.

"Really, I am still alive after mission's that have killed more skilled assassins than me? Unless you think Agni has taken a shine to me?" Ryuk answered with a chuckle.

"I don't need luck," Zuko answered stonily. Jei for his part refused with a shake of his head.

"More for me then," Iroh stated. In addition to taking an apple from Ryuk's sack he stuffed an additional two into his pockets. Judging by the assassin's absent grin he had been thinking the same thing. Zuko turned his attention to Ty Lee as she began to eat an apple.

"Repeat back our cover story," he ordered. Ty Lee stroked her chin as was her habit when concentrating and recited her lines.

"We were part of a troupe of performers in the Fire Nation colonies. I was an acrobat, you were a sword performer, and the General was the story teller. The troupe was broken up by the local garrison because a Fire Nation circus bribed them to get rid of the competition on the route. After that we pooled our money to be smuggled over the frontier. The General's name is Sensu, he's your father and my uncle, that's why we stuck together. I'm Sela and your name is Lee. Are you sure you don't want pick something else, they are like a million Lee's at home and in the Earth Kingdom," Ty Lee commented.

"Meanwhile me and Mr. Personality do are thing and stalk the shadows. Both groups hunt up information on where the avatar is. Since you guys are supposed to be performers no one will think much of you wandering around. You better be good though, otherwise they're like to draft the Prince and impress Pinky into the Service," Ryuk grinned. Ty Lee paused in taking a bite fro her apple an scooted away from the gangly assassin.

"Land," Zuko stated as the shore came into view.

* * *

"It's obviously a trap," Mai stated. She had just finished reviewing the minutes of the General Staff meeting. While Azula had attended the gathering Mai had been left in charge of Third Army's operations, and now she delivered her opinion on the verdict.

"Of course, father has been hoping I would die gallantly ever since Inset foot on the continent. I can't imagine how disappointed he must have been that I had survived an assassination attempt with only cosmetic injuries. Now I hold even greater sway over my troops and my reputation in the armed forces and among the populace has also been increased," Azula answered. She called it cosmetic but she still wrote a helm that covered most of the scar, Mai noted.

"You could have argued that our troops have little experience in urban combat, which we will be the key to this campaign. On the Frontier our troops are unrivaled but this could greatly blunt their effectiveness. Besides they were no doubt suicidal commanders who envied your appointment," Mai continued.

"Had I objected my father would have used it to discredit me. Likely the rumor would have been the near death experience had robbed me of my courage. That is something I cannot afford, my reputation will have to be overwhelming if I am to take the throne from him without triggering a civil war," Azula answered, Mai knew this but was still unhappy. Azula could always challenge her father for the throne, but whatever his faults Fire Lord Ozai was a peerless Firebender, that path lead straight to the sunless lands.

"Besides, my father needs me for now at least. The Black Flame reports that resentment for the War is growing in the homeland and the colonies. So long as we keep what we hold now, the average citizen sees no reason to keep fighting. The only reason it has not become a public sentiment is my campaign has managed to reinvigorate the conquering spirit. Sanin is the key to a swift victory; the Earth Kingdom has poured their resources into turning what's left of their territory into a veritable fortress. If the keep of that fortress falls, it will only be a matter of time before we crush the enemy in a vice."

"Father will not jeopardize his shot at glory when there will still be plenty of other chances to kill me. Not to mention despite the work of our censors news of the avatars return is all over the Home Isles. People are worried what the return the avatar could do to the War,"

"Just because the Fire Lord does not want you dead yet will not stop you from being crushed by some Earthbender, and you don't have Ty Lee to watch your back anymore," Mai pointed out dryly. Azula smiled as best she could.

"I am far from helpless, and I have an axe to grind. You will remain here to insure father does not take the opportunity to steal my army, my colonels are loyal but they lack your resilience," Azula stated.

"That would leave you unprotected," Mai pointed out. Azula was becoming irritated with her friend.

"This scar des not make me some fragile doll. Besides I have no intention to ride in alone blazing with glory. I will have my personal bodyguards accompanying me. Not father's men, a group I have been keeping an eye on," Azula stated.

"I think you mean those convicts you offered the draft in exchange for a commuted sentence," Mai replied unimpressed.

"They have applied their skills to the battlefield with success. Besides if not for me they would still be freezing their asses off at the Boiling Rock, your Uncle certainly doesn't miss them. My point is that loyalty is what I need and these men owe their reversal of fortune to me alone, not to mention the legitimacy of my plans should matter little to the likes of them," Azula shrugged letting a little humor enter her voice.

"I still think you leading the invasion is a bad idea, doesn't Admiral Chang hate your family," Mai asked. She had conceded defeat but wanted to insure her friend was taking this seriously.

"Mai if I let people hating me determine my course in life I would have committed suicide when I was six," Azula answered.

* * *

"So there is absolutely no doubt then?" the old man asked.

"None sire, the avatar is in the city. Along with Commander Sokka and the commander's newly liberated sister," the soldier reported. The old man cackled and clapped his hands together.

"Magnificent! Summon Sokka and his sister uhm, say what was her name again? I remember that her name reminded me of trees," the old man pondered.

"Katara," the teenage girl lounging in the corner answered. She wore a military uniform and a fox hawk rested on her shoulder

"Ah yes, bring them here for dinner at one and summon the avatar for breakfast in the morning," the King commanded.

"Sire, it is past midnight," the soldier pointed out. The old king gave him an appraising look.

"Tell me young man is there every a bad time for dinner?" the King demanded.

"When its storming, while juggling, during a fight, in the shower," the teenager rattled off.

"That's a matter of opinion. As for you off with you to work, shu shu!" the King commanded. The soldier departed more confused than when he arrived.

"What are you planning Bumi," the girl asked eagerly, her pet shrieking as if in agreement.

"Just a fun reunion Toph," King Bumi cackled and snorted, and was joined by Toph in maniacal laughter.

* * *

_Next time: Aang faces challenges and gets a tough lesson. Zuko and company in the Earth Kingdom. Ryuk insults wildlife. Chang an Azula meet. And more fun with Mai. All next time, BE THERE! _

_Please leave reviews. While reviews cannot really jog me out of writer's bloc, seeing people care enough to review is the best way to guilt me into spending time on one project over the others._


	9. Chapter 9

_ Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. In fact I cannot even claim complete ownership of this AU. If I did own avatar I would have had Aaang kill Ozai and Toph end up with someone. But then again if I owned avatar I would never have greenlight Aaang as a main character. So anyway This innvolves no money so why should anyone make a big deal out of it?_

**The Kingdom**

Aang was having a bad day. They had arrived yesterday at the new Earth Kingdom capital of Sanin. This had yet again driven home how much the world had changed; he could not even recall the city from his travels before he was frozen. The thought that the city may not even have existed then was little comfort. Also, the Earth Kingdom was different from what he remembered; the elegant but strong architecture of Omashu was completely absent. Sanin was a city of grids, and beyond the green Earth Kingdom banners was colorless and bland.

Sokka had told him the city was a favored target of the Fire Nation Sky Fleet; there were hardly any buildings that had not been rebuilt at some pint since the Earth Kingdom government relocated. The people were also different, during his visits with Bumi he had found the people of the earth kingdom to be typically a rather stiff and formal people, but also honorable and strong in their beliefs. The glances he was able to snatch of people on the streets told him tales of fear and sorrow. More than a hundred years of war had done much to wear down the Earth Kingdom.

Failure. Aang could no longer ignore the magnitude of how much he failed the world. The empty South Pole had been proof but he had never seen it as it had been under the prosperity of the Southern Water Tribe. He had insisted Sokka take him to the Southern Air Temple, only to find his worst fears realized. Per his long dead mentor's instructions he had entered the inner sanctum, and beheld his past incarnations. Whatever great lesson he was supposed to learn he was uncertain, was the number of statues meant to demonstrate both his relevance and insignificance as one avatar among many? Perhaps the real lesson was meant to be conveyed by an Elder Monk who Aang had survived.

He had lost control when they found Gyatso's cadaver, and it had taken Katara to draw him out of the Avatar State. He had lost any desire to linger and once they laid Gyatso's remains to proper rest they had departed. The avatar recalled how Sokka had disposed of the remains of the Firebenders by dumping them off a cliff. Aang should have challenged him, Gyatso had taught him to show for everyone, especially those who stand against who.

Sanin told a different tale than the empty South Pole or the dead halls of the Southern Air Temple. The Earth Kingdom was dying, these people he saw were not fighting to win. What they fought for was delaying the demise of their nation. While he had been frozen the way of life Aang had witnessed in Omashu had been obliterated. As had that city he had learned. Bumi was probably long gone too, either killed by the War or any number of things.

Aang despite his admission to Sokka did not believe he was the last Airbender. Even if the four temples had been razed the Air Nomads were not named for nothing. Those away from the temples would have gone into hiding, practicing the Airbender technique of avoid and evade. Monk Gyatso had slain many Firebenders before dying. Other masters had apparently meet the same fate judging by the other corpses found, but that gave Aang hope. If the temple came under attack of course the master's would have defended it, to allow weaker Airbender to escape. The Air Nomads may have been broken by Sozin's Comet, but Aang was detain they were out there somewhere.

What frightened Aang was how the War had changed them. If and when his people came back into the world would Aang have any place among them? He had not been there for them, could they ever forgive him?

The dinner invitation Sokka and Katara had received from the exiled King of Omashu had not helped matters. Katara had tried to convince her brother to take Aang along, but Sokka had been adamant. According to him the King was unpredictable under any circumstances, so gate crashing was a profoundly bad idea. Still the avatar himself had received invitation for a private breakfast in the morning. Small consolation, rather than enjoying a meal with two friends he would have a likely political breakfast with a total stranger.

It was getting late, he repressed a feeling of irritation. On the one hand he was envious of the thought of the siblings having a great time into night without him. On the other hand he was worried if the king entertained too late he would be cranky tomorrow.

Aang calmed himself with the proverb, "What will be, will be." Still, Aang felt very much alone, a stranger in a strange dark land.

* * *

"They call this tea! This is just hot leaf juice," General Iroh thundered. After a lengthy trek they had made their way to an Earth Kingdom settlement. It was a far cry from the Royal City and the ports Zuko had called at, so he had little to compare it too. Ty Lee and Iroh being better traveled could have told him the place could be much worse.

"All tea is hot leaf juice. If your going to complain do it about the air, this smoke is everywhere," Zuko answered dryly. The tavern like nearly a third of the town was built underground, and despite a large chimney the atmosphere was thick and hazy. Ty Lee would have found it interesting if not for the auras that were flaring around them.

The story of being newly smuggled refugees had been sufficient to gain them entrance into the settlement, but their lack of identity papers had made the locals uneasy. In fact they were not allowed to leave until the local officials had processed them, an provided documentation for traveling. Ty Lee for her part had immediately taken a disliking to the local magistrate, he had made very thinly veiled ridicules at the performing arts. Though in not so many words he had recommended Iroh get work at Han Sai, Zuko put his swords to proper use, and Ty Lee enter the Service. If her order had not been pink to start with she would have paralyzed his spear for a good while.

Thanks to Iroh's skills at manipulating conversation the official had conceded their profession and begun processing them into the system. in the meantime they had tried their act out on the locals. As usual Ty Lee was in form drawing looks and the ire of the female population. Zuko was even more amazing with his swords than Azula; however he had a definite lacking in theatrics. Ty Lee made note that they should probably perform together so that her flair would cover up his attitude, could he cut a piece of fruit off her head blindfolded? Sadly Iroh had flopped; the locals had little coin to spar for stories when they had elders to get them from for free. She saw him as better used drawing in customers and collecting the money, it would not be unusual for a pair of performers to have a barker.

Ryuk and Jei had said they would be around and make contact when they had information. Ty Lee hoped those two where having a better time of it. The sooner they got home the better.

* * *

Elsewhere Aang was enjoying a much more luxurious breakfast, though with company of even more dubious quality. In fact despite the fine spread and finer decorations it could not truthfully be said that the Avatar was enjoying himself.

"What do you mean hostages!?" Aang demanded. The King held up a finger indicating that Aang wait until he was done drinking the syrup. The servant a blind teenager spoke up for the King.

"Typically that it means they are being held by force against their will. Secondly as opposed to a prisoner a "hostage" is normally held in the hope of gaining something in exchange," she stated in that disrespectful tone of hers.

"I know what a hostage is! Why would you take them as hostages? It makes no sense isn't Sokka your friend!?" he directed his outrage at the old king.

"Friendship does not necessarily go far in war, particularly when politics get involved. Sokka neglected his responsibilities and risked valuable lives in a gamble to retrieve his sister. While it makes for a lovely tale its a miracle only three of his men where killed. The there is the matter of you young avatar," the old King answered nibbling on his fish.

"Me?" Aang answered.

"Yes, here I went to trouble of preparing a delightful breakfast and you haven't even touched the main course!" the king condemned.

"I do not eat meat," Aang answered.

"The nerve, Toph! The fish if you would be so kind," the King stated. The blind girl cane taping the ground walked up to Aang's place and after a moments searching grabbed the fish off the plate and smacked Aang in the face with it.

"Fish is not meat, that's an insult! Apologize to the fish," the King commanded. Aang's eyebrow twitched, Toph did not bother to suppress laughing while the king was dead serious.

"Why are we talking about fish?! I want my friends back!" Aang exploded.

"Well you will just have to pass my challenges then. Win and you get your friends back, loose and . . . well I am sure Toph can think of something," the King snorted. Aang took a deep breath and let out his frustration, an Airbending master had to not let emotions veil the path to the task at hand.

The old King led them up the steps, Aang followed and Toph came up the rear carrying a tea set. Aang was a bit worried by this arrangement; the girl had her cane tucked under her arm so she might lose balance and fall. At last they emerged into a meadow containing numerous flowers.

"Alright first challenge time. Do you know what a clover daisy is?" the king demanded.

"Yes," Aang answered. Toph set out the tea on a stump and began to serve the king.

"Well before the sun reaches its apex you must bring me a three petaled clover daisy," the King proclaimed.

"That's it? You want me to bring you a flower?" Aang had been expecting something more, well frankly lethal.

"You might be asking too much of him. He sounds like a wimp, and I bet he's scrawny. Hey twinkle toes, do you think if I stuffed a pair of oranges down your shirt the guards would start hitting on yah?" Toph jeered. Aang reddened at the insult but remained calm.

"I'll be back with your flower," he told the king.

* * *

"Four petals, four petals, four! Is there even such a thing as a three petaled one?" Aang asked the wind. He had combed the field, but all that had been produced was daisy clovers with four petals. Sitting down on his rump Aang picked one of the offending flowers and examined it. The avatar had this nagging feeling that he was overlooking the answer.

A thought occurred to him and his eyes sprang wide open, could it be that simple? Reaching out he plucked a petal from the flower leaving only three petals. He swiftly returned to where the King was having his tea and exchanging jokes with his foulmouthed servant. Aang pulled up in front of them sending small gale of the two, ruffling the teenager's hair and spilling the old man's tea. Aang held up the flower and the old king smiled t the sight.

"So you figured it out after all, took you long enough," the King pointed out.

"I doubt he figured it out. He probably was trying to cheat, he's a sneaky little girl," Toph sneered coming her hair back. Aang reflected on the Precepts of nonviolence against the disabled as espoused by the masters.

* * *

"And now for the third(1), final, climactic, cumulative and conclusive challenge!" the King declared. After returning the king's enormous pet to its kennel Aang had been lead to a magnificent underground arena. He stood on a low balcony overlooking the arena below, and the king was enthroned on a higher balcony with an assortment of snacks.

"This challenge is a duel, and what duel is complete without an opponent?" he cackled. Aang was alerted to Toph's arrival by the tapping of the cane and as always she was smirking in his general direction when she emerged onto the balcony.

"In this corner we have the big scary guy!" she announced gesturing to her left. A giant of a man wearing a veil, covered in battle scars and holding a huge axe stepped out. Aang's face fell bit.

"Aaaand in this corner the smaller, but far creepier guy!" Toph announced with a flourish to her right. This man was about average in size but wore no shirt, a leather mask that only left his eyes uncovered, and was twirling a hook chain in one hand and tossing a nasty looking dirk in the other. Aang's face descended even further.

"Point to your opponent and let the duel begin, chose wisely," the King advised. Aang looked over the bad option and the worse one, and then realized exactly what the king had said.

"So the person I point to is the one I have to beat to win the challenge?" Aang inquired.

"Hurry it up pansy, its not like you're asking them to marry you. That task traditionally falls to boys," Toph snorted at her own jab. Aang made his choice.

"I will duel you," Aang stated pointing at the blind girl. She looked fro side to side and Aang realized she could not she who he was pointing at. What was he thinking, picking a fight with a blind person, Monk Gyatso would be-

Aang was interrupted in his self recrimination as he dodged the cane that had been loosed at him. Next thing he knew, the floor rose up to knock him into the air and onto the arena floor. He looked back up to see Toph deftly lap unto the railing and rip off her green servant's uniform. Beneath it she was wearing a sleeveless earth Kingdom uniform styled in yellow and green patterns. A fox hawk landed on her shoulder and shrieked, she stoked its chin as he looked up stunned.

"Wrong choice, you thought I was just some blind servant with an attitude. I'm the Blind Bandit, the most powerful Earthbender in the world," she announced.

"Eh, can I fight big scary guy instead?" Aang asked.

"Nope," the king answered. This was just starting to get good.

The whole Flopsy thing turned out as per OTL more or less. I just could not get motivated to write it.

_Announcement time:_

_Regarding Hiatuses, this story is not going into one. That is not to say you can expect updates on any kind of regular schedule, what it means is that I intend to see this through to end however long it takes._

_Recently I inadvertently exposed myself to the ugliest side of fan fiction while looking for some inspiration. The juvenile mean and petty discussion I uncovered shook me in that surprising way some things do. For someone reared on Vampires, war movies, and violent anime, I am pretty desensitized, danke mein bruder. Anyway this as some things are wont to do evaded my armor and managed to strike a cord of utter revulsion._

_I could only think, _I_ am a part of this demographic!? In short the doubts about the merit of this enterprise added themselves to the voices in my head that all my attention should be focused on those manuscripts I hope to get published. _

_After a lot of reflection I decided the important difference between me And those two was that I was more interested in making a good story than the details and arguing who is right in a hypothetical situation._

_Therefore I have resolved that barring some major RL events I will be finishing this story, even if you guys never review me again. For the simple reason I have always given for why I write stuff, because I want too._

_I also dislike Republicans and republicans (note the first letter) for various reason. Abhor onions and have grudge against the English word peanut, and I do not recognize Dark Metal and American Rap as genres of music equal to great artists like Beethoven, Armstrong, and other great geniuses. I oppose Country Club Christianity. And there are a number of historical figures I would kill or assail if I had use to a time machine provided the butterfly effect would not send me into oblivion. _

_Rant over. Tut mir leid._


	10. Chapter 10

_Well this makes 10 chapters! Wehave reached double digits! *Lackey rolls out cart with party platter. Lifts covering off party platter to reveal three cookies and a glass of milk*_

_Underwhelming, but then again compared to Team 8 my ten chapters are probably just three. Still a ways to go before this story is worthy of a true celebration._

_Before we get too the meat and potatos I would like to level with my readers. Last chapter I basically said that whetever the feedack I get I will srive to finishthis story. I meant what I said but was still disturbed that I oly got one review._

_Thank you very much mappaduji for being the sole voie in the wildermness. So the question is why? At first I thiugh my earlyier than usual posting just mean my usua reviewers had not yet taken ntice, but that ossibility seems increasingly unlikely._

_I have two theories: _

_1. Something I said offended them and as such they are giving me the cold shoulder. If that is the case I apologize for offending you, my opinions are just that opinions I donview them as fact._

_2. This story is advertised as Zuko x Azula, and thus far I have yet to have a scene with the two together. As such my readers have jumped ship because I have not delivered. Adressing that:_

_(1. As a continuation of Kindred the first part of this stry has lots of lovely romantic moments._

_(2. By keeping the love birds apart I hope to make their eventual reunuion all the sweeter and lovely._

_(3. The overall plan of the story calls for them each walking danerous and interesting paths before they are returned to one another._

_(4. Now we are getting into spoiler territory._

_(5. In the meantime enjoy some other tasty romantic entaglenment!_

**Now back to the show!** (_Please review, the story will go on regardless but your acknowledgement eases my soul.)_

* * *

**Tangled Fates**

"Come on give em a left! My left! Oh, that's going to leave a mark! Bring more popcorn!" King Bumi demanded. He watched the massacre unfolding below with rapt attention.

"Oh like no one's ever tried that before! Avoid and evade, how typical. Why not invest some of that free spirit in some original thinking?"

"Now that is a anew one. Honestly I did not know she could do that. But he's not down yet!"

"Nice try but no prize for you."

"Owned! Simple but elegant, well done Toph. Oh shit, tell me you did not kill him," Bumi sighed, finishing off the popcorn.

"Nothing's even broken! Though I think his pride is probably in the latrine, providing he remembers anything when he wakes up. Somebody bring me a sandwich!" Toph cried out.

Much Later.

"Aang, are you awake? Do you know who I am," a lovely voice called out through the wool someone had stuffed in his head. He opened his eyes and saw the face of an angel.

"Katara? I think a mountain hit me with a hammer," Aang slurred. He was lying in bed, the room was clearly part of some medical facility. Sokka leaned into view, trying to smile.

"Aang, you look . . . good," Sokka lied to the bruise faced boy. He held up one of his hands.

"How many fingers do you see?" the Water Tribe officer asked.

"Six," Aang answered.

"Close enough. Well Bumi I think an explanation is owed," Sokka stated. The crazy old King came into view and smiling took a seat at the bedside.

"Aang, it is good to see you. Though you still do not seem to have mastered the ways of the mad genius," the King stated softly. Realization hit the Avatar like yet another boulder.

"Bumi?! What why, huh? Am I dreaming?" Aang demanded.

"No, this is no dream. I have lived the century you seem to have slept through. As to the challenges, I needed to get your measure. You passed the first two tests with flying colors. But you failed to see underneath the underneath and failed the third test."

"I wish I could congratulate you Aang, but the world had changed much in the years you slept beneath the ice. As you knew the Fire Nation ois winning its war for domination, but the very world has grown far darker and less forgiving. In the challenges you will face in fulfilling your destiny even a single failure could doom the world."

"It is not fair that such young shoulders need to carry this weight but you must prove equal to the task. Though you seem to have made a fine start, with good friends, and Royally ticking off the Fire Royals!" Bumi ended with a laugh. Despite it all Aang could not help but smile. Even I this strange new world the familiar and comforting would still be uncovered.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a voice that made Aang's blood run cold. The terror walked into site now wearing an Earth Kingdom military uniform her deathly pale eyes reflecting him. Aang pointed at her with his good hand let out a gurgling sound and fainted.

"Toph! You knocked him out with your face!" King Bumi scolded. Toph's face light up at the words.

"Really? I _am_ awesome! Hahahahaha!" Toph laughed manically. Katara's eyebrow twitched and she dragged her brother off to the side.

"I _really _do not approve," she hissed into Sokka's ear. He meet her gaze with a look of calm patience that took her slightly aback.

"You're not my mother, besides Dad already gave his blessing," Sokka responded. Exasperated Katara did no give up.

"Why would he let you get engaged to a crazy person? Between you two the children could destroy the world," Katara continued.

"He as motivated by a desire to retain the ability to eat solid foods. Alright we know the little girl is mostly undamaged so you are fresh out of excuses mister Commander. You and I have business to attend to!" Toph declared. She had approached the siblings stealthily and now seized Sokka by his shirt collar and proceeded to lead hin out of the infirmary. He offered little resistance and wished Katara goodnight before being lost to sight.

"Isn't love sweet?" the crazy old King asked her, wiping a tear from his wrinkled face. Katara contemplated how her time as a palace slave was shaping up to be the most normal and sane period of her life.

* * *

Crown Prince Iroh sat down hard on the rubble of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. The field medic had just pronounced his only son dead.

"Lu Ten," the whisper full of the agony of a breaking heart. His men were calling out, the enemy was counter attacking, they needed his power and wisdom. It no longer mattered, even if he reduced the legendary palace of the Earth Kings' to ashes his pride and joy was lost to him.

Amidst the hellish atmosphere of the failing siege the Dragon of the West wept. For his son, and all the sons and daughters he had lead to their ends in this foreign land.

"Why, what prize could be equal to such sacrifice? What cause could make this war even close to bearable," he now growled through his grief.

"This was when your destiny was assured Iroh of the Fire Nation," a voice full of power and wisdom stated. Iroh looked up and meet the gaze of Avatar Roku's spirit.

"Many members of the House of Agni have fought in this war but your son was the first scion to be claimed by it. The grief that overcame you would forever set you on a path far different from your forbearers," the former avatar explained. Iroh rose to his feet and the memory faded from sight leaving them both standing in the void.

"I am dreaming then," Iroh asked.

"Yes, but is true that I speak to you. My successor has returned, but his path is barred and the time to the solstice to distant for me to reach him."

"It was my hope that one born of the lines of Sozin and myself would aid my successor, but their fate is clouded by lines drawn too close together. The world has become a dark and perilous place, he will need friends strong and wise too survive. If balance is be restored Aang must succeed in ending the war, time is too short to let the cycle begin again," Roku said.

"What would you do?" Iroh asked ice forming in his belly.

"Your destiny is one full of heartbreak Iroh. Perhaps it was always meant for you to atone for the sins of your House. The time will soon come when you will have to choose between what you know to be right and that which you love most. I am sorry that your charma will not be rewarded with the life you deserve," Roku answered, his face weary with the knowledge he held.

Iroh awoke in the inn. As if too assure himself of consciousness he glanced over. In the bed at the opposite wall Ty Lee was curled underneath her blankets giggling in her sleep. On the floor between them Zuko slept his hand cushioned by his pack, the Crown Prince was expressionless in sleep. Hopefully his nephew was at peace in his rest.

The wording of that last thought struck Iroh and sent a chill down his spine. The dream and Avatar Roku's words came back to him. Surely fate would not heap such cruelty upon him. Would the universe punish the son for the sins of the father.

The morning still far off; the man who had been most famous among his people for a deed he never performed and most famous abroad for his greatest failure laid awake, fearing what the coming days would bring.

* * *

_And now, to indulge in some world building to commemorate double digit status, excelsior!_

The Black Flame Training Manuel

"Introduction to NonCensored History"

As a member of the Black Flame one of your primary duties will be infiltrating the lands of our enemies, The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Most likely what you know about these people and governments is the product of the ministry of information. Sifting through that pulp is more a matter of extracting truths than lies.

In order to either observe and understand, or actually blend in until the proper time you will have to be educated in the truth of our enemies. What follows is a brief overview of the two.

The Earth Kingdom: The Earth Kingdom at its height controlled the entire continent and for centuries the land mass and Kingdom where considered interchangeable terms. Throughout much of its history the Continent was controlled by a multitude of political entities. The Kingdom of Omashu has waxed and waned in influence at times dominating the continent and at others being little more than a city state. In addition to independent Kingdoms and city states various leagues of towns and clans recognized no outsiders as overlord. Some of the smaller communities practiced a participatory government, other were dominated by aristocracy, traditional tribal/clan structure, and in the case of Omashu which values bending above alleles the throne belongs to the strongest Earthbender born to the city.

The Earth Kingdom is a successor state to the City of Ba Sing Se. The old city was entirely underground and its people dedicated completely to their arts to the point of shutting themselves off from the world above. Allegedly their long isolation was broken when the Avatar was reborn among their ranks and was guided to the surface by the spirits.

At the time the Earthbenders of Ba Sing Se where utterly unrivaled in their skill, and attuned to their element nearly to the same level as the Air Nomads. It was out of this sense of Spirituality that they were utterly unsatisfied with the state of the Continent. The unification of the Earth Kingdom would be a long and bloody affair waged in the name of peace, and utterly change all parties involved.

While the Benders of Ba Sing Se and their descendants ultimately triumphed they would lose their cultural almost completely. Through a combination of intermarriage and dispersal the culture of Ba Sing Se was lost like a drop of water in the ocean. The High Priest of the Earth became a hereditary monarch and deified to justify his office. The Council of Five originally the representatives of the five clans became first a group of war leaders and later the High Command.

Perhaps nothing symbolized this shift in the conquerors than the abandonment of their ancient home beneath the earth in exchange for a city built on the backs of slavery and funded by the spoils of conquest.

Even before the War began the Earth Kingdom was a failing state. With the decline of the original conquerors the task of holding the diverse peoples of the continent under the Earth Kings rule became a regular task for the military. A number of sagacious and warrior emperors were able to restore health to the Kingdom but the eventual weak rulers opened the way for further decline.

The Earth Kingdom survived as a viable entity through a complex series of treaties and agreements between the Earth Kings and regional powers. States like Omashu were allowed their monarchs as SubKings that while rulers of their respective states pledged themselves to the Earth King. Legal codes vastly differed throughout the continent: in Ba Sing Se a complex and rigid legal system administered justice, Omashu placed judgment in the hands of its King, and some bizarre ales of spinning a wheel to determine punishment have been reported.

Through such concessions to local autonomy and recognition of the Earth King's authority the status quo became acceptable to many. Problems however still occurred. Shin the conqueror an ambitious and wealthy SubKing revolted against the rule of Ba Sing Se. Through his own considerable skill as a commander and the state of conservative decay that undermined the Earth King's forces Shin came close to achieving his goal of overthrowing the Earth King. Shin's death at the hands of Avatar Kiyoshi fractured his rebellion and placed the Earth King back in power by default when Shin's generals either fought among themselves, or bent the knee in exchange for concession and reward.

The fact that the Earth King was nearly removed by mobs despite the defeat of Shin showed how far central authority had degenerated. Kiyoshi had saved them while the Earth King hid behind his walls, and many where reluctant to return to power a man who had failed to perform his duty. Once more outside intervention by the Avatar was needed to prevent the ship of state from sinking. The establishment of the Dai Li as agents of the Earth King in the style of ancient Ba Sing Se secured Royal Power, but would only slow the decline.

The Earth Kingdom without question held the greatest amount of resources, as well as the largest population. With these two assets logic would dictate that the Earth Kingdom would dominate the world. Fortunately emulating their element the people of the Earth Kingdom are slow to move forward. Tradition held greater value than efficiency and those in power fearful any disruption of the status quo.

The Earth Kingdom clinging to outdated doctrines and failure to embrace industrial warfare has allowed this colossus to be vanquished by the innovative spirit of the Fire Nation. Despite our settler's presence and the reduced state territory the fact remains that despite propaganda the Earth Kingdom remains a threat. Only by continuing to outthink and outmaneuver this clumsy giant will we finally chain it to our will.

The Water Tribes: This nation is by far the most primitive. It is to be expected since they inhabit the mot desolate reaches of the world where neither farmland, nor mineral resources are to found. However, the harsh landscape has produced a fierce warrior race which can and has survived and revived numerous reversals.

Exactly how or why the Water Tribes came to settle the roof and foundation of the world is unknown even to them. Many associate the separation with their deities, Moon and Ocean. From what little information is available the two tribes where once interchangeable in their cultures but time would greatly alter their destinies.

Over time the peoples of both poles were united under a Royal line of chieftains and at various time to supplement their lack of resources resorted to piracy. The Water Tribe in this period became a nation of reavers, dealing heavily in raiding and the slave trade. A number of Scholars believe it was witnessing the Great Cities of the Home Islands and the Continent that inspired the Northern Water Tribe to consolidate into a City State.

The Northern Water Tribe civilized and adopted a number of Continental practices. Any remnants of monarchical meritocracy were set aside in favor of the Salic inheritance laws of the continent. The Earth Kingdom custom of engagement tokens replaced the traditional courtships of Water. Perhaps most deprivating in the long term the role of women in the Northern Tribe was greatly altered. Adopting the strictly patriarchal ways of the continent female water benders were barred from battle and banished to the healers' tents. While female warriors had ever been unheard of water benders duties had rarely been affected by gender roles.

The Southern Water Tribe remained truer to its roots regarding the Greenlanders as weak and spurning their culture. The Southern Water Tribe would remain the terrors of the sea, supposedly even hunting a disgraced clan of the South deep into the continent for some forgotten slight. Their power would peak and be broken under their last great war leader.

Nothing more need be said on the Darkest Day.

In the aftermath of their war leaders death the Royal line of the South was broken and the older ways were encouraged by the Avatar.

The Northern Water Tribe today remains a potent enemy, though hardly a threat. All attempts to take their great city have been meet with varying degrees of failure. Yet, the need to defend their city constricts them at sortieing or aiding the Earth Kingdom. The fact that so little was done to aid their sister Tribe speaks greatly of their egocentric world view.

Scattered and unorganized the Southern Water Tribe proved far easier prey than their Northern cousins. A handful of raiding ships could overcome or at least greatly weaken a Southern Settlement, with their only defense being to conceal themselves. The Southern Raiders were established as an elite naval and marine unit for the sole purpose prowling the ice and engaging the enemy on contact.

This strategy has borne fruit and the Southern Water Tribe teeters o the brink of extinction. The last Great Southern Raid has prompted the Tribe to abandon their ancestral homes and now they either merge with their Northern Brethren or hold out in the remnant of the Earth Kingdom.

More detailed information will be provided as you progress through your training. Please not this information falls under level three classification and sharing this data with unauthorized personnel will result in disciplinary action.

_Until Next Time. Next Chapter will hopefully include Zuko and Ty Lee's act and more Azula. _


	11. Gathering Storm

_Review filter removed, nonmembers can now review my stories._

**Gathering Storm**

"General Azula, I am glad that we finally have a chance to talk in a less professional setting. In the military one so often has to fall under the rules of conduct between superiors and subordinates. As equals we can indulge in some human ease," Admiral Chang said. This was a lie of course, as Grand Admiral he might be equal in rank to a noncrown royal, but at this level one could never be at ease.

Azula took the empty words for what they were worth. The setting was not unpleasant, the Admiral's flag ship put her personal ship to shame, and one could almost forget they were on the ocean during clam waters. Still his taste in decor was too elegant for her, or for the Sea Serpent for that matter. A practical and exacting man such as him would not be one to race finite ship space and add unnecessary weight. But then Chang's family while ancient had been ruined during the Kingdom War. Nothing was more pathetic than impoverished nobility, and Chang had been the image of that before he managed to haul his way up the naval ladder.

For all his skills and achievement this was still a weak man frightened of falling back down to the place he had started from. People were fools. They are either born to power and privilege without appreciating it or spend their lives working to get and then worry ceaselessly over loosing it.

"It is a relief, the Continent while increasingly civilized still cannot compare with the Isles when it comes to company befitting royalty. This is a most excellent blend, where did you acquire it?" Azula answered. She knew the royalty angle would get him, after all like most mountain climbers he despised those born at the peak, though she really did fine the kaf(1) tasty. Her uncle was obsessed within tea, but neither she nor Zuko had much use for hot leaf juice. The Earth Kingdom beverage she found handy for pulling late nighters and its bitter taste appealing, and this blend did taste quite good.

"I am humbled you consider me worthy of royal company. Naturally I referred early to our standing in the military, beyond the color there remains a world of difference between you and I."

"This is one of my own blends of kaf. At my age I find myself needing it more than a young fire brand like you. Mixing other spices to improve flavor has become something of a hobby of mine. It greatly heartens me that my work pleases your pallet," he answered. The small grin he let through may have been genuine.

"You remind me a great deal of my uncle, he is yet another great leader that takes beverages seriously," Azula answered. This man was a year shy of seventy, older than her uncle, not to mention tall and pointy where uncle was short and round. The two were a classic case of being too alike and different to be anything but enemies. He humbly accepted the praise before taking another sip of the very fine kaf.

"You are a most daring man. After Zhao's folly no one else has dared to risk to many of our prize ships in a single operation," Azula complimented him. Now that formality had been observed they could resume true military talk

"Zhao was a fool, attacking a city of Water Benders during a full moon. A worthless prize as well, what do they have in the North Pole of value. Fish and ice, let the water tribe keep it while we reap the riches of the continent," the Grand Admiral declared. Azula agreed with him, but was not about to concede a point to the old man.

"I understand he convinced my father with some kind of secret plan, to counteract the Water Benders. Whatever he had in mind it must not have worked out," Azula recalled. She had been upset over the humiliating defeat dealt to her nation and al the lives uselessly spent, but not over Zhao. The man was arrogant and lacked any control; if her father hadn't killed him he might have made a grab for the throne at some point.

"Hmm, no doubt. Sokka gave the entire navy quite the surprise though Zhao always thought too much of himself. As an officer he was often his own worse enemy, pride and a poorly checked temper make for an early grave. Aggression is a valuable trait in combat officers, but a commander must possess mastery over themselves before they can be master of an army or squadron," Chang answered.

The dance continued on into the night.

* * *

"Come now and bare witness to such feats of skill with body and blade as your eyes have never seen and your dreams have never dared to imagine," Iroh called out. Zuko observed that is uncle was getting better at drawing a crowd. Then again talking and getting people to listen had never been a challenge for the old general.

The prince was not happy with this arrangement, exhibiting his skills for entertaining peasants was no the reason he had devoted so much time to training. Ty Lee on the other hand seemed in her element, the girl had even managed to acquire a new flashier outfit at some point.

At least Azula would not witness this humiliating display. Ty Lee tossed a number of objects at him and he deftly sliced them in half. For one trick that had proven a crowd pleaser a member of the audience blindfolded Zuko and he proceeded to quarter a piece of fruit the girl was balancing on her head.

Ty Lee had her usual acrobatics, he had become accustomed to these displays.

The finale they had settled on was Ty Lee leaping onto his shoulders and vaulting up into the air. He drew his sword and held them out in front of him, the edges up. Ty Lee landed in a hand stand gripping the deadly blades and holding herself upright while Zuko held up her weight in the awkward position. Zuko was grateful that it was over, the martial arts where tools for very specific tasks, it was practically blasphemy to use them like this.

Judging by his uncle's lack of shouting, the sun was not yet beginning its descent. With his luck uncle would decide to blow the surplus cash on expensive spice for his tea.

"That went great, you're good at show business," Ty Lee commented. Zuko was tempted to smack her; they were supposed to be professional performers, if that was over heard it could arouse suspicion. He was distracted from his exasperation, yes that was better term (the pink girl was one of those people who it was hard to actually get mad at), when he saw his uncle conversing at length with a bespectacled man in red robes.

"Everything alright father?" Zuko asked keeping his cover. Iroh glanced over, his expression conveyed no alarm.

"Ah young Lee, your with the swords would put many hardened warriors to shame. And your cousin is as fair and graceful as to make the birds envious," the stranger greeted. He was on the far side of middle-aged; his hair only dark around his ears and wrinkles making their mark on his brow and cheeks.

"Lee, our new acquaintance and I have something to discuss. Perhaps you should take some of the money and buy Sela some new clothes, and grab a meal while you're at it," Iroh said.

This again, his uncle could hardly be more obvious with his intentions for the two. Still it was preferable to the old lecher trying to get him into brothels while at port. Young men have needs, as if his uncle was even trying.

"That sounds like a great idea Uncle Sensu! I saw a lovely outfit yesterday, and we need some more pink dye, not to mention . . ." the girl trailed off dragging her fake cousin away from the older men.

* * *

"I still can't believe it, a kid like that is the avatar," Toph shook her head. Sokka lifted his face from the basin and looked back to the blind teenager still lingering in the bed. He would have sighed, but she would have picked up on it. The powerful Earthbender kept revisiting this topic, and he was growing tired of it.

"It took me by surprise too, and not like discovering you actually packed more jerky than previously believed surprise. More like you open your pack to find someone put a bunch of snakes in it," Sokka answered putting down his razor. Toph's quarters were rather bare, most decorations being lost on her and the floor was dirt, though it was very soft and clean dirt.

"Clean dirt, there was a time I would have considered that oxymoronic. Maybe I have been hanging around with Earthbenders too much?" Sokka thought.

"Hey I only did that once and back then you were still on that women have no place on the battlefield line. Someone had to straighten you out. Snakes in your lunch pack seemed the most practical way to get my point across. Besides none of them were poisonous," Toph reminded him as he sat down next to her.

"They so were poisonous, my face swelled up and turned purple for a week! That's probably why I've never been able to grow a real beard!" Sokka griped.

"I meant deadly poisonous. Besides which, you would look lousy with a beard," Toph laughed. She remembered how ridiculous the young Water Tribe warrior had looked.

"About Aang though, he might a doofus but he seems like a good kid," Sokka commented. He could put aside his doubts to make Toph feel better.

"When will you stop trying to hide stuff from me? Yes he's a good kid, but we don't need a kid to save the world. You had completed your rite of passage before your dad let you fight in the war. Aang even told me he was a pacifist, a pacifist! How in the name of Shai Ho Lud (2) is a pacifist supposed to defeat an entire nation bent on world conquest?"

"You were younger than him when you struck off to beat up Firebenders for fun and profit," Sokka pointed out.

"That's different, I have never been a pacifist for a day in my life, I was kicking the hell out of my mother before I was born," Toph retorted.

"And that is why you are an only child," Sokka joked. Toph knocked him off the bed.

"On second thought, that was a good one," Toph realized and started to laugh. Sokka dusted himself off and decided to address the matter at hand.

"Really though Toph, the fact Aang is not exactly what we were hoping for in an avatar. Someone old enough to shave would have been nice. A warrior who understood what this war is all about would have been even better. What we've got though is a kid monk who seems to have lived a sheltered existence and does not eat jerky for fear of offending the cattle. Like it or not that kid is all we've got," Sokka stated.

"Are you feeling all right?" Toph asked.

* * *

The jar shattered as the tentacle of water slammed down on it. Katara stifled cheering at having finally connected. After so many years of hiding her identity as a water bender she was loath to wait a second before pursuing her passion.

When Sokka had told her there were no water benders in the Earth Kingdom she had been thunderstruck. Had she been a vicious pirate in a past life? Because it seemed the universe was determined to punish her for some unknown offense. Her mood was not helped by the fact that on their way to the Kingdom Aang had quickly surpassed her in the little water bending she did know.

Luckily in addition to being crazy and manipulative King Bumi was a well read man, and his collection of manuscripts included a water bending scroll. She had actually kissed the old madman when he gave it to her. Well technically he had given it too Aang, but he was not averse to her borrowing it.

* * *

"She seems to be getting the hang of the basic water whip," Aang said. He and Bumi watched as Katara practiced in the training room below. He thought she was even more beautiful when she bent than normally (3).

"She is a talented water bender. Eventually she'll become a master, but right now she has to be careful. After so long without any bending she might try to move forward to fast and overexert herself," Bumi added.

"What I'm moving at about the same pace and I'm not even a water bender," Aang stated.

"Wrong as the avatar you have a far greater reserve to draw on than any of the bending masters. You might have been born into the Air Nomads, but as avatar you are every kind of bender. And you will need total mastery of all four if you hope to defeat the Fire Lord," Bumi explained.

Aang nodded in agreement. Still he was uncertain about what being the Avatar meant for him as a person. Gyatso had told him that the monks should not have revealed his identity until he was sixteen. Despite all the changes that revelation had brought to his life Gyatso was the only one to really answer any questions he had. He could only name the two avatars off the top of his head, Roku and Kiyoshi. Roku had been a wise avatar from the Fire Nation and Kiyoshi a warrior from the Earth Kingdom. The monks had never seemed keen to discuss Kiyoshi, and Aang for that mater found it easier to accept he had been a wise man in a previous life rather than a warrior woman.

Unlike Sokka be believed in Reincarnation with no doubts, so that meant the stories of the previous avatar's were his stories, yet he knew almost nothing about them. What had they gone through, were they celibate like the monks or had they also felt about people the way Aang felt about Katara?

And now the world was completely different. As an Air Nomad he had spent time away from the temples traveling with the clans who lived outside the structure of the monks. With them he visited the other three nations getting to know the peoples cultures and the different ways people could live. The monks maintained that theirs was the best way, and for the most part Aang was inclined to agree, but still . . .

The sound of another jar breaking brought the avatar back to the present. Bumi had seen the avatar space out but had left his friend to work out whatever was on his mind. Now that Aang was back among the living Bumi continued their conversation.

"As grateful as she is for that scroll it is not enough. Instructions and talent can be enough to learn how to use an element but mastering it requires a sensei. Each element while sharing fundamental characteristics possesses its own unique soul that only master benders and the avatar can comprehend."

"Soon you will have to leave for the Northern Water Tribe to study under Master Pakku, the greatest Water Bender alive," Bumi finally let out. A concealed figure detached itself from its hiding place and stealthily made its way to deliver a report.

* * *

"Your son and niece are very skilled, handsome as well. You must be proud of them Sensu," the stranger stated.

"I am Lee is my pride and joy. Now Shikai you said you wished to discuss business?" Iroh answered.

"Most certainly, but business is best conducted over a hot meal. Let me treat you to some sobba, there is a stand which makes fine noodles down the next street," Shikai gestured. Iroh ran his fingers through his beard and nodded.

Later after claiming a bench and starting in on their noodles Iroh broke the silence.

"So who is it you did not want to overhear us?"

"I pegged you for a sharp man. Have you noticed a man in each of your crowds, who seems to pay close attention without enjoying himself in the least? He wears a different outfit every day, but he always pays with just a single copper,"

"Rival performers?" Iroh asked. He suspected the Dai Li, but the older actor Sensu would never have reason o suspect the Earth Kingdom was looking for him.

"Haven't you noticed that not even the sizable towns have real performers on the street? The man woks for the Department of Human Resources (4) it is one of the most unpleasant branches of the government. I have had a number of encounters with them and know their methods."

"Their job is top keep the ship of state crewed, and press ganging is their method of choice. I was not lying earlier; young Lee might be an entertainer but anyone with an experienced eye can see that those swords of his could cut up men just as easily as fruit. When they come it will best right to the front for him, and right into Azula's troops. The Service will have your niece, and I do not care if she is like a rabbit in heat, that place does to women's souls what the front does to men's bodies."

"Families that are connected or working in valuable areas receive a certain degree of protection from HR's attention. Even peasants are entitled to one son to carry on. Refugees like you though, nothing to stop them from sweeping those two off once they decide it's worth it and you are not in a place to make a scene."

"A most disturbing scenario. The war has already cost me a son, a brother, and a father. So this brings us to your business," Iroh stated.

"Correct, I can offer your family sanctuary. I run the Golden Badgermole Circus, and I have connections that protect my employees from harassment. Sign up with me and you get protection and place in this crumbling excuse for a society. I already have a contract drawn up, put your marks on and we can be on our way to Sanin tonight by carriage," the circus master stated.

"You make a most generous offer. But I will have to consult with the others. Come by tonight and you'll get an answer. Thank you for the sobba," Iroh answered rising from the bench.

"By all means, but do not tarry Sensu. Living this long has taught me that even tomorrow is not guaranteed," Shikai called after the old man. He was not worried, Sensu was clearly intelligent, seemed like a retired officer, but he had suffered grief in his past and would not risk what little he had left.

* * *

"I see, so King Bumi plans to betray the Kingdom by sending the avatar to Chief Arnook. Have you informed the council yet?" Colonel Chiang inquired. The spy shook his head.

"See to it the information reaches them in approximately five hours," the Colonel ordered. He performed the complex earth bending technique to open the steel wall and let the spy out.

Alone the Colonel sat back down at his desk and looked at the Earth Kingdom flag that was the only decoration in the Spartanic workspace. The colonel was deathly pale himself he had not left the underground city in two years and had always been one of those whose skin lacked the more earthly tone of other continentals.

"Surrounded by incompetents and betrayal, is it any wonder this great nation is doomed. The council is too weak to destroy the Fire Nation, Long Feng would never have been permitted to remain in power had they been true patriots," he addressed no one, save perhaps the flag.

"It's a pity the heroes could not see reason, they do so much to motivate the masses. With their backing Project 16 and maybe even 0 could have been so much more successful."

"But sending a weapon like the avatar to our backsliding allies cannot be forgiven. Not when I am so close to turning the tide of the war. No that is something we cannot forgive in the slightest," Colonel Chiang told the Earth Kingdom flag.

* * *

Ty Lee excused herself from the table she and Zuko were sharing. Before entering the kloset she took a look back at the prince. His uncle kept trying to set the two of them up. He was certainly handsome enough. However, even if he was not already Azula's she would not want to pursue more than friendship with him.

Both of Fire Lord's children were far too intense. Had she been more philosophical she might have considered this appropriate considering the element the represented. As it was she reached her destination and began to relieve herself.

"How's it going pinky?" a familiar voice called out. Ty Lee jumped up her pants falling around her feet. After looking left and right she finally checked up. Ryuk stretched across the narrow space hands and feet firmly planted against opposing walls, a grin splitting his face.

"Me, my day just got much better," the assassin laughed. Ty Lee's face turned red and she pulled up her pants.

"That's enough pleasure for now. As for business, a little told me the Avatar is in Sanin, staying as a guest of the Council of Five and the Earth King," he continued.

* * *

Master Pakku was in a foul mood, or perhaps simply himself, the dungeon was where most prisoners where kept, the ice cells worked batter than interrogation on getting Fire Nation sailors. This prisoner however was for too valuable risk in such accommodations.

This wing of the palace was isolated from the rest and during the war had fallen to use as a prison for VIP prisoners. Most were exchanged for Allied prisoners, but this one was both too valuable to give up, and he doubted the Fire Nation appreciated his value.

The guards immediately made way for the honored water bender who produced one of the two keys needed to unlock the door. One of the guards produced the second key and took the one held by Master Pakku and unlocked the door.

The apartment that served as the prisoner's cell was furnished in the style of the Earth Kingdom; the Northern Water Tribe treated its assets well. Pakku was pleased to see the man himself at paper strewn desk seemingly lost in thought. Idleness was one of the many things in the world Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe could not stand.

"Good day Professor Zei, the full moon is almost here," Master Pakku greeted.

The former Earth Kingdom subject jerked slightly as he was jolted out of his work. Rising from his desk he turned to face his visitor. He was not pleased to see the old water bender, but dealing with the faculty at Ba Sing Se University had given him ample experience in dealing with people he did not like.

"I know Master Pakku, and I have finished translating the last of the manuscripts. By cross-referencing them I have managed reconstruct the ritual," the Professor announced. The old man allowed himself a wry grin that had boded ill for many of his students.

"Excellent, we will carry out the ceremony on the night of a full moon," Master Pakku announced with relish. Despite himself Professor Zei was shocked at this answer.

"But that is tomorrow night, the ritual requires perfection if you hope to summon and bind one. According to the texts your ancestors abandoned it because of the danger, and the price," Professor Zei objected. He put particular venom into his last words. Pakku paid him no mind and swiftly retrieved the relevant papers from the desk and skimmed their contents.

"I am well aware of the risks involved, which is why I will be performing the central role. As for the price we have just the thing, held in reserve for such an occasion," Master Pakku deigned to answer. He had what he needed and departed closing the door behind him and reclaimed the key from the guard.

"Master Pakku," a beautiful but firm voice called out. Princess Yue walked down the hallway, her beauty not in the least diminished by showing with her first child.

"So you refer to a living man as a thing?" she demanded a bit of accusation in her tone. The elder water master waved it off.

"A rapist and a murderer, he would have been given to the tundra normally. As a sacrifice he will at least give something back to the tribe," Pakku answered casually.

"My father and husband may have been swayed by your arguments, but I am not. You are tampering with things best forgotten," the Princess continued unperturbed.

"Our ancestors gave up control of the waves when they adopted the ways of green lands and abandoned the ancient customs. It is only a matter of time until the Earth Kingdom falls and then it will be our turn. If our people mean to survive we must reconnect with the power of the sea. Or would you prefer to have your child be a personal slave to the Fire Lord?" Master Pakku answered.

The Princess turned and left without another word. Showing disrespect to the Royal family was not exactly proper behavior, but the Princess presumed too much. What did women know of war?

* * *

"Enough! Pathetic, if I was the enemy not one of you would see home again," Azula addressed her bodyguards. Sheathing her sword she surveyed the training area as the servants doused what fires they had started.

"Boss I don't think the enemy has anyone as scary as you," one of the larger loudmouths in her personal guard commented. Azula smiled as best as she was able, sparring relieved stress, and she took those words as a compliment. To relieve some of the heat she removed her helmet and let her hair down. Real soldiers tended to stand less on etiquette than on performance, many a prim and proper officer had died for their attention to protocol. Also displaying her scar reminded them of her own survival when faced with death.

"Do not be so certain Sang; have you forgotten the blind bandit, or the Mad King for that matter? When you underestimate your opponent you have taken the first step towards defeat and the sunless lands," Azula answered.

She was still beautiful, and with the scar cast in the fading light her dark hair wildly she seemed like one of the spirits that haunted battlefields guarding the graves of fallen warriors. At least that was what she reminded Chit Sang of.

The boss had gotten him out of prison and or that he was her man to the end, but by Agni she could be scarier than the enemy when the mood hit her. He was not even sure she realized it.

"Once the fleet has assembled we will be going into action. This will likely the worst situation any of you jail birds have ever faced, in fact you will probably die wishing you had stayed on the boiling Rock," she stated.

No one spoke up. She did not grin at this; she had picked and personally trained these convicts for such resolve.

* * *

A cloaked figure made his way down the back alleys of the port. He scanned the shadows carefully, trouble was not expected, but he knew it to never be far. Looking back the way he had come he saw the moonlight sea and the dark hulks of the Fire Navy.

"A risky job but worth it," he murmured. Despite the brave words his pace was far quicker now as he approached his destination. He drew up short at the sight of the massive figure waiting for him.

"I have the information the information you need. The orders have just come down for the landing. Do you have the money? I would be executed for this despite my father," the naval officer said. The bearded man held out a sagging pouch and withdrew a gold ryo by way of answer. The officer reached for it his eyes lit up, only for his customer to pull it back.

"Oh of course," he muttered. Reaching down he pulled a small scroll from his boot and offered it to the large man. The two exchanged their loads, the customer inspecting the scroll by moonlight while the officer began to beat a steady retreat.

"Finally, this will settle my debt and then some. Even if something happens no one can implicate me," he thought grinning. Pain exploded in his chest. As his world went dark he felt the knife slide out and tasted his own blood.

Yoshitune cleaned his dagger quickly and knelt beside the loathsome man's corpse. In addition to his own money he took the dead man's wallet, cloak and boots. When his body was found they would identify him as an officer of ill repute who was stabbed and robbed in a corrupt section of the city. Under normal circumstances he would e unmoored and quickly forgotten, with the invasion commencing this would hardly be noticed.

Donning the dead man's cloak the tattoo on his forehead was covered and he made his way back. He had much to prepare for and little time.

* * *

Darkness, a place without light, the sun had never touched this ground. He felt the water swirl around him and recalled when the lightning drove hi into the sea. Beneath his feet he felt steel taking the warmth from his body with its chill.

Something was here and he needed to be gone before he found it, before it found him. He had to get moving, up was the best option, to escape this abyss. No sooner was he ready to spring upward when he realized it; he was not alone it right on top of him.

He could not see it in this place but he could hear it feel it, and even taste it. There was no escape it stretched on in every direction massive beyond belief, and it did not need eyes to see him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"BETRAYED . . . ENRAGED . . . IMPRISONED," it answered. The voice drove him to his knees, he could feel it those words weighed on him crushing down like the weight of the water, the mass of whatever it was that hung above. He screamed trying to drive away-

Aang's eyes snapped open. A dream? Why did he have trouble believing that?

**

* * *

**

Religion & Belief

By Professor S. Zei

Royal Fire Academy (5)

Section II

_The Fire Nation_

Like much of their culture the Spiritual Component of the Fire Nation is prone to shifts and innovations. Despite having formerly been heavily influenced by the culture of the Air Nomads the Fire Nations religious practices are most similar to the Earth Kingdom. This is quite logical considering the history of commerce and even demographic intermingling between the continent and the Home Isles.

Currently the supreme religious figure is the Fire Lord who is holds absolute power over both the spiritual and secular life of his people. It is possible that the adoption of the concept of Divine Right was imported to the Continent by enslaved fire nationals, since prior to the Unification no records exist of god kings on the continent.

The Fire Lords authority is derived from the belief in the monarch's descendence from the first Firebender Zeizan Agni. The two works that the Book of Agni is recognized as the central pillar of the Fire Lord worshippers and its contents as sacred an immutable.

Agni according to these texts won the knowledge of Fire Bending from the Dragon Queen Amaretsu after answering a riddle, retrieving a rare mountain flower, and surviving being hunted by her from sunrise to sunset. He is credited with such deeds as uniting his home island's warring clans under his rule. Raising the Golden City against the fury of the wind; slaying the wicked spirit of Nyotai Pass; discovering the technique the secret to forging bronze; meditating for twenty years atop a volcano. The list goes on with each deed or proverb more elegant than the last.

The record of his deeds is lengthy and it is claimed he was able to do so much by living for centuries. He is not even claimed as dead, since the texts talks of him flying to the sun after the last of the Three Thunder Brothers doused it in order to rekindle it with his own life fire.

The afterlife is considered to be dual in nature. Most people when dying will have to wander the sunless lands, a vast desolate wasteland where fire does not exist and darkness reigns. When you lose all memory of your former life you are reincarnated into the land of the living. For those who live or die in a manner pleasing to the Sun Spirit (the patron spirit of the Fire Nation) they are said to be granted entrance into Agni's great hall to dwell in splendor and plenty with all the Fire Lords that have ever lived.

Due to the loss of primary sources as a result of the destructive events that have dominated the Fire Nations history the exact nature of Agni Worship that was practiced in the Sun Warrior Era is unknown.

The collapse of central authority following the sacking of the Golden City saw Agni worship decline. Amidst the chaos the peasantry turned to other sources to ease their suffering. Spirit worship became prominent, generally as local and regional cults that made offerings to the patron spirit of an area.

For example the Phoenix, bird which cremates itself and is reborn from its own ashes, was an object of worship in the mountain range it was said to nest in. Due to the fighting amongst the rival clans of the area the locals called on it lend them its aid so that they could likewise recover from the ravages of war.

The Gray Ferryman had shrines along the straits of Korofuto. Rather than wars he was sacrificed to in hope that he would aid the fishermen in securing bountiful catches and guide ships through the treacherous waters of the straits.

During the Sage Period peace lead to renewed trade and communication throughout the Home Isles as a single government asserted its rule. The Harmonism of the Air Nomads made inroads into the Fire Nation, but beyond the ranks of the Fire Sages gained only a small following. A culture defined by conflict with a pattern of rise and fall had little in common with the peaceful existence of the Air Nomads. Also the xenophobia created by the Day of Black Sun still lingered with general distrust for what many saw as an assault on the identity of the Fire Nation.

The resurgence of Royal Power begun under Fire Lord Qai, brought Agni worship back to dominance. This trend would reach its peak with Sozin formally restoring the absolutist powers of the Fire Lord. Means both passive and aggressive were used to end to spirit worship in favor of the state sponsored religion. The War would accelerate this process with a purging of the Fire Sages to remove heretical sects from its ranks.

(1.) In case you do not get it, they are drinking coffee. That foul American beverage somehow made it into my AU.

(2.) I like my Science Fiction classics, provided they are not Star Trek.

(3.) This seemed like the awkward way he would phrase it.

(4.) In any universe they are evil.

(5.) With Ba Sing Se University ash it makes sense.

(6.) There is no six.

* * *

_Right then. I am trying to improve my style by more careful edioting and lengthier chapters. This chapter was al about tying up loose ends and conveying time passing to lead up to one of the focal points of the story._

_Next chapter "Deep Breath" will be transition with the spark finally setting off all the powder in the story. Also it will give my take on the history of the Air Nomads._

_After that we come to number 13 "Candle in a Hurricane" in which much will happen and many things along with people will meet their end. Not to mention a reunion I believe you have all been anticipating._

Till then.


	12. Descent into the Valley: Part I

_What? Why do you speak of Weihnachten? The eleventh month has not yet given up the ghost. EH!? Surely so much time has not passed! Ah me, this cannot stand. So be it; over the lips, past the gums, ready or not here it comes. Hope the next bit does not take so long, and a piece on the history of the Air Nomads is forming up nicely. _

_Do not own Avatar: TLA. I would be rich and powerful if I did. I do claim credit for OCs and the world building._

**Descent into the Valley(Part I)**

Zuko was struck by the familiarity of the scenery. Though out of sight the smell and sound of the sea consciously lingered in his senses, the sun saturated the land as it only could in the Fire Nation homeland. Even among the foliage he spotted a number of plants that only grew in the Home Isles. He could not place it walking up this path he felt that he could simply follow his feet and reach his goal. Reaching a turn he saw what that goal was. The steel wire that often wrapped around his soul loosened at the sight, rare good memories flowing to the forefront of his mind. A rational part of the prince's mind objected to the idyllic scene, but he ignored his usually all important logic and withdrew the key from his pocket. The door swung open as silently as the lock had and he entered the cottage, sniffing the air he knew she had beaten him here.

The cottage, their cottage; It was far from the decadent luxury of the palace but still far above what most peasants could aspire towards. Truth be told they both might have been comfortable worthless, but having been born to the tip of the pyramid their knowledge of its lower levels had been somewhat lacking. As expected it was dominated by the colors of the Fire Nation, fire red, smoke black and golden sun.

The fact that the cottage had clearly been tended to recently was not what informed him it was the smell, her smell. It was not the flowery scent favored by most noblewomen, which would have been utterly inappropriate. It was an odd mix, sweet and exotic incense acquired from meditation, and smoke, mostly wood and cloth that no amount of bathing had ever drowned. It could never come from a perfume bottle, it was a unique scent created by the life of a unique woman.

Zuko was jarred from his reverie from a voice that trying for irritated but failed to hide amusement, "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

He found her reclining on a couch in the adjacent room, wearing her usual armor, and her usual knowing smirk. "It's been awhile Zuko, you look well," she greeted.

His attempt to return the greeting was foiled as his logic refused to be restrained any longer. "You look . . . the same as you did when I left for exile. You have not aged a day. Uncle burned this cottage down as well. (1) This is a dream." The conclusion dampened his mood greatly, but she laughed by way of answer and he cocked an eyebrow wandering what he had missed.

"Very good, I figured that out before I reached the cottage. You look the same too," she said.

"This is a dream, but I have good ones too rarely to let this one go to waste," Azula continued. This grin was quite different from the one she usually showed off, and she beckoned him with one hand. He decided she was right as usual and took a seat beside her. (2)

Outside Iroh turned away from the window disgust apparent on his face. He had expected nothing else, but with that bizarre sense of curiosity he had needed to know for sure. Walking away from the cottage into the woods he spat to the side, in an attempt to get a metaphorical bad taste out of his mouth. Catching sight of something his face was briefly angry before he brought his emotions under control and assumed a neutral expression. The majestic figure stood atop a rise looking into the distant the old fashioned red robes fluttering in the sea wind.

"Avatar Roku, I take it you are responsible for this dream?" Iroh asked. Avatar Roku descended from his perch atop a rise with the gracefulness of a spirit. Coming face to face with the dead avatar Iroh noted that the man's eyes always seemed filled with regret, over the present, or the future he could not say.

"Yes," he answered plainly.

"Is this punishment for my deeds as Dragon of the West? You force me to relive the worst moments of my life? What is next then?" Iroh demanded.

"No it is not punishment. You must be prepared for your destiny Iroh of House Agni," the Avatar answered, he sounded tired.

"Prepare me how?" Iroh pressed.

"Your son died Iroh, and you have no more to carry on your line. He died for the wrong cause. A part of you still wants his death to mean something, and by extension all the troops who perished under your banner. You know your nation cannot be allowed to succeed, but there is till doubt you cannot afford that."

Iroh tried to answer this but the Avatar pressed on. "Your nephew has become like a son to you, you lacked a son and his father has never shown himself worthy of the title. Your love alone may have swayed him, but he and Azula are twisted together, they can only walk don the same path, and it will not be the road you must walk. Though it is a crime of the flesh it is pure in spirit, you cannot defeat this Iroh."

The dream was ending, now only Roku and the tree they stood under remained. "The world has grown dark, and it falls to Aang to guide it through the ways of ruins. As he is now he lacks the strength, he will perish and the world shall fall to ice or fire forever. It is your place Iroh, do what Sozin was too proud too, save the Avatar, and stand against that which you most wish to protect," With those last words Roku vanished and the dream dissolved.

* * *

Mai removed the telescope from her eye and instead surveyed her immediate surroundings. She had abandoned the fortified base to lead closer to the front and as such had left behind the more timid staff officers. For the moment no one was trying to address her, which suited her fine. Joining the army had never been an ideal career for her but she found it less dull than being her family's daughter. Also though she would not admit it she greatly enjoyed ordering people around.

"Acting General, we have a report from the second sector," a lieutenant spoke up. The man was little more than a servant; his family must have pulled strings to get him a job that was both relatively safe and close to power. Mai retaining her seat atop her favorite lizard mount answered with a sigh before ordering him to read it.

"The primary target is continuing to hold but the secondary fortifications are showing signs of wavering. They request additional forces," He announced. Mai sighed, she had no respectable reserves. The reserves were what she had on the front already. Barring a few elite units to shore up the rest Azula had made off with the Third Armies finest.

"It figures that when I get a chance at something fun I am supposed to fail," she thought. A stubborn little voice spoke up that she was glad Azula had the best since she was not there to protect her. Mai crushed that with her resentment for being left behind to hold the bag. Azula would get the glory if the plan went right, and Azula was always generous to her allies, and kind to those few friends she had.

* * *

The battle had given way to impromptu celebration as the enemy either yielded or fled. What part of Kiyoshi Island had not been burned where now looted. The shrine of Kiyoshi had surprisingly come through intact and a group of elite Firebenders stood watch over it until a policy on it was handed down. The military facility that had come to dominate the harbor was gutted and lacking in merriment as the wounded and dead were removed for treatment and burial. The village proper was another story, after facing the local garrison on the shore fortification the town had only been defended by the local fighters.

The Kiyoshi warriors had fought with bravery and skill, but against veterans and overwhelming odds they had stood no chance. The survivors of that brave band of women now sat chained off to the side under guard, stripped of their regalia as spoils of war. Some of them still held the look of defiance but most were beaten. The humiliation of their defeat was only compounded as such items as their fans were thrown into the pots of dice and card games as the fire Nation Soldiers divided up the wealth. The guards had given various remarks. Some claimed they would be treated as war prisoners and sent hard labor, while others claimed they would be geisha in the Home Islands.

Admiral Chang rode through the desolation that had been Kiyoshi Island, his armada put even Zhao's to shame and this fortress while mighty had been doomed from the outset. Shin would have to be taken to ensure a breach in the frontier, but intelligence claimed their leader was a coward. Reaching the central ground he saw the wood carving of Avatar Kiyoshi, and her disciples chained off to the side. The looting displeased him, his marines had done their job and awaited further orders, the army rabble disgraced the Fire Nation with such abandon.

However, they were not even Third Army troops, Azula's forces were not to be wasted on morsels, Sanin beckoned. Feeling a bit flushed with victory he decided some theatrics were in order to inspire the men.

Despite his age and mediocre experience as a rider he dismounted with ease and summoned a soldier to retain the lizard. His idea formed into a plan when he spotted one of the famed Kiyoshi fans in a dice game wager pile. Chang swiped it and forestalled any possible objection by tossing a ryo unto the pile. Snapping the fan open and closed he approached the Kiyoshi warriors. Most were indifferently interested, a few were disgustingly frightened(a true warrior feared nothing but failure), and a few were properly defiant. Standing over them holding one of their weapons his face was an impassive mask.

"Kiyoshi Warriors, you have failed," he stated. At this simple statement of fact most of them wavered, he wondered if the true warriors among them had chosen to perish rather than surrender. Then he noticed a taller one rise some despite her shackles and meet his gaze. Her voice was angry, but controlled; this one was dangerous.

"Admiral, our task is to defend this island and its people. Having to our best and made your men bleed we have not failed, we discharged our duty and will be remembered by sisters that shall wield Kiyoshi's fans in the ages to come," she answered. Despite the smeared makeup she was pretty if not quite beautiful, and her hair an exotic shade of brown, but the face was a bit to kind for a warrior. She was a leader, perhaps _the _leader judging by the others reaction. This one was a far cry from the Princess but she was at least officer material. The fact that she had been wasted in this painted honor guard rather than being impressed into the real army demonstrated the self destructive conservatism of the Earth Kingdom. Well, he was not about to complain about his enemies defeating themselves.

"No they will not. This island once defied an Empire and inspired your nation, but you have no Avatar to save you. The heir to Kiyoshi is but a child that ran to _you_ for protection. Kiyoshi Island is over, it is finished. You are no longer Kiyoshi Warriors, you chose to live as captives rather than die in your armor and you will be slaves. This island will be emptied of your nation, scattered to wherever the Fire Lord needs the labor. In a years time a Fire Nation community will be breaking ground on this island," he explained casually. He watched as even the leader balked at the destruction of her home, she had never imagined that her world could be so utterly destroyed much less so easily. With the same casual air he turned to the statue of Avatar Kiyoshi and fire blasted it, it took a lot out of him but facing away from the captives it did not show.

"The conquest is at hand, so the memory of defiance serves no purpose. The name Kiyoshi does not really suit a territory of the Fire Nation, it is only appropriate that it receive a new name for the new age. The Isle of Ozai, in honor of my divine sovereign," he concluded. Suki watched as Kiyoshi was consumed by the flames, helpless to do anything even her voice seemingly beyond her reach.

The next day news of the fate of the island led to a delegation being sent by the mayor of Chin. In exchange for retaining the status quo the town submitted to rule of the Fire Lord. The Grand Armada slowly made its way through the gap.

* * *

Something bad was going to happen. Shikai was certain of this, his instincts for impending doom were never wrong. Those instincts had driven him from his bed to wander his circus in the predawn light, rather than plans though nostalgia overwhelmed him.

Just how many times had he cut his losses and run, since running off from the family farm. It was difficult to name a job e had not held at some point, either in a con or an actual business. How many aliases had he even used? Despite all the lies and close brushes he had always gotten away to start anew in different pastures. He had even crossed the Frontier into the Kingdom, after that incident with the Governor's daughter. Perhaps he should cross back over, the apathy and selective cruelty of the Fire Nation was preferable in his eyes to the constant meddling of the Kingdom.

"But you're not a young man, to put on your wallet and vanish into the night with only the clothes on your back," he said to himself. it was true growing old was one thing he had no been able to weasel out of. Also he was reluctant to abandon the circus.

The man who was currently called Shikai had held many positions in life and despite a large amount of dubious ones he regretted none of them. Well except for his stint in Human Resources. His latest persona as a veteran of the circus displaced by a rival and forced to flee into the Kingdom was not a particularly favored one. It was the work, the saying was that all conmen where actors, so perhaps all conmen were actors are conmen; that might explain this feeling of belonging. Also the rootless existence appealed to a man who had abandoned his heritage to gamble on the horizon.

The truth though was he was probably too old and looking to settle down. But while lucky his luck never lasted long. Wrangling Sensu and those talented kids should have tipped him off. After all in his experience the sky looked brightest just before a buzzard dropped its dung on your head. The trios were lying of course, he did not know why a pair f Fire Nation Aristocrats and Fire Nation performer would come to the Kingdom, but he was not the type to judge. He had seen too much in his life to be a nationalist, his allegiances were to contract and profit. Besides if the heat got turned up he could twist their arms for greater protection.

He paused in his walk, spotting Sensu sitting on a wrapped tarp, looking east towards the lightning sky. Unlike the far too serious lad and the bubbly girl he found himself liking the old man. Personality and pai cho aside he made the best tea. Had he realized how suspicious it would be for a supposed Earth Kingdom man to be a master at brewing the spiced tea favored by the Fire Nation.

He idly wondered what was troubling the older man before returning to his own dilemma.(3)

* * *

The audience chamber was designed to intimidate, a half circle bench was raised to envelope the illuminated patch of floor where the "guest" stood. The inadequate lighting cast the five generals in shadow and prevented the one under their gaze from adjusting too see in the dark. King Bumi standing under that light was amused at them trying their theatrics on Toph, whom it would be utterly ineffective on.

The senior general banged his gavel before announcing the session had begun.

"The Council of Five is now assembled, our purpose is to conduct the questionable conduct of King Bumi of Omashu," the elderly commander called out.

"Let's see I was forty-three when I was crowned and felt that some chicken hogs would-" Bumi began to recount his dubious behavior as King.

"We have reports that you are party to plot to remove the Avatar from the Earth Kingdom to the Northern Water Tribe," Another of the generals interrupted.

Bumi snorted at the interruption, people these days had no appreciation for a good story. "Yes, what of it? I didn't realize it was a secret," the King answered.

A new voice called out, it was smooth and rich but Bumi's expression momentarily darkened as the man detached himself from the shadows. "This Kingdom is in crisis. We are pressed in the north and art last word an Armada was laying siege to Kiyoshi Island. By now the Frontier could be breached. Despite this you would send a weapon like the Avatar to the Waterbenders?" Colonel Chiang queried.

* * *

The full moon was reflected on the icy sea, rippling and swirling in the restless mirror. The arctic night was disturbed by the sound of drums, and waves. A group of Waterbenders stood atop a fairly small iceberg. Four pounded drums that had been partially submerged in the icy water, in a simple but powerful rhythm. Four more bent the water about the iceberg, in sync with the drums. At the edge of the ice Master Pakku stood, stripped of his normal cloak but refusing to let the chill get to him. He seemed preoccupied, his gaze staring into the moon's reflection on the sea. Beneath him a man was bound by ropes and held further in place by Pakku's ice, his eyes full of terror.

Following some prompt unobserved by others he began to chant.

Могущественный море, утроба и могила к миру. К глубинам бесконечной ночи я вызываю, я умоляю всепокорно. Лорд прилива и цацы, я жаждаю ваше знание. Учитель, моего отозвания гонки наша договорённость. (4)

The words tumbled from his mouth, a tide he could no longer hold back even if he wanted too. And he did not want too.

Все воды кровь мира, он жизнь мира. Я возвращаю жизнь к морю, я возобновляю мир. Я умоляю вам возобновляю в мне то которое раз было. Поднимайте раз больше к солнцу, могущественный Kraken!

His motion was quick, the sharp ice ripped open the prisoner's throat and with the next motion the dying man was cast into the black depths. The smell of blood hung in the air and Pakku could make out the stain on the water as it was swallowed in the tumult of the bending. The minutes dragged by as an eternity. Before he felt the eave lift the iceberg and an unearthly cry sound into the night.

The drummers and benders became still immediately. Pakku scowled. The surface of the water shattered as something long and wet burst through the surface. Before anything could be said it snared Master Pakku's legs and snapped him back with it beneath the waves.

Eight Waterbenders waited, horror beginning to creep into their hearts. After what seemed to them a long time, but which was really quite short, they noticed something quite impossible. Steam was rising from the arctic waters! No sooner had that absurdity started to establish itself as fact than another came along.

A hand broke through the silver shadow of the moon and latched onto the surface of the steaming water. As if he had every right to do so Master Pakku hauled himself unto the surface and stood there atop the sea. They all could have sworn when h regarded them his eyes where glowing blue, but the light was gone in an instant, just a trick of the moonlight and their agitated imaginations.

As he walked back to the iceberg they realized he was smiling. It was not the expression ridden with sarcasm or mocking superiority they had come to know, but spoke instead of contentment. This was more disturbing than their mistake on his eyes. Having reached safety the high pitched cry broke out again and the water swelled. Six tentacles rose from the sea and waved gracefully in the moonlight, terrifying and beautiful to behold. Master Pakku, the steam still rising from his drenched form, turned his head to regard the bizarre sight. From where one of the Benders stood it seemed as if the Kraken was trying to wrap the moon in its grasp.

Most of his men nearly jumped when he spoke; thankfully his voice seemed unchanged by the experience. "Success, his name in our tongue is Verut he has already taught me much. We all have much to learn," he told them.

* * *

1. See "Kindred" by Vicki So for this reference.

2. Sorry to those clamoring for Zuko's reaction to Azula's scar. Though he knows she was attacked his metal image is still of how she looked when he last saw her.

3. When I finish this story I plan to continue to explore this Alternate Universe with a series of one-shot. Shikai is set to feature in a few covering the conman's exploits during and after the war.

4. I wanted to translate this text into Inuit, but was unable to find a free translator that offered it. What you have here is Russian

_Really hope the next part does not take this long. I think once I actually get to letting Black Thirteen out of the Ghost Wood box it will get easier._

_Please Review._


	13. Descent into the Valley: Part II

_Hello, been awhile. You probably want to get back to the story, so announcements are in the Author Note at the bottom._

**Descent into the Valley Part II**

Taken From the Book of Agni, "The Tragedy of Prince Akulon,"

In the third year after the completion of the Great Ziggurat, raiders from the isle of Beirat fell upon the western shore. Seeking to prove his might Akulon son of Reise called for the mantle to drive off the invaders. Agni granted his grandson the honor and dispatched him with three columns of spear and two formation of chariots.

Akulon honored his clan and repulsed the raiders at the crossroads which to this day bear his name. He struck the men Beirat again in the hour before dawn and sent them to flight in confusion. On the twenty third day while his force besieged the stronghold erected on the coast he led thirty spearmen to burn the Beiraten vessels. At the sight the raiders lost heart and yielded.

At the great feast Akulons warriors lifted him up and proclaimed him insurmountable, to have bested the fierce men of Beirat. Hot from revelry and victory the Prince called for any man or spirit to challenge his might. Woe, for his challenge carried to the dread tree Everot, lair of the Face Thief.

This spirit born of Envy and Greed was spiteful of mortals and took offence at the arrogance of Akulon. So that very night the Face Thief walked the land and came to Akulon's tent, frowning in rest at the chill, Akulon was lost.

Dawn revealed the night's horrors and none doubted that the face and soul of brave Akulon had been taken from this world. When word reached Agni of his heirs miserable fate his wrath was such that the Great Ziggurat trembled. With the rising of the sun Agni took his leave of the Golden City and journeyed to the crater of Sai Vun, and entered the realm of the spirits.

Agni hunted the Face Thief to take his vengeance and reclaim what had been taken. But the Face thief was cunning and a false trail lain, so it came to pass that Agni walked the plains of Yomi where nothing may grow and even tears run dry.

Upon the plains Agni was faced by the Shinigami Mortosca, who stood taller than he highest tree and whose hands could rend mountains asunder. Agni was wise and persuaded the spirit of death to wager victory on the roll of its dice rather than a battle. Agni proclaimed if the dice landed han(1)he would triumph and if they fell cho(1) Mortosca would lose. The dice landed han and Agni departed Yomi.

Agni came at last to dread Everot and cried forth his challenge to the spirit brandishing his blade of bronze. Agni was cunning and had crafted a mask from a skull taken from Yomi, his face hidden from his opponent.

The battle was fierce and Agni was wounded upon his brow when his foes blow cracked the mask of bone. In the end he emerged triumphant and cut Akulon's face from the spirit freeing the warrior's soul. Before the final blow could be struck, Agni relented, having been told in a vision it was the Face Thief's destiny to fall by a child's hand.

Agni returned to the land of the living. Meeting a merchant upon the road he learned that three years had passed since he had set out. In his absence a great army had come out of the East, a typhoon of blades sweeping away all before it. The Golden alone now stood defiant before the army of the Thunder Brothers.

* * *

Aang stood atop the roof of the building that had been housing him and Katara. It secluded within the government compound but he could see Sanin well enough. The mood of the city had turned, the unease underlying it had turned to dread. Though something else still bothered him about this city, that sense of unease that accompanied his nightmares puzzled him.

He was deep enough in thought that he was not aware of the newcomer till he spoke, "Avatar Aang? I am colonel Chiang, Director of Special Services, might I have a word with you?" the Earthbender inquired.

* * *

Fire, Stone, & Ice: The War of Nations

The Sanin Campaign:

The purpose of the campaign was primarily to capture the Earth Kingdom capital of Sanin, and its secondary objectives were to scour the coastal regions in order to end the activities of the Water Tribes, privateers and Earth Kingdom navy.

As was typical with campaigns organized under the Rule of Fire Lord Ozai overwhelming force was the primary doctrine. The campaign would witness the largest armada to date organized to force its way through the frontier and be supported by Elite soldiers gathered from across the continent commanded by Royal General Azula.

Also present at the Fire Lords insistence was the recently commissioned FLSS Sozin's comet. The flagship for the sky wing of the invasion represented the culmination of the sky fortress philosophy. The largest sky ship ever built it was criticized for its low speed capabilities which would hinder the campaign along with the complex engineering system which required constant maintenance to handle the stress of keeping the vessel aloft. It was not without its strength's, its armor far thicker than any precious model was believed to make it invincible and its artillery was considered sufficient to reduce fortresses single-handedly.

As with any operation involving the different military branches friction existed between the respective commanders. Commissar Admiral Chang had titular authority over the campaign. Despite this the reputation of General Azula and her Royal pedigree allowed her to challenge many aspects of the planning. Commander Nobu who had taken Sozin's Comet for his flag ship also seems to have believed his forces where the one on which victory would be determined.

The plan conceived was to open the attack with the Sozin's Comet and its escorts bombarding the Sentinels, the twin fortresses that guarded access to the River and thus Sanin, allowing the sapper boats cover to destroy the harbor chains. When the chains and Sentinels where dispatched the capital ships could enter the harbor to bombard the defenses in conjunction with the sky fleet. Under this bombardment the army would land and begin the task of securing the city.

_

* * *

_

Fire Nation Encampment, Somewhere South of Sanin.

Azula exited the tent her scarred face drawn into the mask of any career officer. Chang's plan seemed sound, though she had her concerns. As usual her father had taken the path of overwhelming force and constrained his militaries actions. She would have preferred launching a two pronged assault with her forces attacking by land supported from the sky and the navy laughing its own assault along the route planned.

This strategy they had been forced into could result in a quick victory, but it could easily turn into a blood bath if the Landers did not have a path cleared.

She was snapped back to reality by a noise near her. Looking up she saw a raven perched on the pole holding the Fire nation banner.

"A good omen, pure ravens are rare on the continent," Commander Nobu emerged from the tent in time to catch the spectacle. For a man of thirty he was short barely standing over her and her his broad build seemed more suited to a brawler than officer.

"Raven's portend death, is it an omen for the enemy or us?" Azula queried. He responded by laughing merrily and walking off.

"Sky Fleet," Azula rolled her eyes.

* * *

_???_

It was a forest shrouded in mist silent and still, empty. A woman walked through the silence, the sound of her footfalls echoing like dice spun in skull. She was dark of hair, her skin the color of soil long denied water but not yet parched. Her features at first would be called ordinary, whatever that is. Yet if your eyes were to linger you would see the sum of her form called spoke of strength the smell of a turned garden lingered about her, and black eyes spoke of a distant but unforgotten grief.

Her eyes were downcast, and her stride held all the joy of a funeral march. She was roused from melancholy by the sound of footsteps not her own. The mist parted and her eyes became as flint arrow heads. The man seemed to take no note of her gaze, striking a half bow with a flourish. His face was pointed, somehow reminding you of a hawk, though he did not seem a predator. A light blinked behind golden eyes as if he laughed at some joke between him and the world. His coal black hair and beard was streaked with silver. He wore a sleeveless jacket of crimson and beneath it a tunic of bronze rings that managed to catch the sunlight despite the mist.

"Oma, it has been a long time since you sought my company," the bearded man observed, a chuckle hiding beneath his words.

"Not since your betrayal," she replied evenly. She continued on her way, he followed keeping pace beside her.

"So better than a century and you have not been open to my attempts at socializing," he actually grinned at this.

"Do not jest. The white Raven has left its perch and the Shinigami are awake, many deaths are coming. I sense a great and terrible end approaching," Oma sighed. In doing so for a moment her youth seemed to waver, replaced by great age and greater heartbreak.

"Yours task has long been one of bitter work. I suppose it is the nature of your element, and so many have forgotten you. As tiresome as they can be it makes me grateful for worshippers," he tried to droop his arm over her shoulders in a gesture of . . . comfort, but she hastily smacked his hand away.

"How can one man be both wise and foolish? My heart was given away when I was a mortal. . ." she continued on in that fashion though he stopped listening having heard this speech long before. In all honesty his thoughts were that her heart was not the portion of anatomy he aiming for.

". . . my people stand on the brink," she concluded.

"And the avatar?"

"The dead man has persuaded him to stay and fight."

"How did he manage that?"

"He showed him the war wounded. It was a low move, manipulating the boy with guilt for deaths and suffering he could not prevent."

"This is all going as I had hoped. Roku moves to my tune even in rebellion, and the same goes for his successor. The great game is entering the final moves, and I intend to win this time Oma," he replied, a smug grin on his face.

"So you feel no guilt for all the suffering your descendants have caused?" she demanded

"Ozai is not one of my dragons, he is empty inside. As for the dead and the rising stars, sacrifices have to be made for the great cause," he shrugged.

She did not dignify his answer with a response so he happily continued on that vein. "The time of the Destroyers is upon us. To one side lies an end in fire and to the other an endless frozen night. The Great Owl has told me this could be the beginning of the final chapter. I wonder what Ai thinks of this?" Agni pondered.

"Nothing, your people saw to that. She vanished with her people. I will not tolerate you disrespecting her memory," she now pressed on ahead. Agni saw no reason to carry on so he tarried letting her vanish into the mist that gathered beneath the world tree.

"So certain, it would seem you never do change Lady of Rocks. You come so far but understand so very little," the god of Firebenders sighed.

* * *

_Upper City, Sanin_

Chiang had known something was queer when he received word of the General in Chief of the Council hosting a family gathering. He had been surprised to receive a belated invitation. Entering he was meet with what passed for dread in the numbness of his psyche. He had much experience with corpses, making them as well as examining them. They guests had been poisoned, apparently losing consciousness before expiring. They were spread out on the first floor of the building, the scene made more gruesome by the opulence of their surroundings. Searching for the elderly general he observed three generations, the generals own, the adults, and the children. By some almost forgotten pang, the Colonel halted to close the eyes of a boy reclined against the legs of his mother's corpse. The child could not have been five.

"What happened here and why was it made so I would witness the aftermath like this?" he pondered. Wood touched wood, the distinct sound of a door closing. Without thinking the Colonel thrust his hands into the pouches he wore, coating his fists in stone. Thus armed he made his way cautiously up the stairs towards the door that had been closed.

His ever present frown deepened when a voice called through the silence, "Colonel, no need to lurk. I have what you want right here."

The voice answered one question raised several more, how annoying. Locating what he had determined to be the offending door he pulled it aside falling into his stance. Whatever sight he had expected it was not this.

The man who more than anyone else ruled the Earth Kingdom, the senior serving general and General in Chief of the Council of Five sat behind his desk, naked as far as the Colonel could tell. The study was a mess, a child's tantrum writ large. The desk had been left almost bare, its occupants an empty bottle a silver chalice, a pair of scrolls, and a general's ceremonial dagger, the motto of the Earth Army inscribed on the blade catching the fading light.

"You are responsible for this?" Chiang demanded.

"Yes, though what exactly do you mean. I have so much to answer for I can't keep track," he General answered. He looked old, a strange observation, and the man had never seemed to chafe under his years in all the time Chiang had known him. Now he even refused to meet the younger man's eyes.

"You poisoned your family, why?"

"Ah, yes. I spare them to share in reaping my mistakes. I would tell you to do the same, but you have no one. We are lost; in the end they would have faced either the headsman, or slavery. No, no need for them to pay for my mistakes, our mistakes. We have ruined our nation, worse than that whoreson with his lies. By right they should hate us more than the enemy; after all we were the ones that were supposed to protect them.

"Despite everything we made them sacrifice to satisfy old fools' vanity it came down to nothing. Azula will finish what Sozin started, and when she does our people will breath a sigh of relief, because even tough they don't see it, anything is better than me."

"That is defeatism." The general laughed like a crow and slapped the wine bottle from the desk, shattering it against the wall.

"Yes, I knew you would see it through to the end. I should have killed you when I first saw you, made you disappear like all those people who deserved it far less. But I am lower than you even, after all ever horror you have carried out I signed for. You even picked up where the dead fools left off.

"I hear you convinced that boy t stay. I was hoping he would head north like Bumi wanted, that lunatic. He will be remembered well; I can only hope to be forgotten. But you would drag that innocent down into hell with us, just to pursue your vengeance a centimeter further. It will never be enough."

"But you never have cared what I thought. So now it's yours, I signed the papers all of your wicked little fantasies are yours to play out. My bloodstained kingdom, my brave and helpless king, his father's shameful legacy, Long Feng's men, and your pet abominations, take it all. Enjoy it, wield them all as you see fit, perhaps you will find some joy before the end."

"Or not, I don't really care. They are not my shame, not anymore," the old man smiled. He calmly picked up the dagger, and with a single smooth motion slit his throat. He gurgled and hacked, never falling from his seat until he was still, blood running down his front and pooling in his crotch. Chiang came forward and wrinkled his nose in disgust, he took the scrolls and left the house to the dead.

* * *

_Lower City_

"Aang are you sure about this?" Katara asked. The Two had finished training together, and were having meal. Aang had gone against Bumi's advice and told them all that he was going to stay and fight. Bumi had offered Katara a chance to flee northward with the other Water Tribe civilians.

She would be lying to not say that she was tempted. Her goal remained to reach the North Pole and find a sensei, and she was not sure how much use she would in a battle with only skirmishes with Zuko and training from a scroll for experience. In the end though it had been simple, she was not about to leave her family behind while she fled to safety. Her Father and Sokka where going to protect the straits along with the Earth navy.

Then there was Aang to consider. Like her he had lost his home and his people. Where as she had been allowed to regain some of what she had lost to the Fire Nation, Aang's loss was unmendable. He put on a happy face but she was certain that he used it to mask the guilt. He had confided in her how he had become trapped in the ice. She doubted that his presence would have stopped the massacre of the Airbenders, but guilt was not something that conformed to reason.

He nodded, his expression set in the serious lines she rarely saw. "I have to do this. People are dying every day because I failed, the Monks were right I should have been thinking about what's best for the world," he stated. That last part was like chewing glass, he felt as if he were taking a side against Gyatso.

When the Colonel took him to the hospital he had been overwhelmed. The pain and death of so many men hung like a miasma in the entire complex. He had wondered how many patients died simply because of the weight of this atmosphere that would have lived otherwise. But he didn't only see the Earthbenders. He saw the monks so reserved and wise, the other children who had played with him before he was revealed as the avatar, and Gyatso. Broken, dieing, dead; when he had pulled back a sheet to look on the corpse beneath his heart had skipped a beat seeing his beloved mentor pale with death dried blood seeping from a cracked skull. The moment passed, and he saw it was indeed an old man, who had borne a passing resemblance to Gyatso.

He had already been told his role in the battle. The Fire Nation was going to using a massive airship named after the comet that started this war. If the Earth Kingdom was to have any chance it would have to be brought down. They believed his Airbending could get him through the defenses and plant a bomb in one of the primary boiler rooms. He was aghast at how may would die from such an action, nut even more would die if the city fell.

Sozin's Comet the Fire Nation had used it to destroy his people, and and again to destroy so many lives. It seemed charma had led him to face it despite everything.

"I can't run away again," he affirmed. Without another word he left her alone on the training ground.

* * *

_Waterfront, Sanin_

"Avatar Aang, I need to speak with you," a familiar voice called out. Seeking a change of scenery Aang had made his way to the waterfront. The Water Tribe community even in the midst of evacuation was more alive than the Earth Kingdom capital. As he had thought it was Sokka and Katara's father.

"Just Aang chief Hakoda, what's up?" Aang answered with genuine warmth. The man was clearly the father of his two friends; he had Katara's ability to motivate people and Sokka's spirit of innovation. Additionally the short time they had known each other had revealed the leader of the scattered Southern Water Tribe to be a practical and wise leader, so he would not be asking for time lightly.

Thank you Aang, might we speak somewhere a little more private?" he queried. Aang nodded his consent and the two took refuge in a ecently vacated dwelling.

"It's my son, this battle will push him beyond anything he has ever encountered before. I wanted my children to go north with Bato and the civilians, but Sokka is proud. As for Katara, she refuses to leave either of us behind. I have no right too, but please keep my son safe if you can. He does not know it but the elders have selected hi to take the mantle if I don't survive. If the Southern Tribe is to survive as a leader that can inspire the people will be needed,"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"He is opposed to the idea; he claims to not be cut out for the job. Though I think its more to do with his mother, my wife. None of us have ever really come to terms with her death. When I left the South I claimed it was because the War would be won or lost on the continent, and nearly believed it myself. It's my fault that the Southern Tribe has been reduced to this. I . . . no it doesn't matter," the Chieftain regained his composure.

"Whether he wants it or not Sokka is the only one who can take the mantle of leadership, please watch over him Avatar Aang," Hakoda finished. Turning away he departed without another word or glance.(2)

* * *

A battle was in the making, in his youth he would have called it a great battle, then his son fell and he realized no battle could ever be called great. This time he was not leading an army, he was going to pulled utterly into the madness of the conflict with little to say about the outcome.

"And you're not the young Dragon of the West anymore," a sneering voice called in his mind. The circus was breaking down, not to flee despite the desire too. The civilians had been banned from departing the city, men where being drafted by the cartload and the women and children retained to ensure obedience. Shikai had kept the circus safe with their own bunker, bought with his connections. That was the point of this flurry of activity to save as much as possible before the game of thrones came upon the them like a typhoon. He wished them luck, more than enough men would die in the coming chaos.

"Hey handsome," a would be seductive voice called out. Turning Iroh was not surprised to see Shikai's fortune teller not taking part in the break down of the circus grounds. Aunt Wu claimed to be able to see the future and Iroh had seen enough in his life to not dismiss the claim. The woman was of an age with him and seemed to have labeled him as a fair mark.

Had he not been preoccupied by obsessed nephews and dead Avatars he probably would be returning some of the interest. At the moment she was inviting him to join her at a barrel where she had lain out tea, the perfect bait.

"You seem like a man with a lot on your mind," she observed sipping her tea, seductively?

"Who doesn't at a time like this?" Iroh answered. He took the "spare" chair, a man after should never refuse an invitation for tea.

"Sure, but maybe we can ease that mind of yours with a little peek into what's coming?" she countered. Reaching up a sleeve she deftly produced a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. Iroh sighed, deciding to finally bite this bullet he reached for his wallet.

"No need handsome this one's on me," she grinned. This was new, Iroh thought. She offered him the deck, and he decided to cut it. Without further ado she laid out five cards facing down. They were laid out in a row with four pointing towards him, and the center card laid down long ways.

"The first card speaks of origins, for it is there our destiny first takes root," Madame Wu stated. She reached for the furthest card to her left. She flipped it to reveal a crowned man in splendorous robes holding a sword and scroll.

"The emperor representing, glory, power and wisdom. However its upside down, you have fallen far Sensu," she explained. She flipped the next card, it too was reversed, the image of an infant in a cradle.

"You have outlived one of your children, that is what defines your past. I'm sorry," she told him.

"This card is laid differently because it tells me not what has or will happen, but what is. The Card of Being, what exactly are you Sensu," she wondered aloud.

"The Shepherd, you are a man who guides and watches over others. It also speaks of humility, a very noble man," she grinned. She tapped the remaining cards with two fingers, "These are Future and Destiny, the first will tell you what ordeal or victory looms next in your path; and the second gives shape to what your fate as a whole will be shaped like. Do you wish to continue?" she demanded with her finest theatrics. He shrugged his shoulders by way of consent. Undeterred by his lack of enthrallments flipped the Card of Future. The Shinigami stared up at them, pale of skin with teeth black as coal it lantern held high.

"Death, but its upside down, so it is not your death that approaches," she uttered. She was almost pleased to see him pale, but still breaking out that card was never pleasant.

"Father! If your not busy we need your help," Zuko's voice cut through the scene. Iroh blinked and turned to see his nephew and Ty Lee walking up to the barrel.

"Thank you for the tea," he inclined his head to Madame Wu. He rose and joined his fellow Fire Nationals, departing the Circus for a final time.

Aunt Wu sighed; she had actually had him going. Few things were more irritating than an interrupted session. Well doing readings for teenage girls, they always wanted to know more; good for business but still annoying. She had even gone to the trouble of learning he preferred jasmine tea and bought some of the stuff of the boss.

Gathering up her cards she flipped the Card of Destiny. The Dragon Slayer? What could that mean, perhaps she should thank Lee? No, he was an uptight prick.

_

* * *

_

Zero Hour, The Grand Armada, off the Straits of Sanin.

Azula watched as her troops assembled into the Landers. The crude vessels where designed to be armored and to move forward fast. Even so she expected the first wave to face monstrous casualties. Damn, her father for telling his generals how to fight a battle. At least her own troops would not land until the second wave and she would come ashore in the third.

The Royal General stood atop the command tower of the ship she had been assigned. She had donned her armor, her face concealed behind a dull bronze skull mask. Her mask had originally been a lovely thing of gilded gold, but she had favored something that let her stand out to her troops that did not also scream "kill me" to the enemy.

Feeling hot or perhaps a bit nervous she removed her helm and scanned the massive fleet. Her hair was all tied back in a sweaty topknot and her scar shone vividly against her pale face, but despite she still was a beauty to behold. The sheer number of vessels and the imposing mass of Chang's flagship eased her mind some. Yet since they had put out to sea her scar had been throbbing, and a sense of dread hanged over her.

On the deck below a single large Firebender halted and looked up at the Princess. His bearded face was uncovered; his eyes were cold and calculating as he took her measure. Fortunately the helmet covered his tattoo and the disorder of the preparations made movement easy.

Azula nearly flinched; the feeling of anxiety had just dropped a chunk of ice into her stomach. Her gaze scanned the deck below, but the imposing figure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Somewhere Hidden_

Zuko checked the edges of his swords once again. He had only some light leather armor to strap on, anything else would have attracted suspicion. Ty Lee wore no armor at all since her entire style was based around speed and agility. After much cajoling she had agreed to wear black for this, and a pink scarf. His uncle was wearing the same clothes as before; he claimed wardrobe was not that.

Jei sat off to the side tending to his spear and a belt of throwing daggers. Ryuk reclined on a rotting chair devouring an apple. Where did he get his fruit from?

This was his chance. The Ryuk had told him of the Avatar's plan. They would lie in wait at the forward command center and when the Avatar arrived he would be fatigued and they would have surprise and endurance on their side. The chaos of the battle would let them escape back to their own lines and his quest would be at an end.

Azula, I will be with you soon, he thought.

Glider Loft, Sanin

Aang sat in the glider loft, meditating. The truest sign of discipline was finding peace amongst any circumstance. As Gyatso had taught him amidst suffering a one can find peace, but those who inflict suffering shall never find it. Today people would die and the fault would be his, he would not know peace.

He longed for his old teacher, to Aang Gyatso had possessed far greater wisdom and understanding than even the Four Most Devout. Gyatso had fought; his remains had been surrounded by the remains of the Fire Benders. So was it right to take life to save life?

* * *

_Upper City, Dai Li HQ_

"You have your orders, Operation Phalanx will be unleashed if the second line is breached. If anyone retreats beyond the second line they will be considered a traitor and be executed immediately. Shai Ho Lud be with you," he addressed the Dai Li. The secret police efficiently filed out of the room.

Colonel Chiang allowed himself a small grin. The General in Chief's murder suicide had set the Council into chaos. Two of the Generals were trying to replace him by placing themselves in the battle while the other two had fled for their country estates. As ever the Earth King was impotent and was not even aware the man who had ruled in his name was dead. The true belonged to Chiang.

He was the captain of a sinking ship. But this was a rare opportunity. This city would be the site if his vengeance and with Jet's freedom fighters sent into the country to organize a resistance the Fire Lord would choke on ash in his conquests.

The Kingdom would fall, but this day history would be written in the blood of the Fire Nation. The Omega project, he finally possessed it. The Old King had been unable to control it, while Long Feng and the Council had feared it.

Chiang had not known fear since his city had burned around him, he would do what was needed. If the when the state of the city became hopeless he had ordered his most loyal subordinates to deploy it.

"No price is too high for victory," he proclaimed to no one.

* * *

Flag Ship, Bridge

"The Sentinels' are in sight, the Sozin's Comet requests permission to begin bombardment run," the communications officer reported. Seated in the command chair Admiral Chang allowed himself a grin.

"Today we open the last of the continent to the Fire Nation. Agni is with us and Sozin watches from his seat amongst the Fire Lords that have passed. In the name of the Fire Nation! Commence operations," Chang proclaimed. "Today Iroh, surpass you," he thought.

* * *

1. Odd or even

2. Hakoda is unusually chatty. Think of this as a confessional. The man has a lot on his chest and knows he is likely to not survive the battle. The avatar is a spiritual figure, so confessing to him seems like something that would happen, especially when doing so could save his son's life.

**Author's Note:**

_At the end of the last chapter I hoped this chapter would not take so long. That was true, it took far longer. Unexpected hosting made December untenable for the kind of focus needed to write well. Worst I read some X-Men Evolution fan fiction and my mind started to conjure a new story. The first month (happy new year by the way) was grappling written RL and trying to get back into a KLW mindset._

_I had to swear off my online community participation and suspend all other projects and watch a bloody lot of Avatar AMVs but I got there._

_This is perhaps the single worst chapter to come off a hiatus with, a cliff hanger. In my defense this was meant to be part of the last chapter. For obvious reasons I broke it down._

_Concerning the next Chapter, my original idea was to have the entire Battle of Sanin in one very long chapter "Candle in a Hurricane." However that will take some time, even with favorable circumstances. _

_Candle in a Hurricane can in fact be broken up easily into three shorter chapters "Fire in the Sky", "Betrayal", and "Raging Earth"._

_So I leave it you to decide the course, one chapter or three? Place your vote in your review. _

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews during my absence and pms. Also I am looking for a temporary Beta for this story until Xethstrin has a better schedule? Any advice on how I can find one?_


	14. Unfortunate Interlude

**The Mind of a Monster**

_"It is fortunate that war is so terrible, or we might grow too fond of it."  
-General Robert E. Lee, Army of Northern Virginia_

He was alone in the war room. Too his enemies and most of his subject Fire Lord Ozai was not seen so much as a man as a personification of the Fire Nation. To those who knew him as a man, he was a dangerous bastard. Despite this he had the traits of a normal man, unfortunately most prominent among them by far was his ego. As such he treasured these moments when he stood alone looking down on the map of the world.

This map was updated almost daily, showing the three nations and the status of both the Fire Nation and its enemies. Troop movements, bases, supply routes, naval patrols, the progress of the war laid out more fully than anywhere else in the world.

"This is what it means to be a living god," he thought. At his word the mapped changed reflecting how he changed the shape of the world. He determined which city burned and which was spared. At his whim a battalion was rescued or left to fight to last man. Under his gaze and wisdom the green had been devoured by red as he approached his destiny.

To be Fire Lord was to be the proxy of Agni, a god in your own right. That had been his desire for as long as he could remember; to be equal to the only being he had ever felt connected with, Zeizan Agni. Like his divine ancestor his path to destiny had not been easy.

Iroh, how Ozai despised his fool of a brother. An accident of birth had set his brother up to receive that which was rightfully Ozai's, and for so long it seemed he would be denied destiny. From the day of his birth Ozai had been cut off from the sun, stuck in hi brother's shadow. When Ozai had first mastered the basics of firebending Iroh had already earned laurels on the battlefield. Life had been a struggle to win a race to merely catch up with the Dragon of the West. Still, it was that same hatred that drove him to surpass his brother and father as a bender.

Power had not proven enough, while Ozai became respected as a lord of the court and as a great Fire Bender, Iroh remained heir, and the masses so lived their Dragon of the West.

Interestingly enough the young prince's path to power had not begun with his brother, but a woman. While the Fire Lord's rule was absolute the power of the great noble families could not be discounted. So it came as no surprise that Iroh had been surrounded by the daughters and sisters of the great and ancient clans of the Fire Nation. Yet Iroh mocked his office and spurned the mightiest of houses to marry a minor courtiers daughter. It was a disgrace; he would not have shamed the office so, or put the power of the throne behind anything else.

In the field Iroh carried all before him, but the court was Ozai's domain, and while his father reigned over the palace Prince Ozai could move undetected. When he ordered her drugged he had done so with less malice than one world expect, after all unlike Iroh this woman was beneath him. To end her life was no more meaningful than stamping on a bug. It went perfectly, after all it was hardly strange for a woman to die in child birth, though sadly in her last act she had borne Iroh a son.

If Ozai had ever doubted the necessity of his quest they were erased in those days as Iroh was consumed with grief. A Fire Lord had no use for tears, his will fire and his resolve steel, crying over an underbred and easily replaceable woman showed the Dragon of the West to be the weakling Ozai had always known him to be.

Yet still his goal was out of reach, his brother threw himself into the task of raising Lu Ten and Ozai was forced to marry beneath his due. While Iroh had never taken another wife the great houses long maintained the hope he would either change his mind or be forced into a union. After all what man or dynasty would risk everything on a single child. No, Ozai was still the second born, and third in line behind an infant. He was not without ladies seeking his hand, but they were of lower breeding, and so weak. Ursa was the lesser evil when Fire Lord Azulon commanded him to marry in order to safeguard the bloodline.

Yes, Iroh could languish, but Ozai could not be permitted to shirk his duty. His father was called Azulon the Relentless, not beloved like Sozin, but respected as a soldier and ruler. Yet that iron will of his had always softened in regards to Iroh, it was not emotional displays, but he granted Iroh greater tolerance and respect than anyone else. Despite his glaring flaws Azulon had once confided to Ozai Iroh that he believed Iroh would be the Fire Lord to win the war and forge a golden age for the Fire Nation. That day Ozai lost all respect for the man who fathered him.

As the years past Ozai had strengthened himself, preparing for the day he could seize his rightful place. He had moved the pieces into their proper places with such care and patience no one had ever suspected. His brother was fond of pai sho, yet he was surprised when his pawn of a son was sacrificed. That one act had opened more doors than he had ever hoped, truly his ascension had been ordained.  
It was not enough though, being the latest in a long line of Fire Lords, the archives burst at the seams with men and women who had sat the throne only to be forgotten. No, Ozai required something greater if he was to be the equal of Agni.

He would conclude this war he had inherited; surpassing Sozin, his father, and Iroh, and then his work would truly begin.

Year one, the world reborn under guidance as the Phoenix King, the living god that ruled over the world. Just as the fire nation had started its calendar on the year of Agni's coronation as the first Fire Lord it would start anew with his ascension to universal sovereign. In the ages to come he would be worshipped as the god of the world he would make, and Iroh would be forgotten, another garbage in the rubbish bin of history.

Only a few obstacles remained. Stepping down onto the map he walked over to Sanin, looking down on the force markers. Bending down he plucked a miniature banner bearing the blue flame ensign of his disgraceful daughter. He had once held so much hope for her. Learning from his mistake with Zuko he removed her from Ursa's influence and the luxuries of the palace, a finer forge to make his blade. Yet the fact she would feel anything towards her useless brother proved her as weak as Iroh.

Soon the Earth Kingdom and his daughter would be no more. He would be one step closer to his new world, and secure the throne for Sozra. Ozai was no fool, once was bad luck but two inferior heirs meant something was amiss. Ursa's dubious ancestry explained much, his divine seed could not thrive in such tainted soil. That problem had been easily corrected and now all that remained was disposing of his impure offspring.

Just the world would be remade according to his will he would personally see to it that Sozra would be a worthy heir. The Fire Lady was obedient and would not meddle in his plans for daughter, she had in fact consented. He would be her opnly insteuctor, in truth his would be the only voice she would hear until she was presented to the court. This time he would leave no margin for error in securing his legacy.

By rod and will he would make the future adhere to his design. For that was what it meant to be god.

With the slightest gesture he set the blue banner ablaze, and let if all upon Sanin. Fire Lord Ozai walked away as the world began to burn.

* * * * *

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Yes, the paltry piece you just read was not worth the wait. I agree so let us move on to the matter at hand.

The real next chaspter will be posted inside this week barring unforeseen problems. This scene really did not fit with Fire in the Sky so it got its place in an interelude/announcement.

Obviously I am still alive, I have not even been sick. RL has not throwm me any curveballs worth note. Oh I have become an onkel since the last posting, so happy days there. Anyway the problemn is that the story is taking forever when by rights it should not be. I have no real excuse.

I know what is going to happen, during this downtime I have even ironed out many problems. The battle of Sanin, the aftermath, the Kraken Arc, The Empire Arc, and even the Epilogue have been shaped. The process was not alotogether peasant in addition to one character death that I really did not want to do . . . this story calls for something I really do not like. This thing I do not like though is good for the story, and thus I will do it despie being unhappy about subjecting a character I have crafted so carefully to it.

Sorry, tangent; I ten to ramble when I have not talked in awhile.

Anyway about getting production up, I believe I have a solution. I am not promising it will work, but I am prettyu sure it will cause some improvement. Basically writing for me is a matter of satying in motion, when momentum is lost it is hard to get back. So sitting back and plotting while good for th story is bad for the schedule.

My solution is multiple projects. If I keep actively working on one project while braistorming on another I will not lose the momentum and be avle to produce chapters more than once every three months. Ever since I focused on one project, things have slowed down to a crawl after all.

Darn, believce me I have spebnt so much tim on the battle of Sanin I want it done and behind so I can work on the other aspets of this story. Forget getting to that action I want it done with. Oh, and for those craving it Raging Earth will have a lovely ZukoxAzula moment, lemon free.

Later I will be posting the first chapter of "Jewel of Darkness," my new secondary fanfication. A teen titans work, wherein Raven is raised as Slade's apprentice.

The third story

YOU GET TO PICK!

Partly because I have several candidates and onbly want three tales at a time, and secondly after this long wait I thought you deserved some input.

Your Choices:

On Hiatus

_"Land of the Phoenix"_

_"Blue"_

_"Dark Centuries"_

New

_"Saviors of the Night"_: AU of Batman Vampire, Catwoman lives and the Dark Kngiht does not fall. Gotham becomes a dark fantasy version of itself. Occultic and supernatural versions of villains, the rise of a fascist Mayor Dent, Ocs, and a character crossover with Watchmen. Very dark, though it will have its moments of triumph for heroes. Less Tolkien more Gaiman. Oh and set in the late 1960s. Adopted from Drrockso20.

_"Divergent X"_ An X-Men Evolution AU. Strong OC at outset, but no super anythings. After Enter the Rouge the Brotherhood is placed under a more capable mentor to mold the delinquents and Rouge into a capable force. Professor Xavier is not made of sainthood with sone less savory motives, an likewise Magneto is less megalomaniac and more dediacted to Mutants in general. Will eventually sped out from Bayville and into US and Europe. Trying for more gray characters and less defined good guys and bad guys. Oh and a lovely conflict eventually between a mutant evangelist and Revrend Stryker on exactly which race is chosen and which is unclean.

You can vote with a review, third will be finalized on the 26th.

See you soon in Sanin.


	15. Battle of Sanin: Fire in the Sky

_Here it is. I will no longer give deadlines, even ones that seem safe. Giving them is to open the gate to the garden of madness. Here it is finally, and at long last. This meal took a long time and a lot of rewriting to make, and it still tastes bloody odd, but I want it behind me and done!_

_Enjoy & Review, no mustard allowed._

**Battle of Sanin Part I**

Fire in the Sky

_A Long time ago, in a city now dead:_

War, the feel of it lingered in the air. The exact nature of this feeling would be indescribable to those who hade never experienced it. Tension is the best we can do, that sense of lingering dread, the knowledge that any moment the world will shift and you could be left behind just another corpse. After over a year under siege that loathsome aura lingered over the city of Madai, known to people throughout the Fire Nation as the Golden City, even as its tormentors languished defeated and imprisoned.

These were the proud warriors that had swept out from the east had carried all before them. Between the continent and this place every settlement of significance had been ransacked and the remainders left in terror of the same fate. The army of the Thunder Brothers, the mightiest of the Wind Nation, and now it stood on the edge of obliteration.

The Brothers themselves lay dead, struck down by the Fire Lord and Amaretsu herself. The return of the ancient king was a miracle or a curse, salvation for his people and a reversal of fortune for the besiegers. The sortie had been unexpected; the Firebenders knew close quarters favored them, while the open field favored the Wind Riders. The return of their king emboldened them, and while they died they drove their blades home and passed on smiling. The arrival of Amaretsu and the painted archers had also shifted the tide.

But to all those who had witnessed it, the battle had hinged on a single fight, Zeizan Agni the self proclaimed Fire Lord had flown through the sky on blue flames (1) and struck down the three Thunder Brothers and their fearsome mounts. It was an act out of legend, horrifying and beautiful to behold. The battle ended with that, the honor of the Wind Riders called for submission after their leaders had been so utterly bested.

Yet while the Wind Riders sat in captivity awaiting their fate with thoughts ranging from resignation to panic, something was missing. Namely the good cheer of the liberated Firebenders. There was no celebration; in fact the feeling of doom that had hung over Madai during the siege was not diminished.

The reason for this was simple, Zeizan Agni was dying. Their Fire Lord had returned to save them, but soon he would depart from them forever. Few lived that remembered a world without the man who so many proclaimed a living god, and even fewer where cheered at the prospect of a world without him.

Perhaps it was this gloom that allowed a small shadow to make its way through the ziggurat that stood in the center of the city. Surely it must be so, for this fortress palace had withstood all of the might of the Thunder Brothers over the last year and never once been breached. The shadow was silent and swift like a summer breeze, determined in its course.

At last it reached its goal, and for the first time hesitated.

"I know you're there. I'm dying not deaf; I've meet bears with more grace and subtlety. So what do you want, wind girl?" Agni demanded. His chamber was darkened, the skylight that had once graced it long since bricked up, and the candles extinguished. Frankly she was shocked that he had used bending to light the candles and sat up in his death bed.

"He _is_ extraordinarily attuned with fire. I suppose he will burn bright until he is snuffed out," she thought. The man was ancient, his hair was thin and bone white, and his arms and chest while still solid were betrayed their lost youthful strength by sagging skin. As an old man he was impressive, but in his youth she supposed he had indeed been like a god among men.

Pushing aside idle thoughts of a young godlike man she resolved to waste no time.

"Fire Lord you are dying, before the sun sets again you will depart this world," the wind nation woman spoke. She was in either her late twenties or early thirties. All traces of girlishness were gone but the signs of age were not yet starting to encroach. Her hair had been cut back oddly, Agni noticed, he had never observed this style among her people (2)

"Not the first time I have heard that. It was quite the fight but I have had worse, and here I am," the Fire Lord answered waving away the declaration of his demise.

"You are too old," she stated simply.

"Get in here and I will prove that men are never too old." he grinned.

"No, you burned out your pathways. Your own bending energy is eroding you. The fire within shall destroy you," she retorted, some flush creeping into her cheeks.

"I know. When I presented my plan I knew it was for my last battle," he answered.

She was not surprised; a master bender not knowing their limit was absurd. Not to mention while Agni's bravado carried into his language he had a dead man's eyes.

"I am sorry, for you and all that's happened. My foolishness set all of this in motion. With your help I can right a great wrong."

"I accept the honor of being your first."

"What! That is not . . . I am not even a virgin."

"Yes you are. I have been pleasuring women far longer than you have been alive I know a virgin when I see one. And I agree that for such beauty to live so long and not know the carnal pleasures is a great wrong."

She hit him over the brow with two fingers, face as red as an apple.

"People should be serious on their deathbed. Or are you determined to run again?"

"That's right I know known of your people have said it but you abandoned them. You cast aside your duties to go on a quest, and for vengeance of all things. My brothers may have carried out the atrocities against your people, but you made it possible."

"That is why I decided to die." his voice was now free of any mirth. The man was gone; she now stood before the Fire Lord.

"So I take it the rumors are true, the Thunder Brothers were not the ones to steal the Wind Buffalos power. A lovely girl charmed it from them, and made the mistake of passing the knowledge on to her younger brothers. As I the Wind Nation wasn't dangerous to begin with, though I suppose a storm fits them best," Agni growled.

"My people are beaten; the men have already cut their braids and shaved their heads in shame of defeat. Even the women and children are held by your troops. And your men will kill them all when you."

"That is not what I have taught them."

"Really? You just killed my brothers, why should the men who admire you so much not become killers as well. They will do it to honor your sacrifice, even if you do not hold the blades the blood will be on your hands," she hissed

"When a man sets out to wage war, he loses any right to complain when war is waged on him. There is a difference between killing to save others and yourself, and killing someone just because you can," he answered

"I am not the one who needs to hear that. Your people will massacre mine, they will use you and those who have perished too justify the atrocity," she insisted.

"Do you have a plan, or did you just come to complain?" Agni queried.

"The path we are walking is one of vengeance. My people are warriors, and not all of them are at your mercy. Those who live will seek vengeance for the dead, and we will be locked in a cycle of destruction," she answered causing Agni to roll his eyes.

"You talk like an old sage; you're dumb to squander your youth chasing pointless enlightenment. It is only a circle, showing answers you had to begin with," he sighed, for the first time he truly seemed like an old man.

"Please," her tone changed. She no longer seemed wise or mysterious; she was a woman desperate and begging. This change disturbed the dying Fire Lord more than her cryptic ramblings.

"Give me a chance and I can show then another. Maybe it is not a better way, but at least it is one that will not be soaked in blood," she begged. Zeizan Agni looked at this woman who had walked a path similar yet completely different from his own, and wondered who he had offended to be cursed with so much responsibility.

_Complex outside of Sanin, Hours before the Battle_

The facility was unassuming; it resembled one of the many facilities maintained by the military around the capital. Specifically it was modeled after a barracks and training facility. Its masters found disguising it an irksome task, after all unlike other operations they were not trying to fool Firebenders, but a girl who could see with her feet.

It irked the Colonel to think of how many resources had been needlessly wasted to maintain the secrecy of the project. Despite the clear necessity King Bumi and two of the Generals on the Council had vehemently opposed making use of Long Feng's legacy. The issue could have been forced, but King Bumi alone was dangerous enough to make the late General in Chief back down.

So Operation Phalanx was by necessity the definition of Black ops, a segment of the military secret to most of the government. The Colonel as head of Research and Development(in addition to Dai Li chief and other interesting titles) had been placed in charge and was given the difficult task of siphoning men and materiel from the Kingdom into this facility.

Keeping it a secret had been a constant task with the Blind Bandit's presence making the task even more difficult. Ironically her father had in fact been one of the largest financial backers to his operations. He was not sure if her deviance was a blessing or curse. As annoying as Toph was a true Bei Fong with her power would be terrible to behold.

Despite all the difficulties and setbacks they had achieved their ends. Or so he had heard, the time for proving the theory was at hand.

Colonel Chiang looked over the assembled regiment. Their uniforms differed from standard issue Earth Kingdom Army. Bands of red fabric wrapped the elbows, along with a vertical black stripe on the outside of their leggings, and their helmets were more bucket style than the broad helmets favored by the real army. Right now they were standing at perfect attention as the acting of Head of the Council inspected them.

"As you can see Project Phalanx has been a total success, these units are the oldest production and we have only refined our techniques since then. They are perfect soldiers that will guarantee victory over the invaders," a uniformed officer informed the Colonel.

The Colonel tilted his head regarding the officer, plump, gray, hair, and a distinct lack of calluses on his hands. He felt the stirrings of irritation at a man who had never seen battle making such bold declarations.

"The perfect soldier you say? These handfuls of creatures are distinguishable by the fact that they have been deprived of choice. Choice is what defines a human, and without choice there can be no honor. So you believe the perfect soldier lacking in humanity and honor?" the Colonel pressed

"Well I. . ."

I agree Colonel; such insight is unexpected from you. Humans are flawed in that while they can conceive an ideal they lack the resolve to make that ideal reality. And a soldier has no need of honor, only obedience. It is because we have clung to such pleasantries that this war has reached such a pitiable conclusion Chief Instructor."

"Of course sir," the Chief Instructor answered, clearly put off by the conversation.

"Do you enjoy your job?" the Colonel switched subjects.

"Sir?"

Do you enjoy this work you do? Would you be pleased if I transferred you to another project?" Chiang pressed.

"I am pleased to serve my kingdom," the Chief instructor went with a safe answer.

"You take pride in your work I see. That is good, if one has passion for a task they will strive to surpass expectations rather than merely meet them," Chiang appeared pleased, easing his subordinate.

"You claim these units to be perfect soldiers. So they understand and respect the chain of command? It would not do for them to be confused by contrary orders," Colonel Chiang inquired.

"Naturally, they are well versed in the chain of command, deferring to Dai Li and you before all other authorities. They will still obey other officers, provided those orders don't contradict orders laid down by you or your organization,"

"Has this been tested? I understood they were programmed to not harm members of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes but as you suggested there is a fail safe to that in the event of traitors. The Head of the Dai Li is like a god to them, if you were to order them to slit their own throats they would do so immediately."

"That would make for a waste of resources. You truly have taken the program above and beyond Long Feng's conception. The man was ingenious, but he lacked a true sense of practicality,"

"Yes we've gone beyond making bureaucratic dolls. The goal of perfect control has been realized at last," the chief instructor proudly stated. Chiang revolved on the spot, his gaze boring into the older man, still wearing that same grin from earlier.

"So that is what you like about your job being in control. How sad, you are in love with an illusion."

"Sir?" he was confused and nervous again.

"Control is an illusion, you see humans produce variables exponentially, and they are just part of the world. Since variables are infinite, control is utterly impossible to achieve. For example, you two step forward," he commanded. The two soldiers he had indicated advanced and returned to attention before the two officials.

"Kill the Chief instructor immediately," he commanded. The old man had time only to make a sound similar to a squawk before one soldier seized his arms and the second slit his throat. His death assured they let the Chief instructor fall to the tiles and turned their attention to Colonel Chiang.

"Congratulations Chief Instructor, you did a fine job."

"Divide into units and kill everyone in this facility who is not a member of the Dai Li. Also destroy all program records and the research offices, leave no trace of the programs workings. Report to the muster stations for further instructions when this facility has been reduced," he addressed the brainwashed soldiers.

As the soldiers began their task, screams already rising as the purge began, the Colonel made a beckoning gesture. Three Dai Li officers emerged from the shadows and inclined their heads.

"Men as of now the Omega project has been placed on standby, I entrust you three to carryout the protocols," he informed them. He withdrew three scrolls from his pouch and presented them to the Dai Li. The three took note of the MID (3) markings.

"If you do receive orders from me aborting the operation by the appointed time carry out those orders," he commanded. Things were finally starting to move.

_Glider Hangers, North of Sentinel One_

Aang was surprised, a feeling he had become almost accustomed too since Sokka rudely awakened him with a grenade. The Skyships had been a shock; his world had been one where the Air Nomads alone could ride the winds. But still like their name they were easy to grasp, just like a regular ship except moving through the sky rather than the ocean.

Watching the iron vessels cut through the sky had been depressing as he recalled the beauty and grace with which the Air Nomads and the Sky Bison had ridden the winds.

These gliders though were something else. Why had none told him about this? Even though they were part of the military, they were familiar. Most of them were clearly soldiers, doing their final drills and treating flight as only a job. But he could spy many who clearly took to flight in the same manner as his own people.

Gyatso had taught him that nothing is every truly lost, it simply changes and moves. Like how the avatar dies leaving behind a body only to reborn in new body, different but the same. If his people truly were destroyed perhaps these new wind riders were the rebirth of that missing piece of the world.

"Avatar Aang?" a young man queried. Aang turned to see one of the pilots roll up to him, yes roll, the lad was apparently confined to a wheeled chair, if his bound legs were any indication. He smiled by way o greeting, the arrow head tattoo answering his question.

"I'm Teo; I will be leading your escort in the battle. It will be an honor to fly with you," the young man explained. He seemed sincere; he had been told his escort was veterans, so Teo knew this was dangerous. Sadly Aang concluded it was because he was the Avatar. People thought him entering the battle guaranteed victory; they saw an Avatar like Kiyoshi or Roku, not a boy who was terrified of flying out for the first time in his life.

It never changed, as far as everyone else was concerned he was the Avatar first and Aang second. Now though he was going to be a killer too. The pack was strapped to his back, heavy but surprisingly small. The mechanist had told him the blasting gel was highly potent. All Aang had to do was place it were he had been told and escape, and leave the people on Sozin's Comet to die.

For all he knew he could be blowing up Kuzon's grandson.

_Now, Forward Command Center (Formerly Department of Sanitation HQ)_

The remaining Government of Sanin had abandoned its bunkers for the surface, Colonel Chiang started that it would be impossible to instill courage in the troops if the high command was shivering underground. The Department of Sanitations offices qualified for the job because it was sturdy and large enough for the task, and unimportant enough that it was unlikely to have bombs wasted on it.

Amidst the flurry of activity as the first reports came in the Colonel sat looking over the situation map flanked by the two General's who had deemed to take part in the Battle at this level. The Irony of two Council Generals reporting to a mere colonel was not lost on anyone, but the late General in Chief's orders made Chiang the acting head of the Council.

"Sozin's Comet has begun bombardment of Sentinel One. The aerial batteries seem to be having no effect. The fortress is holding up under the bombardment," it was announced.

"Two more Skyships are advancing ahead of it apparently screening. Their bombings seem sporadic, but targeted on emplacements."

"Wing of Four Skyships attacking Sentinel Two, they are in a diamond formation. Scouts report four more Skyships held in holding over the enemy Armada."

Colonel Chiang watched as the map changed before him. The news would be slow at first, but soon the enemy would draw closer.

Unbeknownst to the Colonel the enemy was much closer than he thought, as a Prince awaited his opening.

While the Skyships forced the Garrisons of the sentinels to hunker down the Fire Navy made its opening moves. The first phase of the operation consisted of special engineering ships and escort frigates. Under the shadows of the Sentinels, the modest cliffs, and the bombardment they meet the great chain.

This massive work not unlike the steel monstrosity that guarded the Royal City was designed to prevent ships from gaining access to the harbor by running the straits. It had been raised and now the engineering vessels would answer the challenge. They had been designed and built for just this purpose the massive wheel saws deployed from the deck by crane to break or at least weaken the chain.

It was never meant to be a simple task. The Sentinels had been made to take and deliver hell, even under dire circumstances. Boulders began to fall, many sending up pillars of water, while others crunched into metal.

The men frantically trying to severe cut the chain had another concern. Wooden ships sailing out of the shelter of the cliffs, the blue banners of the Southern Water Tribe flapping proudly in the breeze. The frigates positioned themselves to meet the smaller swifter vessels, while the Water Fleet scattered with practiced ease.

Wood ships swarmed around metal, and battle was joined.

Commander, all stock earmarked for the initial target has been discharged,"

Understood, move us out and beginning our run on the water front, we will proceed as planned,"

"The Kiyoshi has begun shadowing the second wing; we assume Ba Sing Se and Omashu are inbound for us."

"Four of those Earth Kingdom clankers could not bring the Comet down; two are nothing but a bump in the road. Instruct the Amaretsu and Kagali to assume bombardment of the sentinel; we will not need them,"

"Sir,"

"The Admiral is too cautious, and to stuck up. He thinks the navy can provide enough screening to cut that chain? Hah, the Sky Fleet has power to spare so why not lend them a helping hand?"

_Glider Hangars_

This was it, the first wave of glider stood before the launch ramps, waiting for the signal to take flight. Aang stood a resigned look on his face, an odd patch of orange and yellow amidst green and khaki. It occurred to him this would be the first time he flew together with someone since he and Gyatso had last shared the sky.

"You know its funny," Teo commented. Aang looked over to the lead glider.

"Here I am facing the worst the Fire Nation could throw at us and I'm not even that nervous. I guess I'm living the dream and the nightmare, it evens out," he said with a smile that was strangely sincere

"What do you mean?" Aang was rather confused.

"You; I grew up in the ruins of the Northern Air Temple, my father got the ideas for the gliders by studying the murals of the Airbenders. They were the first flyers, and it came so naturally to them, I always wanted to share the sky with them and see how I compared," Teo answered

"Even if I die, at least that's one prayer that was answered. Good luck, Aang," he finished, strapping on his goggles.

Before Aang could give his response the green flag went up and they were running and away into the sky.

_FLS Sozin's Comet, Bridge_

"Sir, lookouts report Gliders inbound at six o clock, Omashu and Ba Sing Se continue to approach from the inland."

"Gliders? If they insist on attacking dragons with insects we will simply have to demonstrate what happens when moths come to an open flame. Deploy our garrison for close air quarters combat," Commander Nobu chuckled.

_Grand Armada Flagship_

"Admiral the chain cutters are being decimated," the observation platform reported from a voice tube.

"The water Tribe cannot cross the chain either; the Frigates should be picking them off."

"The ocean is full of those mines, a number of the saw ships have not even been able to reach the chain and are dead in the water. Additionally reports state that the Water Tribe warriors are actually swimming to our ships and boarding,"

"Can we lend support?"

"At this range we run the risk of destroying our own vessels,"

"And if we come in closer we become massive targets for the Sentinels," Admiral Chang thought. The Earth Navy was still an unknown element, they weren't in the bay, so either they had run for the open sea or where lying in wait to strike.

"Sir we have received confirmation that the Kiyoshi has been brought down. Sozin's Comet is making an attack run over Sanin," the communications officer reported. There was some good news, the Kiyoshi was the most decorated sky ship the Earth Kingdom m had, and the first to have challenged the Fire Nations mastery of the skies.

"What is their status?"

"The Omashu and the Ba Sing Se are harassing her movements. The commander reports only negligible damage. The enemies' superior speed has let them cross the T twice but the Comet's armor is holding. They are also being swarmed by a large number of war gliders," the officer reported.

"Where else have they deployed Gliders?" the Admiral asked.

"We have received no other reports regarding gliders. Judging by the numbers reported the bulk of the enemy's sky arm has been deployed," he was told.

The Sea Serpent considered this turn of events. Gliders had achieved success against Skyships in the past, using their maneuverability and numbers to penetrate the defense ad plant charges on hulls. But deploying them in these kinds of numbers defeated that purpose, it sounded like the Sozin's comet could hardly fire without sending enemies tumbling to the ground in flame.

And why concentrate them? The Gliders could be put to good use providing support as light bombers to the Water Fleet, or have assisted the Kiyoshi with the second wing. This was either foolishness or he was missing something.

No, realized he was missing someone! It's so we cannot see the forest for all the trees.

"The Avatar is part of the attack, the Gliders are a distraction. Order Commander Nobu to rendezvous with the second wing, they will screen her and break up that swarm," he commanded. He was not sure what they had planned, but the avatar was a wild card that he dared not dismiss.

_Over Sanin, Near Sozin's Comet_

It was like the sky was on fire. Aang understood now why they had let him bring Appa. Sozin's comet was bigger than he had imagined a veritable fortress of iron bristling with canon and bombs were plummeting in its wake like rain. It was hard to believe something like that could fly, or in his case tat someone would build it to begin with.

He was grateful to the wind; it kept drying his face of tears. People were doing all around him. The two Earth Kingdom Skyships circled firing upon the behemoth, only to succeed in knocking out a few of its weapons. The gliders though drew near only to be met by sheets of flames, some had managed to detonate their charges and escape but he did not see it making any impact.

He wanted to run, and not just for his life. He wanted to escape this death, this pointless waste.

But he couldn't, if he ran it would mean abandoning the Earth Kingdom. It would mean leaving them to destruction just like he had with his people, and leaving Katara behind just like he had left Gyatso. He caught a motion from ahead I the formation, Teo was signaling him. It was time.

_Near the Great Chain_

Sokka let out a whoop as the last saw ship went up in flames. They had done it; the chain had been weakened but left unbroken. Now the Fire Nation would have to take a less direct approach to the city, and be worn down before even beginning to fight for the Earth Kingdom capital.

His grin vanished as he looked over to his father. Chief Hakkoda's own ship had been lost to the very frigates that were now withdrawing and shared the deck with his son. Rather tan celebrating he was looking to the sky as Sozin's Comet drew nearer. The enemy hips that had been bombarding sentinel two had moved out to meet their large ally, forcing the two earth Kingdom ships to break their encirclement.

_FLS Sozin's Comet_

Aang took a moment to get his bearings as he scanned the corridor for any of the crew. The plan had gone as expected, Teo and his squadron had gotten him close enough to the hatch, and he had been able to grab hold. Last he saw Teo and what was left of the squadron had gotten clear, thank charma for small favors. Using a small charge made for just this task he weakened the hatch and blasted it in with Airbending.

As he had been told the crew was nowhere to be seen, the ship was massive and everyone who could was helping fight off the Earth Kingdom forces. Not wanting to press his luck he unfolded his glider and zipped down the corridors. Following the directions he had gotten from the blue prints he soon arrived at a rather impressive door, labeled "primary engineering."

He was surprised to find there was just a simple latch and no lock to be found. Either they had not finished work on the ship after all, or had not believed the enemy would ever get this far. Luck he did not appreciate as he opened the door and came one step closer to the act he had been dreading.

The noise from the engine block was deafening, but still his entrance was noted. Naturally this monstrosity was not deserted, a mechanic, his mask and apron stained by grease and oil, advanced on the avatar. He produced a heavy wrench by way of a weapon and gestured to Aang apparently demanding some kind of answers, though between the engines and the mask Aang honestly could not hear him. With a sweep of his staff he unleashed a blast of wind sending the man hurling back and clanging against part of the machinery.

He was only unconscious, but if Aang set off the bomb be would die anyway.

Sighing and feeling like he really was 117 years old Aang removed the bomb from his pack and advanced on the engine block.

The vessel shook forcing Commander Nobu back and down into his chair.

"Status report what just happened?" he demanded. They the Sky Fleet had already sent Omashu crashing down, and Ba Sing Se was pathetically trying to limp away from the battle. Nothing should be able o touch them. Time stretched out as men scrambled bout the bridge, crying into voice tubes to figure out what happened.

"Sir there was n explosion in the third primary engine. The second engine has also been damaged, we will have to shut it down or it will explode!"

"We are losing altitude; remaining engines combined cannot keep us airborne."

"Increase power!" Nobu barked.

"We can only slow our descent, if we remain a lot to long the engines will begin to fail and we will crash," engineering replied via tube.

"Request permission to conduct an emergency landing," the helmsman called out. Nobu thrust his fist to his chin. Had he been sabotaged? That must e it, he had assured the Comet was invincible. Most likely this was the work of Azula or Chang, the Serpent or Princess or the both sought to tarnish his glory. No the honor of the Sky Fleet itself was imperiled. Looking back to the view port he saw sentinel two looming nearer, their course had not yet been altered.

"Permission denied, we still have a mission to complete," his face was split by a grin as he did some hasty calculations in his head. Worries of disgrace vanished as he resolved to seize glory that would illuminate his clan for generations.

_"Blood & Glory: The Greatest Battles of the War of Nations"_

Nobu's Sacrifice stands as a prime example of the honor code of the Fire Nation during this period. While we lack any primary sources from the ship during the key moments, the event made Commander Nobu the first great Hero of the Fire Nation Sky Fleet, and the Sozin's comet twice a ban on the Earth Kingdom.

Witnesses from both sides report that the sky ship was belching large amounts of smoke and clearly unable to maintain altitude. This brought a great deal of adulation to the defenders of Sanin, the destruction of the ship holding great symbolic and practical meaning for the battle.

However for one group of defenders the mood quickly shifted. Likely the reason for the unusual amount of smoke the Sozin's Comet was emitting was a result of the failing engines being pushed to the limit. We can scarcely imagine how the revelation must have hit the garrison of Sentinel Two when they realized the crashing vessel was bearing down on them.

Eyewitness accounts claimed that some men actually jumped from the walls into the straits. To survive such a fall would be miraculous considering both the distance and the currents. As it stands it was only a choice in how to die.

The pride of the Sky Fleet had been reduced to the arrest mot expensive projectile in history, and proved equal to meeting one of the great fortresses of that era. Despite its infamous slow speed the skyship impacted the western wall carrying all of it weight and remaining stock of explosives.

The impact alone was said to plow into the fortress destroying well over a quarter of it. The explosion that occurred within minutes either from catastrophic engine failure or detonation of the remaining payload effectively gutted Sentinel Two.

_Grand Armada Flag Ship_

Chang put down his spyglasses and touched his fist to his brow in a brief prayer. Nobu had been a fool and a loud mouth, but he proved himself as a true warrior by turning his failure into success.

The Earth Kingdom Navy still had not shown itself. He was confident his scouts provided effective screening, but he was reluctant to commit to a full coastal bombardment while Admiral Xinquan remained unaccounted for.

Right now he needed to maintain the momentum Nobu had created, the loss of the Comet could easily revert to despair if he did not follow up on the success. Thinking about Commander Nobu's last act inspiration hit him.

This would not only ensure he received his share of the glory for victory, but that he would be alive to enjoy it.

_"Blood & Glory"_

Sentinel One was taking a beating. With its brother destroyed the Fire Navy was raining down artillery on it en masse along with the Sky Fleet that was not busy assailing the city.

Despite answering the ships in kind the fortress was nonetheless unable to adequately respond to the approaching threat. Admiral Chiang had thrown himself into play, his flagship, a vessel second only to the battleship reserved for the Fire Lord's personal use (4) was running the straits.

Under normal circumstances this would be a foolish move, after all this was exactly what the Earthbenders had been working to prevent. However the previous attempts had cleared this side of the straits f mines and other such annoyances by way of sacrifice. Also, the chain while meant to stop any ship had definitely been weakened if not broken, and all that was truly needed was one weak link to snap. Finally the Fire Nation had come out ahead in trading off Sozin's Comet for Sentinel two, since they retained dominance in the sky while the defenses had been drastically weakened quicker than anyone had expected.

Historical accounts from both sides agree that the chain initially held against the vessel's pressure. The exact length of time differs, also the Earthbeneder accounts states that the ship began to slant, before the chain snapped and it briefly appeared likely to capsize due to the sudden movement resulting from breaking free.

The Fire Nation histories do not present as dramatic a picture and additionally popular depictions of the battle show the chain being ripped from its emplacements rather than breaking. Considering the chain's sole purpose was to block access to ships when raised the idea that it could simply be displaced borders on preposterous. Since the chain was eventually salvaged and melted down no evidence exists to prove or disprove either account definitively.

But regardless of how it was done, Sanin's defenses had been breached. Chang withdrew his flagship to take up a neutral position, not committing to either naval combat or coastal bombardment. Throughout the battle Chang is reported to have been agitated by the absence of the Earth Kingdom Navy, and thus never deployed the expected number of battleships to provide artillery for the ground forces.

This decision would be regarded as the single greatest error of the battle, for the EKN would never appear to challenge the Grand Armada. Colonel Chiang is suspected to have ordered the naval withdrawal to the North in secret, accounting for why the Black Flames never learned of it. While it might seem to go against the infamous zealotry of Colonel Chiang contrary to the image of him as a suicidal patriot he clearly had plans to continue the war.

So in a fortunate turn fore the Earth Kingdom the first wave of Landers would lack a significant amount of the artillery support they expected. Despite his misgivings Admiral Chang would remain true to the plan and deploy the Landers and their escorts to secure Sanin proper.

The battle for the sky and seas had been won by the Fire Nation, but now they would have to face the best the Earth Kingdom had to offer on dry land. General Azula would write in her war journal that the Battle of Sanin presented here greatest challenge to date and was her greatest failure.

1) It is the same technique Ozai used to fly in the finale. Agni does not need the Comet because he is made of awesome

2) This is the hair style that will be favored by female Air Monks.

3) MID, Memorize & Immediately Destroy

4) This is referring to the ship used by Azula in the series.

**Please review, we both know it is not that hard.**

CONTEST:

One vote, one vote? What is wrong with you people? I offer you a chance to order from the menu no strings attached and you just give it a pass? Is it that difficult to hit a button and type less than a dozen words?

Well I am not accepting these results. I am going to do three things. First change the rating on this story to T, with it being Citrus Free I think that is doable. Second learn how to make a poll and try again. Three post sample chapters of the two proposed stories.

Finally thank you Bakunawa for actually casting a vote. As a reward regardless of this second polls outcome you will gwt two new chapters of Land of the Phoenix at least. I plan on working on all these stories, the vote will merely determine level of priority.

Thank you for your time.


	16. Announcement From the Author

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender _

* * *

A Brief Announcement From the Author

In a study/bedroom in parts unknown we come upon our writer in the midst of a furious struggle. With a final titanic effort he achieves victory, and reaps a reward of delicious gherkins(1).

Then he notices the audience and becomes self conscious unwisely hiding the still open jar in a desk drawer before addressing the rightfully impatient readers:

Hello, it has certainly been awhile, and I am sorry to say that this is not what you have been waiting for.

My dear readers, I imagine you can tell that I have been having trouble with this story. Updates have becoming with months in between them, when they come at all. Maybe if it was like "Team 8" with very long and high quality chapters this schedule would be acceptable; but they are not and it is not.

The problem is not a lack of ideas; I have an abundance of ideas both for the plot proper and my fun with world building. Inspiration and direction have not been the issue for a long time. Yet despite this I find myself having to struggle mightily to get thought to page and even more for what is on the page to be presentable.

At first I thought the problem was that I was in a rut, that the story and setting no longer excited me as it once did. So I branched out in my fandoms, began to address the task of rewriting my older works, and so on. But while the exercises where indeed invigorating the block only slight diminished in potency.

I consider this story my key personal project.

As you might have guessed from the stories, I write prefer grey tales that follow paths less traveled. To that end my ambition of writing a Zuko x Azula epic of more than 100k length and high quality is my single greatest goal on the site. Even though some works attract more attention I consider "Kindred: Love and War" my own gift to the fandom by filling in a gap to some degree.

So I possess ideas, structure, and ample motivation; yet still progress evades me! Not long ago I found the answer in rereading my work in hard copies I had printed out.

I am unsatisfied with my own work. Rather than inspiring e to write more I found myself lamenting lost opportunities. Why not show Aang's battle with Zuko at Kiyoshi Island? Shouldn't we see more of the Earth Kingdom government before the Battle of Sanin? What about the great potential of Zuko, Ty Lee, and Iroh interacting while with the Circus? Scenes addressing Azula's generalship or giving Mai more than a passing mention? So many things I could have used or done but did not because I wanted to get to the "good" stuff.

And let's not forget grammatical errors. It was my down fall in Creative Writing classes and it still is. Cursed adjectives, what are you!?

So what I am saying is that rather than pressing ahead I am going back. The best analogy I can think of for what I will do; is comparing the theater version of the LOTR movies to the special extended editions on DVD. The plot will remain the same but it will cover more ground and address issues left unanswered or not even raised at all.

I could possibly push on ahead with the Sanin chapters and get to what amounts to a season finale before starting the Rewrite. However I cannot promise how long that will take with the block still frustrating me and my Beta not available to offer any assistance. On the other hand the rewrite can begin within the week.

I would like your opinion on what course to take: rewrite now, or wrap the battle up first however long it takes. This is not a vote where the popular side wins. I want to hear what you think and perhaps an argument for why I should take one course over the other. I reserve the final choice for myself, but you have a week to speak and be heard on the issue.

Now to keep this from being utterly boring here is a bit of world building:

* * *

_Taken From Gone with the Wind (2) by Professor Zei_

Introduction

Air: the element of freedom. This element could be used in most any environment making it one of the most versatile. Unlike the other elements it is difficult to harness for purely combative uses or economic uses. This translated into the Air Nomad culture which focused on avoiding conflict and a goal of sustenance rather than material prosperity.

Little is known of the history of this vanished nation. Save for the Western Temple the locations of their society where kept secret and were unknown to most until the Genocide was carried out. As a people who placed little value on the material present much less the past they kept few records of their history apart from oral accounts and murals that raise as many questions as they answer. Of their written history if there was any none survives, either consumed in the fires of Sozin or crumbled to dust in neglect.

Sadly most of what we know of this lost branch of the human race comes from written accounts made by outsiders and legends of dubious merit. Frustratingly while their religion of Spiritism survives with texts held by nobles across the Earth Kingdom and once the Fire Nation the way they lived and worked is overlooked.

Whether praising or condemning them all agree that they were a people who shunned attachment and sought to live free of material ties to pursue spiritual freedom. This way of living seems to have allowed them to gain unprecedented unity their patron element with virtually all Air Nomads having been capable of bending to some degree.

The lack of attachment was also a weakness. The Air Nomad temples pursued a life of celibacy keeping the numbers of the nation by far the smallest. This and their lack of unity between the temples and nomad clans allowed the nation to be wiped out piece by piece. Their isolation also ensured that the other nations where not able to come to their aid, and in some instances refused to aid them in the face of their own peril.

Though they possessed few enemies the Air Nomads had a reputation for being aloof and uncaring. The lengths they went to isolate their temples was taken as proof of this attitude. While in their wanderings they were quite sociable they rarely lingered long enough to form lasting bonds.

They were also were regarded as the most prideful of nations believing their society to be the most utopian and critical of the flaws in the other civilizations. While such attitudes where not as prevalent as outsiders believed many did view the material world and its peoples as obstacles to enlightenment.

Their pacifism also contributed to their downfall. Several accounts describe master Airbenders not fighting even to protect their students. Choosing to die rather than blemish their ideals, they perhaps more than the Firebenders guaranteed the destruction of their race.

As a nation they were relatively unknown to their fellow nations and in extinction have become a mystery with their four temples and their holy texts being the only reminders they ever lived. Though given their desire to be detached from the world perhaps this would please them.

In my opinion the tragedy within the tragedy is that the living cannot even know what was truly lost on the Day of the Comet.

* * *

(1). Best snack around in my opinion.

(2). Sorry, I could not resist.

Please Review, after all that is basically the point of this chapter. Please note this has no yet been betaed.


	17. Cancelation & Renewel

Well here we are again.

As the title indicates I am giving up on Kindred Love & War. However I have already posted the first chapter to the rewrite: Kindred: A Tale of Love & War.

I originally hoped to finish the battle of Sanin, so as to give you a season finale of sorts. Not to mention that would have included some Zuko and Azula interaction, which was a long time coming. But I could not get it right, what I did get written I hated, and the inspiration was not there to turn the ideas and plot plans into viable story. Picture a goat ramming a stone wall repeatedly.

I attempted to reinvigorate my muse with other projects. It worked on alleviating my failure induced blues. However, when it came to alleviating my block on Avatar, well not so much of a success.

This proceeded until January, and I despaired of having achieved so little in the story over the course of a whole year.

The Turning point was when IV stumbled across "A Twist of Fate." This story features Azula as the Avatar, Aang having died in the purge and the next two Avatars dying unrealized. The concept was so strange and so well executed I devoured the story. Only to reach the current cut off and be hungry for more; and realized there was a good chance there would be no more.

Cue blinding flash of empathy.

So rather than keep whoever's still waiting, well waiting. I decided to cut my losses and start anew as I had planned.

This new tale is planned to follow the same over all course, but like an extended director's cut. Lot's of new material, certain holes filled in and what not. Also it gives me a chance to use my experience working with Nocturne no Kitsune over these last months to better develop Aang and other characters I neglected the first go around.

So for now it is farewell to Sanin as we return to were it began. But like horn blowing American General of questionable competence, "I shall return!" Sanin will not defeat me again, and I hope to reach it again this year.

Thank you all for your support in reviewing. I hope to see you over at KATLW, but if you have had it with me I understand.

Long days pleasant nights

-Eduard W. Kassel

Post Script:

In order to satisfy Azula x Zuko cravings I plan on using a Flashback in Chapter 2 to show some sweet non lemon interactions between the two.


End file.
